A bit Thicc in the head
by Arowen12
Summary: Oh, and there was something going around eating the heads of attempted rapists. Great. Peter placed his head in his hands, it wasn't his jurisdiction he hoped. Peter sighed and rose to his feet scrubbing a hand over his week-old stubble he paced to the window and stared at the city below and above. A leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, we are here with a crossover fic! This fic involves a crossover between Venom (2018) and Into the Spiderverse and will focus on Peter B and Eddie (and Venom) and may include Deadpool if the plot works out. For now, read on and enjoy!

Spiderman and Venom are the property of Marvel and Sony

X

Peter lands on his bed with a jolt, objects clatter around him and fall to the ground as the force from cross-dimensional travel dies away. There is a piece of pizza on the ceiling, it is old, maybe a week old, and it smells, in a way that is not at all pleasant to enhanced super senses. Peter stares at the slice of pizza for a long time and just breathes, the last image in his mind of Miles looking at him with confidence, lights and worlds melding around them, repeating his words. He hadn't known he had wanted kids, that he could want kids until he met Miles.

Some part of him is still stuck in Miles' dimension wondering how the kid faired against King Pin, wondering if he left the kid to die. That thought curls bitterly in his stomach, brings bile to the back of his throat (that could also be the rotting pizza on the ceiling). Peter doesn't know, but what he does know is that it is a leap of faith.

He continues to stare at the pizza feel his atoms settle (is that even a tangible feeling?) as he stares at the ceiling and tries to process everything that has happened. He isn't alone. The thought strikes like lighting, like his spider-sense when he first met everyone. It's a strange feeling this kinship that can only be shared between people like you, who share the same experiences. It isn't the same as meeting another super, not when most of them are the more global sort of supers. No these are people who share a similar backstory, who know the exhilaration of freefalling through the air, the pain of a loss you could have prevented, the experience of sticking to a wall and trying to get unstuck, the feeling of being your friendly neighbourhood spider person.

And now he's alone again, unable to contact them unless he wants to tear the multiverse in two. The thought sweeps like a wave through him and drowns him beneath the current. Because Peter's in his universe again, he's been gone for who knows how long, and he needs to try again with MJ. He's scared. But he's not alone even if he can't see the others. He knows they're out there, Gwen, Noir, Peni, Spiderpig (how?), Miles, and probably a thousand different incarnations of Spiderman.

Peter sighs and if possible, slumps deeper into the mattress, he's tired and wants to embrace the sweet comfort of death (sleep) but he needs to see what's happened. Needs to be Spiderman. He's at an impasse. So, Peter continues to stare at the ceiling feeling as if he's drifting, from everything, the worry, the flux of emotions that the other universe had brought with all the kick of the Green Goblin, until its just Peter and the slice of pizza on the ceiling and the sounds of the city fading in and out of the background.

Disassociation was cool. Granted Harry had told Peter this when they had been at a party in college high off their asses, so the validation of the statement was lacking but Peter couldn't find the gravity to care. Thinking of Harry often hurt in any case so Peter let his thoughts drift away from the memory of his friend grinning at disobeying his father and drinking cheap beer.

He should go out, patrol, take advantage of the high of a recent battle, go over his speech to MJ, even read a newspaper, do anything. Peter continued to lay on his bed. He continued to breathe great heaving breaths that filled his lungs echoed the old pain in his spine, the ache in his body from battle, it was enough to push him into rolling over so he could groan into the bed sheets. The walls were thin, thin enough that his neighbour (a guy who had never quite left the scene phase) had complained about how frequently he opened and closed his window so much so that Peter had resorted to going out from the rooftop on some nights.

Peter groaned as he rolled onto something hard, it dug into his thigh and the tv switched on with a click. Ah, it was the tv remote. The tv was an old thing, something he had likely grown up with in his childhood, sitting at the breakfast table as Aunt May poured over the newspaper and cooked breakfast at the same time.

"This evening we receive information that Carlton Drake, the famous entrepreneur behind Life Foundation has died in a pyrotechnic accident during liftoff of one of his rockets. The accident was due to leakage in the fuel pipes that caused an explosion upon liftoff. Little is known as to why a rocket was launched ahead of schedule at the Life Foundation facilities but currently there is not a representative to speak about the issue. We will bring you more on the story when we receive more information. Next, we will talk about local artist Sandra Smith and her…"

Peter tuned out the rest of the newscast as he rolled over to stare at the tv screen watching as footage played of an explosion rocking the night sky and various pieces of debris flying through the sky. Peter squinted, so someone had taken down Life Foundation while he had been gone. He had been investigating the private company from afar after the crash that had happened in Malaysia.

Wade had been the one to suggest it with that earnest expression accompanied by a good ten-minute argument with the boxes Peter couldn't see about the multiverse. Which actually made sense now that Peter thought about it. He rolled off the bed with a groan of pain before he rolled to his feet with a great heaving motion that pulled at the muscles in his back as he stumbled towards his laptop.

The screen was too bright in the dim lighting of Peter's shabby apartment, but he ignored it but for a token wince as he searched the news for the past week (he had been gone a week, it had been three days in Miles' universe, curse interdimensional travel). There was footage of a creature of some sorts in the streets of San Francisco, evidence of Carlton Drake's experiments on the homeless, and an article by Eddie Brock who had been fired after an incident Peter only vaguely recalled.

Oh, and there was something going around eating the heads of attempted rapists. Great. Peter placed his head in his hands, it wasn't his jurisdiction he hoped. Peter sighed and rose to his feet scrubbing a hand over his week-old stubble he paced to the window and stared at the city below and above.

A leap of faith.

Peter tugged on his mask and lifted open the window, screw his neighbour, and crouched on the ledge as he breathed in home. Brooklyn had a distinct smell, something that was impossible to replicate or even attempt to describe. His Brooklyn was different from Miles' whose Brooklyn was probably different from Gwen's. Brooklyn was its own entity Peter decided as he stared at the city below and stepped outside.

He falls, and the city reaches out and wraps around him, the air roars past him and gravity disappears, he is alive. The web goes taut as it attaches to a building and Peter is repeating the motion, he taught Miles releasing the line and firing out a new one as he swings through the city. His spider-sense hums low and cautious directing him to the north of the city as the wind whistles around him and the city inhaled and exhaled below.

He hears the screams before he sees it. Peter halts and changes direction letting his spider-sense guide him through the narrow alleyways until he reaches one cloaked in darkness and the weakly fluttering light of a nearby street lamp. There was a woman, blond hair bright in a way that catches at Peter and aches in his chest like an old wound reopened. Then he sees the…thing, the mass of seeping darkness coiled and swallowing the shadows as it bites off the head of a man cloaked in a foul sort of aura.

Peter's heart stutters in his chest, because this? This is terrifying. But Peter drops to the mouth of the alley with an audible noise and leans casually against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. The woman has stopped screaming she glances at the creature her chest heaving before her eyes dart to Peter and he nods once with a carefully telegraphed smile. The woman runs out of the alleyway her purse and the sound of heels echoing behind her.

The creature turns its eyes on Peter, they're opalescent and shiny like pearls, and its skin is veined like ore for all its void like darkness. The creature tilts its head and stares Peter with an almost suspicious curve of its face.

"You're a bit out of town huh?"

Peter said casually resisting the urge to run his finger over his web-slinger. The creature stiffens before the black goo melts away, recedes until there is a man who is familiar to Peter if only because of the work he did. Eddie Brock, he looks worn and yet far better than he ever had on the tv as he cracked the newest corruption scandal.

There's worry on the man's features as if he is preparing to fight Peter, which you know he kind of wants to avoid. He's had a long day. Peter places his hands up slowly and adds, "You eat heads often? Cause that's kind of a no go."

Brock laughed, it was a bit of an uneasy sound as he rubbed at the back of his head before he shook his head and replied, "No, only the really bad people. I-I have a parasite."

"A parasite?!"

The creature appeared shrieking in outrage at Brock who glanced first at Peter before returning to the creature he apologized, "I'm sorry V, I don't mean it, it's just hard to explain."

"Can we eat the spider?"

The creature asked, and Peter didn't know whether to feel scared, worry, or offended. Brock's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed for a moment before he replied outraged, "No we cannot eat Spiderman! He's a hero V, he saves the city like twice a week."

"So, he is not a loser like us."

The creature replied with something that was definitely a shit-eating grin. Brock glared at the creature and Peter felt a tiny bit sorry for the reporter even if he was kind of lost so, he added, "I'm a bit of a loser too. Not as much as the villains who think that a hotel is a good base of operations."

Brock cracks a grin that makes him look like a puppy, even as the creature glances between Peter and his… host? The creature tilted its head and asked, "So we can't eat the tiny spider?"

"I'm not tiny!"

"No!"

Peter protested even as Brock yelled at his… parasite? He wasn't tiny, Brock was taller than Peter and well… broader (his gut didn't count). But he wasn't tiny other supers were just freakishly large. Peter couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at the strange situation, he was in an alleyway talking with an alien species and former reporter Eddie Brock. He had not expected his patrol to go this way.

Brock stared for a moment before he grinned, in the darkness of the alleyway, the expression was unfairly sexy. Running a hand through his hair Brock stared at the alien for a moment before he said, "We only eat really bad people."

"Oh, like pedophiles, rapists, and Mariah Carey during Christmas?"

Brock stared for a long moment that almost made Peter self-conscious before Brock cracked another grin accompanied by a huff of laughter and nodded. Finally, he replied, "Yeah. We're uh here because I'm covering a story. Might be in town a while."

Peter pursed his lips for a moment, he could insist that Brock leave but a few headless criminals would probably lower the crime rate for a good week. Part of him, the part that still held onto a tiny fragment of hope and morality said they should stop Brock from killing people. The rest of him that had been acquainted with Deadpool for fifteen years (fifteen years!) and was Very Exhausted™ knew better.

"Cool. Best of luck then, try to keep the head chomping to a minimum."

Peter flashed the finger guns and shot a web onto the far building and leapt into the sky landing on a building that overlooked the alley he peered over the edge at Brock who was arguing with the alien. Shaking his head with a grin, Peter turned and let the hum of his spidey sense guide him as he flew through the air. Everything else seemed to fall away as he plummeted towards the ground only to jerk upwards at the last moment. It was freedom, it was living.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have a question for y'all, would you like to see Deadpool in the story? And would you like for this to become an ot3? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, we are back! A huge thank you to everyone who left a review/comment last chapter, it looks like Deadpool will be making an appearance in the story. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try to update weekly or biweekly. Thanks for all the support read on and enjoy!

Spiderman and Venom are the property of Marvel

X

The flowers were nice, really nice. All crisp colours and soft petals, they were nice, right? Peter didn't really know what made flowers nice, but the vendor had given him the 'apology' bouquet after one glance and Peter wasn't really certain how to feel about that. But the flowers were nice. The air was also nice, a bit cool with the onset of fall, and maybe Peter should have pulled a jacket over the suit he had found in his closet (it was probably from the funeral, but he wasn't thinking about that).

He glanced at the bouquet again, his heart had happily decided to evacuate his chest and he felt a bit dizzy with nerves as he stood in front of MJ's house, what had once been their home. He couldn't do this, he should turn around go home and wallow in the shower for an hour, maybe if he was really feeling it order a pizza.

He should stop procrastinating. It was hard, he could see Miles looking at him with those imploring eyes, the MJ from the other dimension who didn't have the laugh lines around her eyes that always crinkled when Peter made a joke. The grief that was there instead. He wanted to do this, more than anything. But he was afraid.

Inhaling, Peter tightened his grasp on the paper wrapping the flowers, he couldn't stand outside her porch for hours, she was bound to notice, and random citizens were probably already quite concerned. Mumbling a certain phrase under his breath Peter walked forward up the steps to the door every step as loud as an explosion he may or may not have helped cause.

Peter knocked once and waited, he valiantly resisted the urge to toss the flowers and flee, maybe through the air. After an agonizing moment of fight or flight, the door opened. Mary Jane looked as radiant as always, the freckles on her cheeks that he could spend hours counting, the curl of her hair catching the sunlight like a halo. She blinked in surprise her eyes falling from his face (which was clean shaven, that had not hurt at all), to the flowers.

"Peter?"

She questioned softly, and his heart did a little summersault and lodged itself in his throat. He breathed, always a good tactic, and nodded. A weak smile fluttered across his lips and he asked, "May I come in MJ? I don't think the neighbours would like me expressing my undying apologies on your doorstep."

MJ cracked a smile, it was faint just the curve of her lips, but she nodded and stepped aside allowing Peter, with another breath of courage, to enter the building. She had redecorated, and it was totally a hundred percent unapologetically Mary Jane, clean lines and soft shades with bursts of colour. She led him into the sitting room took the flowers from his limp hands and settled him on the couch with a knowing huff. MJ was too nice.

"So, Peter why are you here?"

Her voice broke through the mist his brain had suddenly decided to dive into and Peter glanced at his hands for a long moment as he struggled to find the words to say to her. Everything felt as if it was riding on this moment, all or nothing.

"I'm sorry MJ. For not being able to support you properly as a husband should. And… I think I came here because I realised, I do want children. You're everything to me, you were there after a long night on patrol, even if you had to drag the truth out of me."

MJ clasped her hands over her mouth her eyes were wide with shock and the silence in the room felt overbearing, like a weight on his chest encouraging him to leave, now. After a minute, Mary Jane rose from the chair and settled on the slightly lumpy couch beside Peter, she rested a hand, so much smaller than his, on Peter's arm.

"Oh Peter," She began the words lingering for a moment before she continued, "Peter I don't think we can do that again not now. I'm not ready for it. I'm glad you want children, but even before that we would have had to adopt," Her hand traced lightly over his stomach with an apologetic curve to her features, "Besides honey you aren't even straight."

"I am so straight!"

Peter protested ignoring the hurt that was flooding through him like Moses parting the Red Sea at MJ's words. Mary Jane laughed, the sound like the first thaw of spring as it spilt through the small room, she shook her head and pinned Peter with a raised brow.

"Peter you literally rolled over one night, stared me in the eyes and said, 'I am so bisexual'."

"I don't remember that!"

He protested crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, Mary Jane rolled her eyes and replied, "It happened three times, one time you were drunk and waxing poetic about Deadpool's chest."

"Well, I mean how could you not? Have you seen his chest… Okay, maybe I'm a little bit bisexual?"

Peter conceded with an uncertain air before sighing and slumping into the couch. Mary Jane rested her head on his shoulder and for a moment it was just like old times, sitting on the couch and watching tv while making fun of how shitty it was.

"I think I have a crush on someone."

MJ confided in a whisper tucking her head into his shoulder for a moment. Peter felt jealous for a second before the emotion drifted away. As much as he wanted to hold onto it, he wanted MJ to be happy more. He really did have too much of a hero complex.

"Oh?"

"Mmm she's a barista, blond hair, blue eyes, makes the most divine mochaccino thing I've ever had."

MJ confessed, and Peter could feel her grin pressed into his shoulder even as he squinted his eyes as a thought occurred to him. Turning to MJ, Peter pointed a finger and accused, "You had a crush on Gwen, didn't you?" MJ nodded, with a bit of guilt in her eyes and he continued, "It all makes sense now! You've always had a thing for blonds, this is why you stayed with blond Peter from Miles' alternate universe."

"Hold on Peter did you say alternate universe? Is this why Spiderman was missing for a week?"

Mary Jane pinned him with those eyes and that quirk of her lips that always made Peter incalculably weak in the knees. Oops, he hadn't meant to say that, but the point remained true MJ totally had a thing for blonds. It all made sense now.

MJ tapped his cheek with her fingers bringing his attention to the almost displeased curve of her lips, it was actually worry. Running a hand through his hair Peter nodded and attempted to explain everything that had happened.

She listened with wide eyes her hands clasped over her mouth as he told her of the other Peter, dead at twenty-six (that was Him in another universe), of Miles and the other Spider-people, of universes folding in on each other, of seeing Aunt May again. Eventually, Peter trailed off everything to be said sitting heavy on the air, his throat was dry, and his eyes felt sore in the way that often prompted crying.

"Oh, Peter."

MJ said and ran her hand over his cheek, tracing her thumb over the crooked line of his nose with a crinkle of her sad eyes; the ones that defeated him every time. They sat in the silence together for a long moment before Mary Jane stood up and entered the kitchen. He could hear her clattering around for a few moments but couldn't find the energy to go and see what she was doing, the couch felt far too comfortable.

She returned with two mugs, steam wafted from the goofy mugs he had gotten her on their first anniversary. She pushed one into his hands and drank her own with a hum of pleasure. Peter mimicked the motion and sighed, MJ's hot chocolate was the best.

"Friends?"

MJ questioned with a raised brow looking at him from above the lip of the mug. Peter hesitated for a moment before he nodded and replied, "Friends."

She grinned, that terrifying grin and said, "Excellent, now you're going to take me to your shabby apartment and we are going to clean it. Because I know it is full of shit Peter B. Parker."

"Mary Jane."

Peter whined her name, he should have expected this. When Peter had been in college (or was it university, those years were a blur of stress), Gwen, Harry, and MJ had been the only people to keep him sane and somewhat sanitary raiding his room and ridding it of detritus that had collected over the past week before dragging him out to see the sun. It didn't help that MJ took her position of friend very seriously.

She fixed him with a raised brow her eyes practically glowing with determination and he nodded weakly in acceptance. His apartment needed to be cleaned, he would have gotten around to it eventually, but this was just faster. MJ grinned and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Great now you can listen to me talk about Delilah for the whole time."

MJ added with all the sadism Peter was familiar with, he groaned and dutifully took a sip of the hot chocolate. After a moment, MJ rested her head against his shoulder and in a quiet whisper said, "I missed you, Peter."

"Me too MJ."

X

The students filed out of the classroom, a strange mix of soccer moms, recent immigrants, and the occasional bored teenager. Some of the soccer moms came up to his desk to thank him, smiling beatific smiles and lamenting their recently divorced/dead husband and how great their children were. Peter wondered what his life was as he made pleasant small talk, collected the tests (a mixture of high school level science and English), and glanced out the window at the swelling evening.

The last of his students filed out of the classroom (a dingy grey sort of place with the occasional ineffective motivational poster) and leaned back in the roller chair he had commandeered from one of the other classrooms in the squat grey building. He should probably get up and leave, he needed to go out on patrol but for the moment he couldn't find the will, instead, he took a sip of his very cold coffee and regretted it instantly.

He taught night school on Wednesdays to any adult (or teenager) who needed a credit for high school science (and somehow English? He hadn't even put that on his resume) he also taught a class Saturday morning (which was like the worst decision ever). He submitted a weekly article on Spiderman that was allowed to be somewhat positive because Jameson had retired twelve years, three months, 24 days ago (he wasn't keeping count) and the new guy was alright. Oh, and he patrolled every night. What even was his life?

Peter sighed and stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder he exited the classroom after a brief glance and locked the door behind him. He was thinking of applying at one of the local high schools. Miles' had inspired him, he wanted to guide kids, help them learn and become better. But Peter was pretty certain he was not the best choice to teach young and impressionable children. So high school, Lord above help him.

The air outside was cold with the onset of evening as Peter walked casually into a nearby alley and slipped his Teacher Clothes™ into his briefcase and webbed it to the wall high enough that any enterprising stranger couldn't reach it. Rolling his shoulders Peter ignored the twinges of pain in his spine and fired a web at the nearest building. He didn't want to patrol, he wanted to go home and watch shitty television shows and embrace the void. But Great Responsibility, right?

Patrolling had long become something almost repetitive, sure there was the occasional oddity (this was Brooklyn) but for the most part, Peter stopped the occasional mugging, halted the local idiot's attempt to break into anything holding something expensive, threw a few quips around and guarded his city. It was tedious, but it was preferable to the super villains who crushed him every other week. And he kept getting up. He was Spiderman it was what he did.

Peter paused as he passed by one of the conveniently abandoned warehouses as his spider-sense trilled a cautious warning. Entering through a broken window Peter did a token check of his geography, Daredevil still got antsy if Peter strayed too close to Hell's Kitchen even though the idiot was pushing fifty and his current protégé was fifteen. He was good, or well good enough.

There were a group of lackeys clustered around a table (you could always tell a lackey from a distance) where a few blueprints were spread out, a nearby lamp casting flickering light onto what was certainly the plans for something dangerous and probably world ending. Peter sighed and crawled closer over the ceiling, finish one world-ending problem and another always popped up.

"The boss wants the parts by Friday."

Lackey 1 said with a snarl pointing at something with a chemical symbol. Oh, they were following the script, that's always entertaining. Great mutations and stuff probably. Today on which supervillain is it? Lackey 2 shoved his face in Lackey 1's and replied, "That's impossible!"

Peter decided that overhearing the rest of the conversation probably wouldn't help, it was better to get the information the good old-fashioned way. Before Peter could drop from the ceiling onto the table in a perfect hero entrance, a flash of red appeared at the entrance to the warehouse.

Chaos descended from that point as Deadpool appeared on a… motorcycle? He entered the warehouse with a roar and the lackeys immediately turned pulling out guns and other weapons. Shaking his head Peter dropped from the ceiling onto the table and discreetly tucked the plans into his pocket as some of the lackeys turned to face him with surprise.

"Spidey you're back!"

Wade exclaimed sparkles and sunlight surrounding him as he pulled out his own guns and fixed them on the dumbstruck villains. Peter waved as he dodged underneath a spray of bullets and shot forward kicking one lackey in the chest and sending another flying as he used him as a springboard.

They settled together into the rhythm of fighting, trading casual conversation as Deadpool allowed Peter to spring off his arm, or as Peter called out a quick warning for Deadpool to duck. It was easy to fight with Wade, they had been occasional partners for years, and now that Wade mostly didn't kill people Peter wasn't on constant alert trying to save as many lives of possible.

The fight was brief, and Peter panted for a moment as he stared at the pile of thugs before he flicked open his cell phone and dialled the local police station. They would take at least fifteen minutes to arrive. Peter stalked over to the lackey still cautious trying to discreetly edge towards a gun on the floor, he could feel Deadpool's presence behind him as Peter pushed the man up against the wall and questioned, "Who's your boss?"

The villain blanched, his features pale and Peter silently thanked Wade for appearing, he always made interrogation a thousand times easier. Peter pressed the villain further into the wall, the bricks cracking with the pressure as he repeated the question.

"L-Lizard."

Peter sighed and slammed the lackey's head back into the wall in a move that would probably give the dude a concussion, but that was what you got for fighting under the Lizard. Seriously, there were far better supervillains, some even provided benefits. The Lackey slumped unconscious and Peter stepped away with a huff turning to Deadpool who was staring at him with wide eyes hands clapped over his cheek he said, "That was like the second most sexy thing I've ever seen Spidey! And I've seen that ass in the suit."

He scoffed and shook his head with a laugh at Wade's flirtations even as he offered an arm so they could exit the warehouse swiftly. Wade was just joking, Peter wasn't sexy, for Pete's sake (ha) he had a dad-bod as MJ had so fondly described it. Wade latched onto his arm with a girlish squeal and Peter rolled his eyes fondly as he adjusted his web-shooters and tugged Deadpool with him through the window.

There was a building a few miles away that they usually sat on together, Peter swung the way there adjusting for the weight clinging to his chest even as he firmly told Wade no groping. The rooftop, as always, was deserted and Peter plopped on the edge with a heavy sigh, his breath puffing out in a jet of pale white at the higher altitude. Wade settled beside Peter with a hum of some pop song that had been popular two years ago, which doubtless Wade knew all the lyrics to.

"Taco?"

Wade questioned as he set a bag on the ledge between them, the sweet smell of greasy food wafting through the air and reminding his stomach of his too fast metabolism. He should say no.

Peter does not say no. The taco was delicious, and Peter resolved not to question where Deadpool had been keeping them, it was often better not to question Wade and just go along with whatever reality-defying thing he did. It had taken Peter a while to learn that.

"Something's different about you Petey."

Wade said quietly, an observation more than anything. Peter turned to face Wade, his mask was pulled up over his nose and he could see the pockmarks of Wade's skin, harsh in the darkness of the night about them. Peter didn't look away, but he nodded.

"Saw the multiverse."

"Oh okay. Wait what! My baby's all grown up!"

Wade responded turning to face Peter with wide eyes, the lens of his mask stretching dramatically as he added, "You're not kidding me here are you, Petey?"

"Nope, whole other blond me who was dead, me from the 1930s, there was also a pig," Peter replied casually before he paused staring Wade in the eyes he added, "You know I always disregarded your ramblings about the multiverse, but I shouldn't have."

Wade gaped for a long moment before he tackled Peter with all the force of an enthusiastic puppy. Peter resolutely stuck his feet to the side of the building as he caught an armful of enthusiastic Deadpool laughing at his friend's antics.

"Petey did I ever tell you that you're my favourite super."

Deadpool said with a happy sigh as he nuzzled into Peter's chest, the words brought a blush to his cheeks and the feeling of his very muscular friend practically perched in his lap didn't help. Pushing Wade away with a laugh Peter replied, "Yeah, yeah and you're my favourite merc."

"Really?"

Wade questioned a hand clasped over his chest as he stared at Peter with big hopeful eyes that should not be so endearing through the lens of a mask. Peter nodded with a grin and returned to eating his taco as Wade spoke to the invisible boxes.

"Did you hear that? I'm his favourite merc!"

Peter smiled into his taco and shook his head at Wade before he paused as his spider-sense flared to life. Regretfully stuffing the rest of the frankly delicious taco into his mouth Peter stood and turned to Wade.

"You coming?"

Deadpool stared for a moment before he nodded weakly and replied, "Baby you can't just say that to me. You look too cool!"

Shaking his head Peter dropped off the side of the building letting the air wrap around him as Wade followed behind him. It was probably going to be a long night, but Peter couldn't find it in himself to care, patrolling with Wade was always entertaining.

X

Thank you all for reading! This chapter introduced Deadpool and also set up everything with Mary Jane, who is awesome. Reviews/comments are always appreciated until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, we are back. Thanks to everyone who left a positive comment on the last chapter I really appreciate it! Just a fair warning that with exams approaching my writing schedule will probably be thrown off. But I'll survive never fear. For now, read on and enjoy!

Spiderman and Venom are the property of Marvel

X

Peter gasped out a harsh breath as his spine collided with an unfortunate wall sending waves of pain through his nerve endings even as he fired another web and dodged the incoming reptilian fist. It crashed into the concrete with all the force of an unstoppable object, cracking the pavement as Peter perched on the side of a skyscraper and tried to breathe through the pain.

Whose bright idea was it to give the reptilian scientist the same kind of technology Ant-Man used? Probably not the Lizard's which did not bode well in any case. That was just not fair. Granted from the blueprints Peter had snatched at the warehouse it was hardly as advanced and was more something like extreme growth hormones; kind of like the dinosaurs. Oh, and there was a giant fist swinging towards him once more. Great.

Peter swung out of the range of the fist and fired another web at the giant lizard destroying the formerly quaint downtown. The web wrapped around the Lizard's wrist and Peter tugged pulling the frankly ginormous (seriously this was way too huge) villain off balance.

"Hey, why don't you try picking on someone your own size? What did you already defeat all the chameleons at the local pet store?"

Peter called out as he swung underneath yet another fist and listened with a twist of satisfaction in his gut (that could also be residual pain hard to tell) as the Lizard roared, the sound shaking through the air. That was a good one, he was proud of himself. At some point, you could only make so many jokes before you ran out of material, but the internet never failed in that respect.

An idea occurred, and Peter considered it briefly as he shot his web towards Lizard's eyes and watched from his perch on a lamp post, spider-sense on high alert. The creature stumbled around before tearing the thick material off with his (very) terrifying claws.

"So, what's the plan this time? Stomp the city to death Godzilla style? Are you looking for a better view? I don't think this is the best way to do this. Let me guess, you want to mutate all the animals, so they take over their incompetent human overlords. Someone's already been there done that, unfortunately."

Peter yelled over the winds whipping around him as he swung above the Lizard before cutting underneath, wrapping his webbing around the large ankles. The Lizard laughed, which was a bit more unsettling (and sad) than the roaring from earlier but decided not to elaborate on his evil master plan that would totally never fail. Though it probably wasn't his evil master plan. Fine Peter could dig, it wasn't like the dude was doing it to become a celebrity.

Standing on the side of a building, Peter wished briefly that he had had time to get coffee before the Lizard had decided to take over the world. Crime is a crime of opportunity or whatever. More like a thief of perfectly good food and coffee.

"Yo! When you mutated did your eyes get left behind, because your aim? It's seriously off today."

Peter taunted (always a great idea) in an attempt to get the Lizard to move towards him and hopefully trip himself. All in a day's work. The Lizard turned and took one threatening step towards Peter, which instantly snapped the web around his ankles. Great, just great. Then a large fist was surging towards him, and the building he was conveniently standing on. For a moment, Peter debated the merits of attempting to catch the large fist hurtling towards him at who-the-fuck-knows miles per second before he wisely decided the super strength could not compare to giant lizard strength.

Springing off of the building, Peter fell through the air and quickly threw out another line whipping himself into the air above the Lizard who was staring at the now nearly demolished building with what appeared to be slanted eyes. Peter took advantage of the seeming distraction and hurtled himself towards the Lizard's head when in doubt use your fists as Daredevil always advised.

So, the Lizard hadn't actually been distracted, Peter discovered this as he was caught in one clawed fist and thrown into the nearby demolished building. Gasping in heaving breaths Peter blinked the dancing spots out of his eyes and shoved the wall off of his shoulders. The Lizard was watching and instantly charged towards him, likely to crush him beneath one large clawed foot. What a way to go, Peter thought in morbid humour even as he fired a web and slung around the reaching foot.

"You look like you could use some help."

A voice like gravel called from below. Peter glanced down briefly from his perch on the building, observed the roiling mass of black that could be only one symbiote (he did his research), flipped his eyes back to the green lizard stomping towards him and called out, "Sure, but I don't think you'll be able to eat this one's head."

Laughter sounded from below, it was grating a bit like nails on a chalkboard, but Peter didn't really have the time to try and find what it most sounded like. Instead, he flipped off of the building in a totally cool flip and fired a web-swinging above the Lizard's head and landing on his shoulder he delivered a punch that tipped the giant off his balance and into a nearby building. Peter was so glad Tony Stark had created a fund for the infrastructure of New York, because honestly? The city got destroyed on a semi-regular basis.

Landing on the street, Peter searched for the symbiote and found it staring at the Lizard with wide eyes that flickered towards him a moment later. Stretching his arms across his chest as Peter paid cautious attention to his spider-sense he called out, "You know, I never really got your name."

"We are Venom."

The symbiote declared proudly, the words resounding with meaning. Alright, Peter could dig. He nodded and glanced towards the rubble where the Lizard was stirring beginning to push itself up from the broken shell of a formerly lovely building.

"So how would you like to do this? You distract him, I try creating a big old web for him to trip on?"

Peter suggested as he checked his web fluid and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Venom. In daylight, the creature was absolutely massive compared to Peter, not mutant Lizard massive, but like three heads taller than him. He was also all thick corded muscle, though that was harder to define with the almost plasma-like skin.

Venom nodded his eyes stared at Peter all opalescent white that caught the sunlight like a kaleidoscope. The Lizard rose with a final shuffle of debris that clattered loudly with a warning of his spider-sense.

"Great. Try not to die I guess."

Peter said and fired a web at one of the few remaining buildings, he attached it to the corner of the building and swung behind the tree-trunk legs of the Lizard as Venom distracted it by pounding at its legs. Yay teamwork. He missed the other Spider People.

Creating a web was always interesting, Peter had once spent seven hours studying spider-webs (and the effects different drugs had on them, for research purposes obviously). They were a complicated structure and depending on what he was trying to do had to have different structural capabilities. In this case, the web needed to be hella thick. Oh, and he also needed to stay aware of the Lizard currently attempting to beat Venom into a pulp.

Swinging, into the air, Peter shot web into the Lizard's eyes and let the web taunt dropping him towards the ground and Venom where he nodded briefly and swung towards his net. Inhaling softly, Peter ignored the muscle pains and his tensed well everything as he called out, "Hey, why did the lizard go on a diet? It weighed too much for its scales!"

That was totally stolen from a joke book. The Lizard turned towards Peter and with a roar charged forward, Peter braced himself holding himself taut as his spider-sense whined like a siren in warning. Just as the Lizard reached his net Peter sprung into the air, high above the skyscrapers he watched as the Lizard's large feet caught in the web, he said a silent prayer for the strands to hold as he flung out another web.

It held and as Peter fell through the air the Lizard began to fall, his large arms flailing through the air as he crashed towards the ground. Peter narrowly avoided one of the large arms and valiantly attempted (he would have succeeded) to avoid the other arm when it suddenly changed direction and swatted him towards the ground like a bug; which granted he sort of was.

Peter flailed for a moment, panic slipping in as his fingers grasped at nothing and his web-slingers jammed. The ground was rocketing towards him and Peter was not ready to break his back again, to deal with the crippling pain every step would mean. A web finally shot out attaching to a nearby building at a less than preferable altitude that wouldn't catch his fall but would at least slow it.

The web went taunt and Peter grimaced as he wrapped it around his arm pulling on it as the ground careened wildly towards him. Then he hit the ground. Or rather he would have if Venom hadn't appeared catching Peter in his arms with a harsh exhale of air. Peter blinked his eyes open slowly to see the still somewhat terrifying visage Venom presented and smiled in thanks as the symbiote planted him on the ground.

"Thanks, the pavement isn't the most comfortable place to take a nap."

Peter said rubbing at the back of his head as his eyes darted to the Lizard who was collapsed on the ground and was… shrinking? The mutation probably had a time limit, which was great for both Peter and the police forces. Speaking of which he could hear the sirens in the distance.

When Peter returned his attention to Venom, Eddie Brock was standing there frowning at the destruction around them before he caught Peter's eyes and a small smile slipped onto his features as he asked, "So we're good to stay yeah?"

Peter nodded because what else was he supposed to say? No? Besides teaming up with Venom had been interesting and not half as bad as trying to fight with some supers (who would not be named).

"Oh, Spidey!"

A familiar voice called as a cab stopped briefly at the edge of a destroyed street sign before it pulled away. Okay. Peter turned surprise splashing briefly across his features at the sight of a familiar red suit as he called back, "Deadpool? What're you doing here?"

"Well I was going to come and cheer you on, but you're already finished," Wade pouted even as he sashayed over and in a completely one-eighty asked, "And who is this lovely alien and its host?"

"Can we eat him?"

The symbiote, Venom, asked appearing around Brock's shoulder to stare at Deadpool with shiny eyes. Wade fluttered his eyes and replied, "Take a man to dinner first! Although I don't think cancer is very delicious."

"Jesus V, we cannot go around eating everyone we meet," Brock lectured his symbiote before he turned to Wade and stuck his hand out, "Eddie Brock and this is Venom."

"Wade Wilson otherwise known as Deadpool."

He replied with a grin as he shook Brock's hand, Peter felt a bit lost as the two stared at each other for a long moment and the sirens drew closer. Finally, Brock replied, "The famous Merc with a Mouth, right?"

"Yep but no more killing thanks to Spidey over here."

Wade replied casually, and Peter tipped his head for a moment at the casual phrasing, it was strange to be reminded of how he literally changed Wade. Before he had met Deadpool he had been hurting, he had hidden it incredibly well underneath the banter, but Peter had seen through it. Like to like and all that.

Peter blushed as his stomach rumbled and three sets of eyes turned on him, with a raised brow Wade asked, "When was the last time you ate baby-boy?"

He shrugged, it was probably this morning, but it could have been yesterday after he and MJ had finished the final cleaning sweep of his apartment. Brock frowned slightly his eyes darting between Wade and Peter before they returned to his symbiote.

"Well, then I know the perfect solution! To the awesome burger place!"

Wade announced and struck a pose that immediately brought a smile to his lips. Shaking his head, Peter nodded and replied, "Alright, alright lead the way Pool. Wanna come Brock?"

He threw over his shoulder as Wade practically bounced in place. Brock seemed to debate the idea for a moment before his symbiote interrupted, "Hungry!"

And that was the decision made. It was probably better than sticking around and waiting for the police to arrive in any case. Deadpool slung his arm through Peter's and whispered a jaunty tune as they exited the ruined intersection and into the untouched streets of Brooklyn.

X

The Daily Bugle was always busy on a Sunday, interns (oh sweet nostalgia) ran about in a frenzy, editors yelled across the floor, while the writers collectively had a mental break down. Peter exited his editor's office, a kid pretty fresh out of university but with the right kind of guts to get into journalism, and observed the chaos as he sipped at his coffee. He was so glad he didn't have to sit in the office every day, he wrote his article at home, provided the occasional photo if necessary, and basically talked about the big fight of the week.

His editor, Sam, had loved the article on the recent fight with the Lizard wherein Peter had embraced his inner creativity (read bullshit) and talked about the Lizard's tragic backstory, the damage caused, the lack of casualties, and the sighting of a new super(?). It was nice to be able to write about Spiderman in a semi-positive light, it had only taken fifteen years or so.

The thought offhand made him recall Miles' universe and the way the Daily Bugle had switched from scathing to praise all in the course of a night. It was funny how things could change like that, one moment there, gone the next. Well, that was depressing. Peter forcibly shifted his thoughts away and wondered how Miles' was doing, had he told his parents? Was he sneaking out from his school every night and still managing to get some sleep?

At least he had Aunt May to support him. Oh, and there were the depressing thoughts once more, back with a vengeance. Peter sighed and stared at his coffee ignoring the nausea bubbling in his chest. Part of him wanted to return to that universe, to sweep Aunt May into a large hug and never let her go regardless of the multiverse. He wanted to be there for Miles, watch the kid grow and help him out. He didn't want to be alone.

"Mr Parker?"

A harried intern questioned snatching his attention away from what would doubtless be a spiral of unhappy thoughts that would end up in the shower. Peter nodded in greeting and the intern smiled weakly as she said, " Mr Jacobs wishes to see you in his office."

Concern flatlined through Peter for a moment before he dismissed it and smiled at the intern with a quick thank you, it was probably something else. Jacobs was married to Abrahams daughter, but all around was a decent man who had worked his way up from the bottom. It also conveniently helped that Spiderman had saved his life once in a hostage situation.

Tipping the rest of the cold coffee he didn't want to drink into his mouth, Peter placed the cup into the recycling (he was about eighty percent sure that was correct) and headed towards Jacobs' office. Knocking politely on the door, Peter entered and blinked away his surprise at the sight of Eddie Brock seated in one of the chairs in front of Jacobs' desk. His boss tilted his head at the open door and smiled at Peter before beckoning him inside.

"Peter just the man I was looking for! Come in, sit down, sit down."

Jacobs' said with a grin and Peter nodded in greeting and settled in the slightly uncomfortable seat tipping a nod to Brock. His boss clasped his hands together with a smile that seemed to radiate enthusiasm and said, "Excellent! This is Eddie Brock, as you probably know, he's looking to do an article on Vigilantes in New York and their effect on the crime rate. As you're our resident Spiderman expert I thought it would be best if he spoke to you."

"I'd be happy to help sir."

Peter responded dutifully as he slouched further into his seat legs crossed at the ankles. Jacobs' laughed shaking his head and replied, "I've told you to stop with that 'sir' business Peter. Anyways, I'll let you two get to it. I'm looking forward to your article Mr Brock."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Mr Jacobs. I really admire the changes your leadership has brought to the Daily Bugle."

Brock replied, and Peter's boss blushed before shooing the two of them out of the office. Peter shook his head at his boss' antics and turned to Brock who was smiling, it was a nice smile and suggested, "Coffee? It's better than trying to have an interview in this chaos."

He finished with a shrug, gesturing at the office where a stack of papers was flying through the air and someone was yelling. Peter grinned, a thought occurred, and he happily decided that it solved two problems at once.

"Sure, I know this place on 35th that makes great mochaccinos. Apparently, there are also bagels which are always a must."

Peter suggested as they made their way towards the exit, it was close by which was a bonus. Narrowly dodging what could possibly have been a stapler, Brock grinned and replied, "That sounds great."

Transit in Brooklyn was always a mess, you missed one bus and the next didn't appear for twenty minutes. Peter always thanked God when he arrived at the proper destination and this time was no different as they exited the bus crowded with a gaggle of teenagers who looked to be part of a Sunday school for goths.

The coffee shop sat at the corner of the intersection, the exterior had a mural of bright colours contrasting against sharp monochrome (of course it made him think of Noir and Penni) and a sign that excitedly proclaimed, "Bean there, Done that" Peter appreciated the title.

Inside the shop was quiet, that kind of aura one usually only found in these sorts of places, some band that had been popular when Peter was in high school played at a low volume in the background. Together they entered the short line browsing the menu and making polite conversation. How long have you been in the city? A week? Brooklyn your hometown? Born and raised.

And so, it continued until they were at the front, Peter knew the moment he saw Delilah, a fall of pretty blond hair and blue eyes, and yeah, he could understand why MJ had a crush on her. Peter panicked for a moment at the wide variety of selections they offered (too many) before quickly deciding. Placing his order (and a bagel yes!), Peter continued his conversation with Brock until they were seated at a booth by the window, two steaming cups of coffee between them.

"So, Mr Parker what do you know about the crime rates since Spiderman appeared?"

"Call me Peter please," he replied, and Brock nodded and replied, "Then call me Eddie."

"Well, Spiderman appeared roughly 15-20 years ago depending on what you want to call official. I wasn't the main writer when he first appeared, I was working as the photographer. But overall, while crime rates haven't appeared to drop much with the appearance of Spiderman, I would definitely say he still made an impact. He's not as brutal as Daredevil, and many of the criminals apprehended by police are re-released within a few years. Often though, when facing multiple encounters with Spiderman they become less hostile. Or so he's said."

"You've met him? Sorry, that was pretty rude."

Brock-Eddie interjected placing his cup on the table with a raised brow, his notebook open beside it. Peter nodded and scrubbed a hand through his hair as he internally panicked at the maze he had built and then proceeded to lose himself in.

"No, it's no problem, it was only once a short interview in thanks."

"What about the supervillains, surely they've had an impact on Brooklyn. And in a sense, they came because of Spiderman."

Peter swallowed around a mouthful of (delicious) bagel and hummed in agreement before he replied, "While that's true, I think it doesn't affect the levels of petty crime except to offer methods of employment."

Eddie finished writing something in his notebook and set it down with a thoughtful look, in the sunlight creeping in through the window he looked normal (and a tad bit unfairly handsome). It was almost easy to forget the man was host to a symbiote.

"Thanks, I think that will be a lot of help."

"It's no problem. What's your aim with the article anyhow?"

Peter replied with a tilt of his head, he wasn't suspicious of Eddie he had seen his previous work. It was more just general curiosity. Eddie smiled, a bit proud, and took a sip of his coffee before he replied, "I want to show that vigilantes have positive effects on the community, with statistics."

"Then you should go door to door and see how many grandparents have been saved."

Peter replied with a grin basking slightly in the warmth of the café and the pleasant social contact. Eddie grinned in a manner that was all teeth and nodded. Sipping at his coffee Peter tilted his head and questioned, "Are you planning on staying in New York long? It certainly receives a lot of action."

Eddie pursed his lips, brow furrowed in thought for a moment before he added, "Ah I don't know. I'm looking at staying, needed some space, but haven't really seen the sights."

Needed space from an ex? Peter wondered with something almost longing, maybe a bit bitter. He shook the thought away and instead let a smile, tiny but real (like a certain incarnation of himself) and replied, "I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like? I certainly know some of the best bars and bagel shops in the area."

"Bars and bagels the perfect combination. Sounds like a date. How about Saturday?"

Eddie replied with a grin before a look of annoyance flashed across his features, Peter wondered if that was Venom making an appearance. Peter nodded at the plan, about to formulate a witty response of some kind when his phone rung suddenly in his breast pocket, a tune Miles had insisted he use if it existed in his universe; it did. He slid open the phone and wearily replied, "Hello?"

"Good morning Mr Parker you submitted an application for a teaching position at our school last week. I was wondering if you're available for an interview?"

The voice, pleasant and definitely feminine, said over the line. Peter blinked in shock searching for words that eluded him before he replied, "I would be happy to. When would you like to meet?"

"Is tomorrow at 5 good?"

"Yes perfect, thank you have a nice day."

Peter listened to the reply distantly as he processed the fact that he was getting an interview! Ending the call, Peter glanced to Eddie who was scrolling through his phone with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry about that."

Peter said with an apologetic grin, running a hand through his hair. Eddie placed his phone down and shook his head as he replied, "No problem, we've all got things going on. Speaking of I need to get going. It was nice to meet you, Peter."

He took the grasped hand and nodded as he said, "Likewise, so Saturday?"

"Yeah, we can meet outside the Daily Bugle at 3?"

"Perfect."

Peter replied and waved in farewell as Eddie flashed a grin and turned mumbling aloud to himself (and likely Venom) as he exited the coffee shop. Peter sighed and slumped into the booth as he drained the last of his coffee. He had an interview tomorrow and he was already nervous.

X

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In Peter B.'s universe, the Lizard had basically lost most of his humanity so is a bit less cunning. What can you expect when you're fighting for over ten years? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, we are here with another (another) chapter! Also, thank you all so much for the super awesome comments! I hope you enjoy, read on!

*Just a WARNING: the first scene deals with a depressive episode and body dysphoria so for anyone who may be triggered feel free to skip the first scene.

Spiderman and Venom are the property of Marvel

X

It was dark in Peter's apartment, the kind that crept over everything and coveted the light away, left only shades and shadows. Outside the apartment, the faint sounds of the city going through the motions of the day filtered to Peter like sound through water. He pulled the blankets tighter around him, cocooning himself inside as he curled his legs to his chest. The motion felt as if he had run a thousand miles and then stopped to defeat the latest supervillain.

Everything hurt, his spine was pulsing, burning white hot agony with every shuddering inhale, his abdomen seemed to seize with pain every other minute (the only remnants of his period he still experienced), and he felt dried out like a husk of himself. Peter wanted to crawl out of his body, he hated it, hated how he felt. He felt sick, dizzy, and exhausted all at once like a fever was ravaging his body and leaving a corpse in its wake. He felt like scratching his skin off and bleeding away everything that was swirling inside his head.

He was a failure. He failed to save Gwen, Harry, he had failed Uncle Ben and Aunt May. How could they be proud of him? He was forty with a barely stable job, he was divorced. Why was he even Spiderman? Did he make a difference at all? All Peter did was get injured and then get back up again, and again, and again.

Why was he even alive? He just hurt everyone around him. He couldn't give MJ children, he couldn't be there for Miles', he couldn't help Wade. God, he couldn't help anyone. Peter closed his eyes and listened to the world breathe around him, listened to a world without him. Wouldn't it be better if he wasn't there attracting supervillains who destroyed people's homes, who killed people?

He had places to be, a job, people who relied on him. MJ wanted him to call, the city waited for him, Deadpool had a new food stand to check out, he was supposed to meet Eddie. How did any of them cope with him? He was such a loser, a useless waste of space.

How could he teach children? He was a mess, a bad influence, he would only bring danger to them. Maybe he had been right from the beginning, he didn't want children. He was best when he was alone. Then he couldn't hurt anyone.

His phone buzzed on the drawer beside his bed. Peter peeled a single eye open, in the darkness the shadows seemed large, hungry, as if they were reaching forward to swallow him whole. Peter's chest felt shaky and he turned his head. He had called the night school, and texted Eddie (who had gained his number from someone probably Jacobs), at least he didn't disappoint on every level. He was so useless, a degree in chemical engineering what was the use for that?

Peter's hands tightened in the blankets and he sobbed a harsh breath, his eyes felt sore like they were trying to escape his body along with the rest of him. His breath rattled in his chest like the time he had broken his ribs or the time he had been slammed into a wall or the time he had been dropped off a building.

His phone buzzed again. Peter didn't open his eyes, he rubbed his hands over his arms as if it could chase away the chill that was settling someone behind his heart as if it could chase away the loneliness that was bubbling up behind his throat.

He was so tired, so fucking tired. Too tired to even cry. To even let the emotions running through his veins out. Of being Spiderman. Of getting up again. Of going out each day and fighting the same crooks, the same villain, saving the same people who couldn't help themselves. He just couldn't anymore. How was he supposed to save the world? He was just one person dammit!

It swirled and chafed inside his mind folding over and over in on itself as Peter shuddered beneath the blankets trying to escape without moving. Trying to be dead to the world. In this reality.

His window opened. Peter registered this only vaguely as his thoughts bit into him, he heard the footsteps across the carpeted flooring that needed fifteen good cleans. He couldn't care, couldn't bring himself to turn his head. The simple motion felt as if it would sap the life out of him, bleed from his fingers to the sheets below. How long had he been here?

"Peter?"

A voice called, he shifted slightly under the blanket, some primal instinct at the mention of his name. He tried to place the voice, but everything felt foggy, like the aftermath of chloroform or a fight with Kingpin. The footsteps sounded once more, moving closer to his bed before a weight perched itself someone nearby. He blinked, it was a laborious motion and drained everything out of him in one go.

Wade was sitting beside him, he didn't have his mask on and in the darkness, his features seemed cratered more so than usual as if each pockmark held a piece of the darkness. A hand reached out and carded through his hair in a slow motion as Wade asked, "Hey Pete, one of those days huh?"

He didn't nod the motion felt too heavy. Wade sighed, and Peter wondered if he was sighing at Peter's lack of response, should he try, why? Wasn't he already enough of a disappointment?

"When was the last time you ate Petey?"

Wade asked and his voice, his voice was soft and rumbling. Peter blinked slowly. He didn't know. Didn't know what triggered this episode, when he fell into bed, barely knew what day it is. Wade didn't sigh but he shifted as if to leave and Peter tensed.

He didn't want to be alone.

"Shh it's okay baby-boy I'm not leaving, I'm just going to get some food. You're being so brave, I'm proud of you, I love you."

The words flowed like a balm to a burn as Wade leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. It didn't last, and Peter hated how dependent he was, he was such a burden. Why was Wade even friends with him?

Wade returned after a few minutes, he was carrying something, but Peter couldn't see from where he was lying down, could only hear the soft hum of a song on Wade's breath as he sat on the bed. A finger tapped his forehead and Wade questioned, "Can you sit up Petey?"

He nodded and tried weakly to struggle upwards, a hand rested on his lower back, the warmth radiating inwards as Wade guided him to rest against the headboard. He felt dizzy as if he could tip forward, but Wade supported him. Suddenly, there was a spoon in front of his mouth and Peter opened his mouth and swallowed the broth, it was warm and sent tendrils of it creeping through his chest all feather-light.

He ate the soup, and the crackers, listened to the hum of Wade's voice as he spoke above a bare whisper of nonsensical things, words that Peter could barely perceive as he focused on swallowing and chewing the food. It was probably excellent, but it was bland and almost tasteless to Peter like chewing cardboard.

When he was finished Wade placed the dishes out of sight and the hand returned stroking small circles into Peter's back the motion was repetitive, comforting. Peter tipped forward and buried his face in Wade's shoulder, he smelt like blood, gun powder, and beneath that there was something familiar like tacos and three am coffees. Peter's eyes ached again and this time it bowled him over like the tide and the tears were slipping down his cheeks and into Wade's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm here for you, you're okay. You're doing so well I'm so proud of you."

Peter's chest heaved, and he didn't know when he began to sob but Wade's voice was there through it all tethering him in place. He sobbed and panted until his chest his was aching and he could barely move but for the breath stuttering through his lips. Wade ran a hand through his hair, pressed kisses to his forehead, his presence there and burning.

"I-I'm such a failure. Can't save anyone."

Peter whispered the words feeling real as they sunk into the air. Wade made a strange sound, something almost pained, but he replied, "No you're not Peter. You've saved Brooklyn more times than I can count, and I'm very good at counting."

The joke sent the faintest curve to his lips before his stomach was sinking once more and he couldn't help but wonder why Wade was here. But he didn't want him to go, didn't want to be alone again. He missed everyone from the alternate dimensions, he felt safe with them. In his own universe, he felt on edge as if he was walking on a telephone wire and he was the next Peter to die.

"I'm sorry."

The words slipped out because he was forcing this on Wade, forcing him to take care of him. And why would he want to do that? Peter didn't save Wade, he did that by himself. Why was he even friends with Peter, all he did was drag him down?

"You have nothing to apologize for baby boy, I'm here cause I want to help you. I don't…I like seeing you happy Peter. And you know what Petey?"

"What?"

He murmured the words heavy on his tongue, his chest hurt, and he couldn't help but shake. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter in a hug before he pulled back and said, "You are the most amazing person I know, you're beautiful. You're dad-bod? Totally sexy? You are an intelligent person who's saved hundreds of lives. It's okay to have bad days, but remember that you're not alone Peter okay?"

Wade reassured, and Peter's fingers tightened in Wade's shirt and he couldn't help how his breath hitched how he felt like he was drowning, the water was piling above his head and he could see the air, but he couldn't reach it. He was crying for help and Wade was reaching towards him but there was too much distance. All the same, they share the same air.

"Alright, that's enough of that. We're going to go watch a nature documentary and eat ice cream."

Wade said, and Peter jolted slightly in surprise as his thick arms wrapped around Peter and lifted him effortlessly. He felt almost safe (more so than he has in a year) in the rocking of Wade's arms as if Brooklyn can't reach through the window and snatch the rest of his soul out from under him. Wade deposited him gently on the couch and wrapped all the blankets in Peter's apartment around him. He felt shaky and uncertain, confused and exhausted.

He returned with a bowl of ice cream with two spoons and flicked the tv on, fiddling with the remote for a few minutes before he settled on something with a triumphant grin. Peter watched and wondered why? Why? Why? But then Wade was wrapping his arms around him all heat and warmth and good, and the voice of the narrator was talking about animals who take care of their young, and the ice cream was cold but sweet.

Peter rested his head on Wade's shoulder and tried to block out the gnawing emptiness. It sort of works,

X

The sound of chatter drifted in from the hallway as students passed by his doorway, speaking with one another about the recent episode of some show. It almost made Peter nostalgic (you know if high school had actually been an enjoyable experience). He tilted his head back for a moment and rolled his shoulders relieving the tense muscle bunched there (maybe he shouldn't have stayed out an extra three hours). Scrubbing a hand over the stubble that had returned with a vengeance Peter fixed his gaze on the stack of paper on his desk.

Had his writing been this bad in high school? If so, he felt sorry for his teachers. It didn't help that while there were some students with a proper grasp of the subject, there were some truly horrible cases. Example A, one of his students, Jeremy, had written about the solar system and had conveniently forgotten about three planets (and Pluto, who was totally a planet). It wasn't all the kids' fault, their previous teacher had apparently been horrible and also fired on charges of assault and sexual harassment. Great.

"We are now receiving word that a fight has broken out on the west side of Brooklyn between two unknown hostiles who reportedly halted an attempted mugging. We are showing the footage now."

Peter tuned into the news playing on his laptop with one ear as he continued to mark the paper in front of him, the words filtered very slowly through his tired brain. Then he turned his head. No. Why? Peter questioned as shaky camera footage focused on the blurry image of one familiar red-suit and another familiar whirling mass of black-goo colliding with each other. Venom threw Deadpool into a wall, Deadpool attempted to slice Venom's arm off. Then the camera person regained their common sense and ran the hell away.

Excellent. Peter's first question was why the hell they were fighting in broad daylight? It was what, 10 in the morning? His second question was why the fuck were they fighting in broad daylight? Peter's third (and probably more reasonable question) was why they were fighting in the first place? Team up to stop a mugging, great. Immediately fight afterwards? Not so great.

Maybe this is how they became associated, an unstoppable force (Wade) vs an immovable object (or whatever, his next class was going to love that lesson). It was probably like those cartoons where two dudes fought and then afterwards had a deep camaraderie or something. That or Wade had pissed Venom off, which was also a very plausible explanation.

Still. Peter scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, the deep whole-body kind of sigh and reluctantly returned his attention to the papers in front of him. His phone rang. Peter was so tempted to just let the pop song ring through the classroom, but he had too many responsibilities for that. Pulling the phone out, Peter brightened slightly at the photo of MJ, curls on fire with that infectious grin and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Peter, I'm not interrupting your class or anything?"

MJ questioned with a laugh to her voice slightly breathless as if she had just run down the stairs. Peter grinned because it was so intrinsically MJ, shook his head, recalled he was on the phone and replied, "Nope I'm on my prep."

"Lucky. Though I don't envy having to teach teenagers."

"They're not all bad."

Peter defended, mostly out of necessity but a bit out of truth. MJ just laughed that sound that always settled something in him and replied, "Peter I remember high school, I doubt it has changed in fifteen or so years."

"Well, there certainly is a lot more technology."

Peter happily supplied thinking of the many (very) cool science videos he could show. MJ hummed the sound of traffic in the background of the call as she paused for a moment and then said, "Are you still good for dinner tonight? I'm ordering Chinese, the good stuff."

His stomach rumbled at the thought and Peter vaguely recalled that he had only had a coffee for breakfast (oops don't tell MJ). Laughing at the memory of that one incident with shitty Chinese food Peter replied, "Sure sounds good. Around six, right?"

"Yeah perfect, you can listen to me about my crush."

"The blond barista, or the blond restaurant…person? Is that the right word for someone nonbinary in that industry?"

Peter asked with a grin and something teasing to his tone. A part of him was sad that they wouldn't return to what they had, but he was happy when he saw MJ's eyes light up, he was happy to still be a part of her life.

"I think they use waiter? Anyways, you also have to spill the details about your date! It's on Friday, right?"

Peter grumbled good-naturedly and replied with a bit of a pout, "It's not a date."

"Honey you're taking him out to see the city, and you think he recently broke up with someone. It's totally a date."

MJ replied in a resigned tone that couldn't hide her excitement, lose your wife and she instantly becomes your matchmaker. A knock on the door distracted Peter and he glanced at the door to see one of his students hovering there, their body language practically screaming anxious.

"I gotta go MJ I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Peter."

The phone call ended with a beep and Peter flashed a small smile at the student, silent the kind of kid who kept their head down but was definitely talented in something, who hesitated at the doorway for a moment before they entered with a quiet, "Mr. Parker, I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

"Sure, come on in."

Peter said pulling out a nearby chair as he tried to remember the kid's name, he had only been teaching the class for a week and a bit. It was seriously hard to remember the names of 82 people and Peter wondered every day how teachers around the world coped.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He questioned as the student set their bag down and sat in the chair staring at their hands for a moment, visibly gathering their courage. Peter gave them the time, checking briefly on his phone for messages (maybe an explanation of some kind) in the quiet hum of his classroom.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about in class today. About identity and gender, you mentioned well… that well how gender is more of a construct and I…"

The student trailed off for a moment and Peter smiled in encouragement recalling the discussion. They had originally been discussing how gender often expressed itself in different roles in the animal kingdom and eventually the topic had trailed way off the beaten path. But Peter hadn't minded, he wanted to teach the kids, so he welcomed their questions, opened it up for discussion, it was important to encourage these kids. He wanted to help them grow and if that meant ignoring the lesson plan then that was just fine.

"I just… I don't feel like the gender I was assigned at birth. I don't feel like a girl, I-I'm not a girl."

Danny said (that was his name! short for Daphne) his voice wavering before picking up as he stared into Peter's eyes with a fire that he recognized. Peter nodded and thought for a moment thinking of the brief conversation he had had with Miles on the same subject (always be careful when wearing a binder, never buy the cheap ones for patrol, do not use webs). Eventually, he found the words and replied, "It's totally natural Danny to feel this way. There are hundreds of people like you out there… I'm like you."

So that was a moment of trust and Peter really hoped it didn't backfire and get him fired (literally). Danny looked up, his eyes were wide, shock and hope mixing there. Sometimes kids didn't have access to that information, to that worldview, they weren't able to consider it until they entered high school where whole different worlds got mixed up.

Peter had known pretty early on, but he hadn't really understood why he felt like that until Aunt May and Uncle Ben and sat him down and talked to Peter about it. It had been eye-opening and their support at the time had been welcome. Now, it seemed closer to a miracle. Most kids didn't get that experience. Granted paying for binders and then top surgery had been a bit of a bitch among other living expenses but Peter was lucky, he wasn't living on the streets.

Remembering something Peter rustled around in his Teacher Bag™ and pulled out a pamphlet, it was ruffled and a bit crinkled in places, but everything was still legible. Placing the pamphlet into Danny's hands Peter advised, "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always here okay? This pamphlet has a lot of information and sites with information that you can look into if you feel you're up to it."

Danny nodded, his fingers tightened around the pamphlet in his hands as he nodded and stood slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Peter stood with the intention of walking the student to the door and jerked in surprise as noddle arms wrapped around his torso and Danny said, "Thank you, Mr Parker! Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, kid."

Peter replied ruffling the fall of black hair on the kid's head. Danny pulled back and waved before darting out of the classroom with a final wave just as the lunch bell began to ring. Peter slumped into his seat and wondered at the warm and bright feeling bubbling in his chest (it felt suspiciously like happiness). Huh, maybe this job was right for him after all.

X

"Peter? PB? You there?"

A familiar voice called out… from above him? Peter blinked his eyes open and stared at the swirling mess of universal portal above him with wide eyes. Finally, the voice clicked in his sleep-addled mind and Peter replied, "Miles?"

"Guess who found out a way to go universe travelling without destroying the multiverse?"

Peter laughed at the words and sat up slightly as he replied, "Penni?"

"Yep, and she even made cool armband thingys!"

And suddenly an armband was landing on Peter's lap, it looked like a watch if a watch had met a mecha robot from the future. Peter grinned, the smile stretching across his face and he couldn't stop it, he was just so happy at the possibility to see everyone again.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on huh?"

Peter said muffling a yawn, Miles laughed (the sound shouldn't be that endearing) and replied, "You bet!"

"So, does your dad know you're Spiderman?"

Peter asked with a shit-eating grin as he glanced around for a clock only to determine that it was fuck all in the morning. Miles groaned, and Peter couldn't help but laugh at the kid's misery, he had missed them, all of them.

"So, you going to come over or are we going to talk ceiling to ceiling because my neck is getting a serious crick."

"That's because you're old!"

Peter groaned and contemplated (briefly) webbing Miles to a wall before he decided against it. Instead, vindictively he asked, "You talked to Gwen yet?"

"You talked to MJ yet?"

Miles parodied back, and Peter couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth a grin quirking his lips as Miles' laughter bounced around his ceiling.

X

Thank you all for reading! The first scene was pretty heavy, but it was an important scene. Also, the other spiders have made an appearance hurrah! Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who left comments on the last chapter! Read on and enjoy!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

It was pretty warm for the edge of October, the leaves on the trees hung in bright bursts of colour that in the early evening reminded Peter of swinging away from Alchemax with Miles and Gwen. He tucked his somewhat shabby coat (it was not a hobo coat thank you very much Miles and MJ) closer to his body and scanned the streets searching the corners as the world bustled around him, everyone had somewhere they needed to be. He spotted Eddie leaning against a wall, his phone in his hands and the light of the screen like a halo around his features.

Walking towards Eddie, Peter casually called out, "Come here often?"

Eddie turned, tucking his phone into his pocket he flashed a grin at Peter that was all teeth (and was totally endearing). He tipped his head as if in thought before he replied, "Only on the promise of getting to know New York."

"Well, then you're in luck. I just happen to know New York quite well."

Peter replied tipping his chin up slightly and planting his hands on his hips to add the right dramatic sense to the words. It was totally true. He probably knew New York better than anyone else. Not that he could really share that information with him. Eddie snorted into his hand and Peter grinned in response, it was always fun to make people laugh (hence the quips).

"So where would you like to go? The Empire State building?"

He questioned casually (totally not forced, he wasn't nervous at all) running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the brick wall beside Eddie, who blanched and replied, "Not a fan of heights."

"That's cool. Used to be the same."

Peter replied nonchalantly recalling that time before had been Spiderman, gravity sort of lost its all-consuming fear when you could drop out of the sky at any time. Eddie grinned, and his eyes went distant for a moment, he was probably talking to Venom. At that moment, some part of Peter desperately wanted to declare his secret identity. He wanted to get to know all of Eddie, symbiote included. But secret identities were kind of important.

"Well, we don't have three days to go and see all of New York. But I know a route that passes by Central Park and ends at a great restaurant with a view of the Empire State Building?"

He suggested with a shrug as he frantically tried to remember the route he had taken on his fourth(?) date with MJ. Eddie glanced up, kind of like a puppy with floppy ears, and grinned (it was the kind of grin that sent a man's heart fluttering and he was totally not obsessing) he nodded and replied, "That sounds great. Lead the way."

Peter grinned and turned from the brick wall out onto the street as cars veered past in a rush of light and sound and citizens scattered every which way. Eddie followed beside him observing the city with ravenous eyes as if he couldn't quite get enough of it.

"First time in New York?"

Peter questioned as they carefully walked around a large group of people watching a live performance (he wasn't quite sure what was happening but there was music). Eddie made a vague questioning sound and then shook his head as he replied, "Once, I think when I was pretty young for a class school trip or something."

"Good old school trips, an hour-long bus ride with thirty-two children."

Peter replied good-naturedly and recalled with a touch of dread the trip to one of the local science centres he was trying to organize. Eddie laughed, it was a nice sound one that rumbled in his chest and made his face light up highlighting all the laugh lines around his eyes and the curve of his lips.

"So, how's your article coming along?"

"It's doing pretty well, Luke Cage agreed to an interview, which you know I'm pretty psyched for. And you know what they say, where Cage is Jones is bound to follow."

"That's pretty cool, how'd you manage to score that one?"

He questioned as they walked across a crosswalk, one car swerving dangerously near to them but missing by a good inch or so. Eddie stared and shook his head but once they reached the sidewalk he replied, "Mostly luck. Though not certain how that worked out, my luck's been pretty shit in the last year or so," Eddie paused and the briefly corrected, "Alright mostly shit."

"That's a mood. Though I doubt you'd be able to get an interview with Daredevil even with the gods on your side."

"Oh?"

"He's pretty reclusive."

Peter supplied with a shrug pausing slightly as they came across a wide expanse of shadows towering nearby. In contrast to the city still soaring around them, Central Park was practically dipped in shadows pierced by the occasional street lamp. Eddie stared for a long moment his brow briefly furrowing followed by an eye twitch. He broke the silence a moment later to question, "It must be pretty nice during the day huh?"

He hummed in agreement gently tugging Eddie by the arm out of the way of a rouge bicycle whose light flashed and blinked like a night club on opening night. Eddie stared at Peter's hand on his arm for a moment before he flashed a grin and with a tilt of his head said, "Onwards?"

Peter looped his arm around Eddie's (he was totally fine with this) and pulled the man back onto the streets dutifully guiding them forward as his eyes tracked the nearby street signs. A warm silence descended between the two of them for a brief moment, it was almost thoughtful, and the warmth of Eddie's arm seemed to radiate from Peter's fingertips all the way up this shoulder.

"Hey, Pete? Can I call you Pete?"

"Pete's fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any shots of some of the vigilantes of New York that I could use? I would credit you of course. It's just… photographers aren't good at getting shots of superheroes."

Eddie finished rubbing the back of his head and grinning down at Peter. He laughed because the statement couldn't have been truer, his laughter filled the air for a brief moment before he caught his breath and with a grin replied, "Sure it's no problem. I totally understand, they try to send me photographs for my article, but I usually just take my own. They're all blurry for shit."

Eddie snorted and as they passed under a fluorescent sign his features were cast in sharply contrasting hues of red and blue. Peter rubbed a hand through his hair and resolutely didn't think of how hot he had looked.

"You're a real great photographer man. I've seen your stuff a few times."

Eddie commented his eyes connecting with Peter's and he could see the almost murky blue swimming there. He blushed at the compliment, he had been passionate about it once, but like most things, it had fallen to the wayside.

"Thanks."

He replied trying to suffuse the one word with how much the compliment meant to him. Eddie grinned and nodded before a pensive expression crossed his features and he asked, "Man you ever have to deal with your editor yelling at you about a problem you didn't even create?"

"Hell yeah, all the time. Or when you're writing a piece and you're researching and then bam! Your internet goes, and you've lost the whole draft."

"Man, that is the worst. Or how about when…"

And so, they continued back and forth as they crossed by a shady alleyway (he had a brief moment of regret he wasn't patrolling) or watched from a distance as a car crash almost happened. It was nice to compare their experiences, journalism was a pretty broad field, and for most of Peter's life, he had only been a photographer. Eddie had tons of experience he trailed off at one point and then mentioned something that led to a story with waving hands and dramatic sound effects.

Eddie had done a lot, all in an effort to bring the truth to light (even before the symbiote). Peter could appreciate that because, in the end, it was people like Eddie that really made a difference, who changed people's world view. Sure, Peter could sweep in and save the day, stop the latest supervillain, but he didn't change anyone other than perhaps provide them with a new-found appreciation for life.

Then they were at the restaurant, it looked a bit like a hole in the wall with a crumbling red-brick façade and a sign that blinked lazily declaring 'Mamma's' it wasn't highly creative, but it was damn good (he almost wanted to take Eddie to Miles dimension so they could go to the super awesome burger place). Peter grasped the door handle and with a titled bow said, "After you sir."

Eddie laughed the sound rich, and Peter followed behind. Mama's was styled like a diner from the '50s had met the Roman Empire it was all architecture in one area and neon lights in another. Sliding into a booth near the end perched by a window Peter coughed slightly to get Eddie's attention and pointed out the window. The Empire State Building rose above the surrounding skyscrapers looking as if it could pierce through the sky above and into the ozone layer.

He chanced a glance at Eddie's face, his eyes were wide, and his lips were parted ever so slightly (he looked very kissable) and Peter couldn't help the dopey smile that slid across his lips. He loved New York, loved the way it wrapped around him as he fell, the way people would call the police, or provide him with food, the way they would gather together in a crisis, it was home.

A server appeared, he was blond (MJ would love him) with a curly sort of grin and a uniform that wasn't dissimilar to a onesie. In a chipper voice, he stated, "Good evening fellas, I'm Matt if you need anything, I'll be your server tonight."

The waiter placed two menus on the table and strode away with a spring in his step. Peter muffled a grin into his palm and shared a look with Eddie that simultaneously seemed to agree that their waiter was a very bubbly person. He glanced at the menu carefully, weighing calories (he wasn't watching his weight) and how hungry he was before deciding. He placed the menu on the table and glanced up at Eddie who seemed deep in thought but was likely conferring with his symbiote (communication was a necessary part of any relationship).

After a moment, Eddie set the menu down and checked his phone briefly before steepling his fingers across the table. Grinning Peter questioned, "So what do you think?"

"It's interesting. Haven't seen anything like it in San Fran."

"Are there a lot of differences between New York and San Fran?"

Peter questioned as he traced his fingers over the shiny linoleum of the table top, there was a scratch that looked something like a spider beside the window. One corner of Eddie's lips quirked into a grin and he shook his shoulders in a vague shrug and replied, "Some, slang is a bit different. And your transit system is honestly a bit fucked up. But every city has their problems. Even if New York just happens to attract more evil-minded villains and the like."

He grinned and opened his mouth to respond when their waiter appeared in a flurry of lime green and questioned, "Now what will y'all be having tonight."

They rattled off their orders and the waiter took their menus and vanished with a flourish. Peter grinned and commented, "Man this reminds me of my first date. I thought I was gay for weeks afterwards."

Eddie laughed and replied, "Ah yes, the embarrassing 'am I gay' first date. I think mine was at a bowling alley. It usually turns out to be only somewhat incorrect."

"Of course. Got to have a sexual awakening sometime."

Peter replied with a shrug and prayed silently that his cheeks weren't as red as he felt they were. Eddie nodded and replied, "When was yours?"

"Apparently I told my ex three separate times I'm bi, but it would probably be Captain America."

"Oh, that's a mood. I think mine was my crush on, don't laugh, Spiderman. But meeting my ex's new boyfriend definitely cinched the not straight category."

Peter didn't laugh, he just internally screamed at the confession (for like a good three minutes) and nodded. The waiter arrived with their drinks placing a coke in front of Peter (yes!) and a root beer in front of Eddie before whirling off.

"To Ex's and gay awakenings!"

Peter proposed lifting his can slightly into the air, Eddie across the table grinned and clinked his can against Peter's with an accompanying, "Here, Here!"

The coke was sweet, and Peter could almost taste the acid of it as the cool drink washed down his throat. The food arrived a few moments later, two large steaming plates that in the light of the neon above seemed to glow, piled high with a mash of french-fries, onion rings, two burgers, and a little clay container of ketchup. They shared simultaneous glances over their separate but very large meals and laughed, Peter wasn't surprised they both had large appetites. Mama's was also semi-famous for a reason.

The waiter grinned and waltzed off with a trill of parting words, looking far too happy about something (Peter couldn't complain his heart still felt about ready to leap out of his chest). It was good. So good. Peter lost a few moments in the pure bliss of good food and when he finally glanced up Eddie looked equally as happy.

"Food."

Peter mumbled, and Eddie responded with a laugh in agreement, "Food."

"So how long are you planning to stay in New York for?"

Peter questioned as he picked at his fries and swirled them through the ketchup to create whimsical designs. Eddie blanched for a moment before an almost embarrassed or bashful expression dawned on his features and he replied with a shrug and a bite of an onion ring, "Probably for the near future? I needed some space from my Ex, like don't get me wrong we're good, but I needed some time away from it all."

"No, I get it, my Ex has decided to become my overbearing best friend. So, do you have a place to stay or have you been living out of a motel?"

"Same! I've uh… been living out of a motel."

Eddie replied with an awkward grin before his eyes dipped to the table. Well, that sort of explained the rugged hobo look (which was totally his thing first). Though Peter was pretty sure Eddie was kind of rugged in general, the kind of guy with his life in three places.

"Well, that's a problem that needs to be solved. Let's me guess low budget?"

Peter questioned, and Eddie perked up glancing at Peter with surprise as he sipped at his coke with raised brows and a grin. Eddie nodded, and Peter grinned as a great idea (that he would totally not regret later) struck him.

"I have the perfect, well mostly perfect solution. The building I live in is decently shabby, the price is low, and someone just died three doors down from me."

Peter caught Eddie's vaguely worried look and added, "It was an old lady, don't worry she wasn't murdered. A very nice old lady who's probably going on to old lady heaven."

Eddie grinned his cheeks were a pale almost red and in the neon lights above Peter could feel his heart skipping a few beats. A moment passed, where Eddie considered it playing with the tab on his can before he glanced up and replied, "That would be perfect Peter."

"Great, we can go tonight if you like?"

Peter suggested as he finished the last of his (very delicious) fries. Eddie nodded and paused for a moment before he added, "But first a milkshake."

"But first a milkshake."

Peter responded in agreement grinning at Eddie who was smiling back. Peter was so screwed, and MJ was going to be so very smug.

X

The crooks were in an abandoned building, because why the fuck not. Peter probably could have heard their evil plotting through the thin walls of a building a week away from being demolished. Why where they always so predictable? Where was the variety? Peter sighed faintly as he entered through the roof of the building, it was almost like all buildings that were in any way shabby were mandated to have a roof entrance.

The hallways were slim and squished together like someone had changed the floor plans with crayon and the lights overhead flickered like a moth's wings moments before it met the fire. Peter did not like abandoned buildings.

Peter paused as his spider-sense fluttered briefly at the back of his mind and he slid into the shadows of a doorway as footsteps appeared. In the darkness, he almost appeared like the devil and for a split moment Peter was vaguely terrified until he called out, "Wade?"

"Baby-boy!"

Wade squeaked silently in response stepping into the light so that Peter could see the surprised lens of his mask. Peter wasn't quite sure why he was surprised as they had arranged to meet at the suspicious abandoned building. Maybe he had scared him? Or Wade was just happy to see him. The thought sent a scatter of warmth through his chest as he grinned at Wade and shrugged off the heavy weight of his arm on his shoulders.

"So, what's the plan?"

Wade questioned leaning against the wall, after a careful moment of testing, with a tip of his head. He was following their unspoken rule that Deadpool did not come up with the plans. Ever. Peter hummed for a moment listening to the dull thrum of his spider-sense broadcasting danger that was mostly nearby.

"For now, we need to gather information. So, find where they're gathered, listen, get what we need, and surprise attack bam!?"

Peter suggested with a shrug crossing his arms over his chest as the draft from the doorway behind him brushed across his shoulders. Wade nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing in place, and commented in a sultry whisper, "You being all smart and authoritative really gets me going Spidey."

Peter groaned out loud at Wade's flirting even as he could feel the heat blossoming on his cheeks. Wade just winked in response and briefly glanced upwards to listen to the Boxes (as Wade had once explained briefly).

Footsteps sounded in the corridor, a whole hoard of footsteps and one voice called out, "Did you hear voices? I swear I heard something."

Another replied in the affirmative and suddenly Peter's spidey-sense was very unhappy. Wade's features stretched wide in comical shock and before Peter could protest, he pushed both of them into the room and shut the door with a silent click.

It was not a room and Peter had likely very much imagined the breeze from before. It was a closet. Of course, it wasn't even a nice closet, it was more like the type of janitor's closet at a school and it was definitely not made to fit two grown men.

Peter groaned aloud, he was a scathing mix of anger, embarrassment, and pure misery (and another emotion they weren't going to talk about). He mostly understood why Wade had done it, the corridor was tight and if they had tried to fight it would be difficult and wouldn't allow them to get any information (the reason they were there in the first place). Still, he was trapped in a closet with Wade.

He could feel Wade pressed against his spine a line of heat and warmth that seemed to radiate inwards. Peter thanked God, the angels above, and whatever else was up there that they both had padding in their suits because there was definitely blood rushing in multiple directions.

"Do you see anything?"

One of the crooks asked paused just outside the closet. Great. Wade was a tense line behind Peter his body curved almost around him. Peter held his breath in the silence and watched the doorknob.

"Nothing."

"Well search the area anywhere. You know how finicky the boss gets about Spiderman."

Crap. Peter instinctively webbed the doorknob shut to the pleased blare of his spidey-sense. Double crap. Peter had just locked both of them in the closet. He could break his webs so that wasn't really the problem. But it was still a problem and Peter was totally internally freaking out.

The sound of footsteps appeared, and the doorknob jingled and jangled for a moment that caught in Peter's chest and hammered his heart through his head. Whoever was on the other side of the door gave up after a moment and the footsteps moved away followed by others searching the long hallway. Underpaid crooks were the best, they didn't give a shit.

Peter slumped all the tension draining out of him leaving him boneless. Wade's arms wrapped around his chest supporting him even as Peter could feel the breath on his neck as Wade sighed. Wow okay.

Silence lingered for a brief moment before Wade stated in a chatty whisper, "So I heard Eddie's moving into the same building as you."

Peter hummed in agreement and muffled a giggle as Wade poked at his ribs. That was totally cheating. Wade shuffled slightly behind Peter and in a breathy whisper asked, "Can I move into your building as well? We can all have sleepovers."

He could almost see the eyebrow waggle Wade was doing behind him as a hand wandered. Peter batted away Wade's creeping hand and snorted, he chose the dignified option of not replying to that query.

"That reminds me. Would you like to explain to me why the fuck you were fighting Venom in broad daylight? Don't get me wrong I'm proud of you for stopping a mugger. But seriously? It was on the news!"

Peter whisper yelled glancing at the doorway only once as he attempted to focus his irritation on Wade. A head settled on his shoulder and Peter could feel Wade's broad chest behind him as the mercenary whined out, "But Spidey! We were getting to know each other."

"In broad daylight!"

Peter repeated before he sighed and rolled his eyes. Relaxing slightly against Wade, Peter scrubbed a hand over his face and added softly, "Just please be more careful. You already live a dangerous life. I don't want people coming after you, either of you, because they saw you on the news."

Wade was silent for a long moment before his arms tightened around Peter, tight in the good way like a hug and all Peter could smell was gunpowder and tacos and midnight conversations in the chill air.

"Sorry, Petey."

Wade whispered the words honest, raw and stripped of the normal joviality he used to cover up his brokenness. They all had their coping mechanisms. Some were better than others. Peter ran a finger gently over the arm across his chest and leaned his head against Wade's chest.

"There's nothing boss."

"Alright clear out. Let's return to the ground floor."

The voices popped the comfortable bubble of silence between the two of them as the sound of footsteps retreating down creaky old stairs echoed through the floor. Peter tapped Wade's hand and shifted to move.

"Can't we just stay like this forever? Okay at least a little longer?"

Wade pleaded quietly with a hint of something joking to his tone. Peter almost (desperately) wanted to say yes instead he shook his head and pried the webbing off the doorknob. Wade sighed but his arms dropped from around Peter as the closet door opened and they entered the hallway.

"Plan still the same?"

Wade questioned as they crept side by side down the hallway. Peter nodded and stared at the stairs with a look of dismay before he attached himself to the walls and beckoned Wade to follow. Wade employed his (actually) existent skills as a mercenary and crept down the creaky stairs without a sound and a look of happiness stretched across his mask.

They were gathered on the ground floor. They were All gathered on the ground floor. Near twenty to thirty men (not that Peter wanted to count) all sitting in chairs or talking in hush conversations. Standing at the front of the room was Rhinoceros, because like before, why the fuck not? Peter had no doubt that Rhinoceros was not the man behind the recent plot springing up. But the fact that two supervillains were in on it did not bode well for Spiderman or his bones.

Sharing a nod with Wade, Peter attached himself to a beam and climbed the ceiling that was practically shrouded in shadows. This was just bad planning. The room probably used to be a foyer of some kind Peter thought as he crawled closer to Rhinoceros who was standing by a table filled with plans. Which illustrated some kind of world-ending device probably. Normal stakes, right?

Spinning a web Peter lowered himself slightly, still hidden in the canopy of shadows, he could spot Wade listening to the conversations of the crooks gathered in circles even as he memorized the information on the sheets. It was not looking good and was smelling suspiciously of a certain multi-limbed villain. Which just hell no. Peter had had enough of that.

Deciding to interrogate later fight now Peter dropped from the ceiling onto the plans. Rhinoceros turned, Wade made himself visible and chaos erupted.

Peter settled into the fight, his spider-sense guiding him as he dodged the crooks attempting to pile him and swung through the air above Rhinoceros' head. He was also attempting to keep the supervillain from rushing into the walls it would probably bring the building down on all of them. He could hear Wade in the distance laughing and throwing weird sentences at the criminals around him.

The fight blurred on, the lackeys kept appearing and Rhinoceros kept charging, though it was pretty half-hearted. Wade died at one point, his body sliding into two pieces as a giant sword sliced him in half. Who the fuck brought a claymore?

Peter's heart did a little stutter as he saw Wade die, his hand slacked on the web, but he caught himself and flipped onto the ground taking out two crooks. He knew Wade could regenerate, that the possibility of him dying was far higher (and he had certainly received a morality check). But it still hurt Wade and Peter didn't care if his friend would come back, he shouldn't have to die in the first place.

Eventually, sirens sounded in the distance, and most of the crooks were webbed to the walls or floor (which he was kind of worried about if the building decided to collapse, again abandoned buildings sucked. Rhinoceros threw one last charge, a half-hearted final line of foreboding doom and disappeared with the few remaining lackeys. It was the same old same old (not that Peter wanted even more powerful supervillains or higher stakes).

Settling on the floor with a huff, Peter twisted until his back cracked (ouch) and walked over to Wade who was waving at a criminal with his disembodied hand. It kind of made him grin.

"All gone baby-boy?"

Wade questioned as he dropped his hand and stared at his abdomen with a vaguely sad look. Peter nodded and they traded information and speculations on what the supervillains were trying to accomplish this time. Peter was betting on something mutation related, or someone trying to open a portal to an alternate universe… again.

The sirens drew closer and Peter checked the time and groaned. He had classes to teach tomorrow and generally he wasn't allowed to look like he was trying to imitate a racoon. It didn't set a good example for the kids.

"New curfew?"

Wade questioned and Peter nodded ignoring his stomach's half-hearted rumble he replied, "Can't look like shit when you teach kids."

Wade nodded and grinned all bright and goofy before he reached into one of the pouches on his hip and pulled out a wrapped lump. It was probably a burrito. With a grin, Wade replied, "I can see you teaching Spidey, you're probably great. Here take this to eat on the way home, we can eat out (ha) on another night."

"You sure Pool? I can spare the time… and thanks."

Peter questioned tilting his head to hide his blush. It was kind of their post-patrol ritual to eat something together afterwards. Wade nodded and slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and said, "I'm sure, you go get some sleep baby-boy. I'm definitely not sleeping tonight either way."

The last part was added with a wink and Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Wade away playfully. As the sirens neared Peter placed a quick kiss (oh wow his heart) on Wade's cheek and quickly abandoned ship darting out of a broken window.

The swing home was mostly peaceful, the burrito was good, he stopped a mugging, (ignored his internal screaming) and generally felt very exhausted. With a sigh of relief, Peter opened his window and slipped inside his room and pulled his mask off with a slump of his shoulders.

"Peter?"

Someone questioned behind him.

X

Sorry not sorry about the cliff-hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was pretty fun to write. If I don't update soon, it's not because I wish to extend your misery (that's a bonus) exam season is here. Best of luck to anyone who has exams! Does anyone have any guesses as to who it was? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who left comments on the last chapter, y'all are amazing! Read on and enjoy!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

Peter turned around slowly, his mask still clutched in his hands and his heart pounding through his head. Eddie stood in the doorway, the door itself hung limply to the side (what could you expect from a shabby apartment), there was an expression of shock pulling itself across his features. Crap.

"I don't suppose you would believe me if I told you I just returned from Comic-Con?"

Peter questioned with a grin that kept slipping as his fingers tightened on the mask in his hands. Eddie glanced at the open window behind Peter, at his suit, and his expression furrowed tipping into something that almost instinctively made Peter curl into himself.

"Were you going to tell us?"

Eddie questioned and Peter could see Venom now in the half-light of his apartment, the whites of his eyes reflective like a predator on the road. Peter exhaled the motion slow and heavy, his hands were shaking, and his mind was racing. He didn't know what to do.

Some part of Peter wanted to flip out the window, to run away. But he couldn't do that, Eddie deserved an answer even if Peter was terrified that he would lose Eddie. He was terrified of losing people close to him. He didn't want to confront that, not after Gwen, May, Harry, even MJ.

"I was going to tell you, once I knew you better. It's just… hard when you've lived your whole life with two identities. And sometimes knowing can place people in more danger."

"Do you think that excuse works? You and I both know that Venom isn't weak, we're strong enough to fight against super villains Peter. Why did you really not tell us? Do you not trust us? What you trust Wade with your identity but not us?"

Peter let the words wash over him. He probably deserved them. Eddie was right, he should have told him earlier, he should have told him when they had coffee together. Peter crossed his arms protectively over his chest and tilted his head down. He could be angry at Eddie in return. He had every right to keep his secret identity. But he was exhausted, so tired already from patrol and from work and it all seemed to bubble up and swell in his chest until his eyes were stinging and the floor was spinning beneath his feet.

"Peter?"

Eddie called out and he was suddenly in front of him. When did that happen? Peter glanced up from the floor into Eddie's blue (very blue) eyes and opened his mouth to offer an apology, an explanation, something because Eddie deserved something. Nothing came out.

"Hey shh, it's okay Peter. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm still angry but you have the right to keep your identity a secret."

Eddie reassured, his voice a low rumble between the two of them, and in the half-light of his apartment, everything was cast in shadows. Peter blinked and swayed even as a watery smile spilt across his features.

"I'm sorry I should have told you regardless."

Peter mumbled and Eddie sighed running a hand over his face. Peter stiffened in surprise as Eddie's arms wrapped around his torso, tight and warm with the smell of old cigarettes from his new apartment, something like smoke, and something he couldn't quite define.

He slumped in Eddie's grasp, it was warm, and Peter's skin was still cold from patrol. One hand rubbed small circles into his back and Peter couldn't help the way his body shuddered (and maybe he was a little starved for physical affection these days). Eddie didn't let go for a long moment, he tucked Peter's head to his chest (okay maybe he was short) and Peter could feel Eddie breathing beneath him.

"So, you're Spiderman huh?"

Eddie said casually as he pulled away slightly, in the darkness his grin was near blinding. Peter cracked a smile and with a shrug moved to close the still open window and replied, "Since fifteen."

"Fifteen! Christ, I can't imagine trying to write calculus and then saving the city an hour later. I only met V this year."

Peter grinned at Eddie's shocked reply, Miles was younger than him when he had started (which he totally didn't stay awake at night thinking about). Flicking on a lamp, Peter watched as weak golden light filled the apartment, it was kind of a mess.

"So, uh feel free to ask any questions?"

Peter said rubbing a hand through the hair at the back of his head. Eddie snorted but settled on the couch, Venom peered over his shoulder observing Peter's apartment with wide eyes. Finally, after a moment of silence, Eddie questioned, "So when you said you've met Spiderman, you've literally met him huh?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Peter replied with a huff of laughter as he opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and offered one to Eddie who politely declined. Settling on the couch Peter tipped his head back with a muffled sigh, his muscles were probably going to be sore tomorrow (and he would totally look like a racoon).

"How long have you known Deadpool?"

Eddie questioned, running one finger lightly over Venom's head, who purred at the attention (a symbiote should not be that adorable). Peter scrunched up his brow as he did a mental tally trying to remember when they had first met. It had been before he was eighteen of that much, he was certain.

"Probably close to fifteen years."

Peter replied after a moment and a sip of water. Eddie hummed and a silence descended between the three of them for a moment before Eddie tilted his head and asked, "So you've met the Avengers."

"Yeah, tried to recruit me a good twelve times. But I prefer to be the Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman, not a saver of the universe fifteen times over."

Eddie laughed and the sound settled something in Peter's chest, made it easier to breathe past the lump in his throat. He had been so worried that Eddie would just turn and leave, that they wouldn't speak, that he would have to try and fix it. Peter wanted relationships, he wanted friends, but at heart, he was scarred. He wasn't sure if he could keep trying, no matter what they meant to him.

"Can we eat the little spider now?"

Venom questioned peering at Peter with those opalescent eyes all shiny and near luminescent, accompanied by a grin that held far too many teeth. Eddie rounded on his symbiote and with a groan said, "V we've talked about this. We can't eat Spiderman."

"Hungry?"

The symbiote responded staring at Peter for a moment before with a slow blink Venom returned their attention to Eddie, who shook his head and sighed. Peter scratched his head and offered, "If you're hungry I have some food. Not sure why he would want to eat me though. I'm sure there are better meals out there."

Eddie laughed but shook the offer off, there was something tense scrawled across his features for a moment before it disappeared and he asked, "So, what is being Spiderman like?"

Peter hummed in thought for a long moment, unsure of how he wanted to talk about it. Eventually, Peter decided, he talked about being bitten, about discovering how to control his powers, of how New York looked from above, the exhilaration of a fight that had slowly dulled to repetitiveness, the stranger things you encountered as a hero. Finally, Peter's throat got sore and he finished with a brief mention of travelling to an alternate universe and drifted into silence.

Eddie was a good listener, Peter had gotten the sense that he had been engaged the whole time like he was devouring each word. Across from him, in the flicker of light from above Peter could see the curve of Eddie's jaw the swell of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, the way his (really plump) lips parted slightly as he breathed. Time felt drawn out, stretched like molasses between them, sweet and slow.

Eddie leaned closer and Peter followed till their foreheads were pressed together, their breaths mingled, and callused fingers reached up to trace lightly across his jaw. There was a whirlwind of emotions reflected in the blue eyes staring into his own and Peter felt like he was floating and drowning in the same moment.

Then Eddie pressed their lips together. It was warm and soft, and Peter was frozen for a moment before he pressed back. Arms encircled his chest as Eddie pulled him closer and Peter's fingers wandered until they were tangled in the short strands of Eddie's hair. He couldn't think, could barely breathe, it was a haze that Peter wanted to last.

Eddie pulled back after a moment, he was panting, his cheeks were red, and his lips were swollen but his eyes were tender. His hand cupped Peter's cheek, his thumb passing lightly over his jaw. He leaned in once more to press a chaste kiss to his forehead with a whispered, "Goodnight Peter."

Then he was gone, the door shut with a silent click behind him. Peter was still, stuck at the red light as his brain caught up to the rest of the body. What had just happened? He and Eddie had just kissed! Peter wasn't certain how he felt about anything at the moment, it was a mess of warmth and fuzziness all clogging his brain and leaving the impression of Eddie's lips on his own.

Peter glanced at the clock. He couldn't stay awake to have an existential crisis, he had work in the morning and kids that depended on him. Peter decided he could attempt to process this later and went to bed. He tried to sleep. It didn't work out.

X

"You look like shit."

MJ said pleasantly (and quite bluntly) as she breezed into the coffee shop, her hair bouncing beside her as she settled into the booth and sipped at the latte, he had ordered for her. She hummed in pleasure and fixed Peter with one of those demanding stares that were still sort of adorable, in the demanding sort of way.

"Yes."

Peter agreed plainly and took a sip of his very caffeinated drink and blessed God above that he had a prep. He needed to talk to MJ, it was a raw almost visceral need because Peter was thoroughly lost, and MJ was good at sorting him out. She shot him a pitying look over the lip of her coffee before her eyes briefly flickered away to the barista, she had a crush on. Peter let his head thunk on the table and groaned quietly to himself.

He wasn't sure how he had evaded Eddie in the hallways to get out the door. He wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get to the school, how he managed to teach his first class. His students may have been casting him worried looks, his coworkers certainly were. As if the thought of how exhausted he was reminded his body, he yawned.

"So, what's up Peter. Are you going to explain why you look like shit?"

MJ questioned grinning at him with that little grin that tucked the corners of her lips. Peter rolled back into a seated position and scrubbed a hand over his face. He could do this, if he could talk to anyone about this it would be MJ (and Aunt May).

"So, Eddie Brock kissed me last night."

Peter stated casually and took a sip of his coffee (sweet, sweet coffee). MJ snorted but then her eyes widened in the classic 'are you serious' look and Peter nodded once in acknowledgement. MJ cupped a hand over her mouth and her eyes practically glittered with joy, so he knew that she was smiling.

"Wow, Peter that's amazing!"

"It would be. If I knew how he felt. And how I feel."

Peter added morosely and decided the table looked particularly welcoming once more. It wasn't the same as when he had crushed on MJ, that had been obvious, easy, a fluttering in his chest every time he saw her, he had wanted to hear every word she spoke, and kiss the laughter off her features. Okay, maybe it was a bit similar.

"Oh, Peter."

MJ said and he could just see her shaking her head, her curls bouncing with the motion. Prying his head off the cool surface of the table he looked into MJ's reassuring blue eyes as she stated, "Why don't we start from the top. And I'll try and help my favourite Bi-Disaster™."

Peter nodded and took a breath and then tried to explain.

"So, I've only recently met Eddie, we met at the Daily Bugle, as you know. Eddie is Venom. The date went great. He found out my secret identity last night and was angry. But we ended up on the couch, then he kissed me and left. But, that's only part of the problem."

Peter finished and stared into his coffee wishing it would give him the answers he sought. MJ tapped her nails on the table hummed for a moment in thought before she gestured for Peter to continue. With an inhale Peter did.

"But I've also known Wade for fifteen years and we've flirted on and off. He's really supported me recently, and last night we got locked in a closet, and I think I like him too! Can I even love two guys at once?"

Peter sort of blurted out aware of the other patrons in the coffee shop. He then planted his head on the table once more and wished for the sweet relief of death. MJ laced her hand over his own in a familiar manner and with a small sigh said, "Oh Peter. Of course, you can love more than one person. But let's try and start with Eddie first huh? Do you think you like him?"

"Yes."

Peter mumbled into the table before he peeled his face away and continued, "I think so. I mean he's attractive, we share a lot in common, I like the way he smiles, he has a nice laugh, he's fighting for a good cause."

"Pete honey, you know those are facts. Do you honestly like him?"

"Yes."

Peter sighed the word out, he wasn't sure if he was in love with Eddie. But he could be. He could so easily be in love with Eddie's shy smile, his blue eyes, Venom, just Eddie. And maybe he was afraid of being in love again. Peter shut down that train of thought even as he knew it was true.

"Now what about Wade."

MJ prompted her hand warm against his own as she stared at him with those eyes. Peter's eyes crinkled with humour as he thought of Wade, who made him laugh, who showed him the best food joints in New York. Who cared for Peter when no one else was available. He didn't care about Peter's gut, or his issues because Wade had them too. Peter had long moved past Wade's appearance it was natural, a part of him. Just like Wade was a part of his life.

"I've known Wade forever, and he's always flirted with me. But we both care for each other. I-I think I do love him, and maybe it's not totally romantic but I love him."

Peter said the words felt freeing as if now that they were out there that made them real, true. MJ nodded and she was smiling, a small smile that was faint but there, nonetheless. Taking a sip of his coffee, Peter felt less confused. He still wasn't certain of everything but talking with MJ put everything into something he could digest and think about.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

MJ questioned with a grin, Peter almost spit out the coffee in his mouth and instead settled for the far more dignified option of swallowing and settling his cup shakily on the table as he questioned, "What?"

"Well, Eddie kissed you, so you need to reciprocate somehow. And if you do love Wade so you should try it. You deserve some happiness in your life, Peter."

How did she manage to make something so difficult sound so easy? Peter questioned internally as he resisted the urge to plant his face on the table again. One problem at a time. MJ was right Eddie would be expecting some kind of response. And he wanted to try it.

"I could uh, ask him over for a drink?"

Peter suggested with an uncertain shrug. MJ rolled her eyes and mumbled something about men before she looked into Peter's eyes and accused, "May helped you plan all of our dates, didn't she?"

Peter nodded, it was the truth, Aunt May had always known the perfect date. MJ's expression softened and she laced her hand over his, they both missed Aunt May.

After a moment, MJ ran a hand through her curls and suggested, "Why don't you ask him out to dinner, because I know you can barely cook, and then go for a walk afterwards and you can talk about it then. Or you could just kiss him back when you get home."

MJ finished with a grin and a wink. Peter groaned out loud at his matchmaker of a friend but considered the plan. It wasn't a bad idea, they could talk about it, give it a try. Running a hand through his hair Peter said, "I think for Wade, I'll just kiss him one night?"

MJ laughed, the sound bright and clear in the warm atmosphere of the coffee shop, Peter grinned even if he wasn't quite sure why she was laughing. A moment later, MJ caught her breath, her gaze was fond as she tapped his fingers and said, "Follow your heart, Peter. Even if it is guiding you to be an impulsive disaster."

Peter pouted at her words, but the expression quickly faded to a smile. Then a large, booming crash sounded from the next street over. It was not the sort of crash caused by a falling fridge or the like. It was, unfortunately, familiar to Peter.

Peter turned to MJ, who also had a knowing expression, she grinned and said, "Go get em, tiger. I'll just stay here and order another coffee."

She was totally going to flirt with the barista. Grinning, Peter once again thanked God that he had a prep, he would probably make it back to work on time. Darting out of the coffee shop Peter ducked into an alley and whipped off his work clothes and shoved his mask on his head. With a bit of web, his briefcase was safe, and he was swinging into the sky towards the noise.

It was Rhinoceros. Because again, why the fuck not. Peter wondered for a moment why he was charging a random building in broad daylight. It was a distraction, which didn't necessarily make sense considering what the plans had detailed. It was why Wade was off guarding the targeted lab. Maybe it was supposed to draw him out into the open. Peter wasn't certain, but regardless he couldn't allow the dude to keep trashing downtown, Brooklyn.

Peter swung in front of Rhinoceros and called out, "Did someone bad mouth the zoo today?"

Rhinoceros huffed out a laugh, so win. But a moment later he charged, man Peter just wished for a villain that caused less damage. Flipping into the air out of the way Peter swung across the villain's path stretching a web from one building to another in an attempt to trip the dude. It didn't work. Oh well.

Peter webbed Rhinoceros' eyes and leapt off a building using gravity (who was almost always your friend) to add force to his punch as it landed. Rhinoceros stumbled but quickly righted himself and with an angry grunt charged at him once more. Peter dodged out of the way of one large fist and shot his web-slinger attaching himself to a building so he could backflip over Rhinoceros (a super cool move if he did say so himself).

Landing a kick on the villain's back Peter called out, "So what brings you out today? World domination? A craving for mass destruction? Let me guess you were feeling a bit horny?"

Peter chuckled to himself as Rhinoceros turned and charged. Peter dodged one punch, miscalculated the second and flew back into a building. Ouch. Peter breathed through his nose and rose to his feet. Rhinoceros loomed above him and Peter fired a web at a passing car allowing it to pull him away even as he fired another web and attached himself to the side of a building.

A portal opened above him. Peter groaned and dragged a hand over his voice even as a familiar voice called out, "Peter?"

"It's kind of a bad time Miles. I'm in the middle of a fight."

"Great I'll come and help!"

Miles replied, and a second later the kid was attached to the building beside him (he totally didn't stumble, and it totally wasn't adorable) staring at Rhinoceros with huge eyes. Shaking his head Peter informed the kid.

"That's Rhinoceros, you probably haven't met him yet. As you'll soon come to learn though, most of our villains are usually related to animals or the elements, or they're sciency in some way. It's just the law or whatever."

Miles nodded a serious expression crossing his features. Peter rolled his eyes but asked, "You ready kid?"

He nodded and they dove off the building towards Rhinoceros who was staring up at them with a confused expression. He would be confused too if another Rhino appeared out of a purple portal in the sky.

The fight ended quickly with the two of them fighting against the villain, they worked well together, and it settled something in Peter's mind, pushed away the anxiety about dealing with romance to the background, and filled the ache of missing the other spider-people just a little.

Stalking towards Rhinoceros who was webbed up against a building Peter straightened and interjected a bit of iron into his voice as he asked, "So, why were we wreaking havoc today?"

He didn't say anything and only pressed his lips together. Fine Peter could deal with that. Quirking a brow, he questioned, "A distraction?"

An eye twitch hah! Grinning at Miles who was watching everything with wide eyes, Peter continued, "Definitely not a distraction for the break-in at Echostar labs right?"

Rhinoceros grimaced and Peter nodded to himself well that solved that. And the police were here too. Excellent. With a nod to Miles (who was practically vibrating), they swung into the air and onto a nearby building. Peter pulled out his phone, sent a quick text to Wade, and checked the time with a huff of relief.

"So, what's the reason for the inter-universe jump?"

Peter questioned only to pause as Miles' arms wrapped around him. Grinning softly Peter wrapped his arms around the twig of a kid, pulling away a moment later Peter settled on the edge of the building, he felt Miles settle beside him.

"Everything good Miles?"

Peter questioned, not sure how to relay how worried he was for the kid sometimes. He was younger than when Peter had started. Miles nodded and responded, "Yeah, it's been amazing! I mean not getting enough sleep isn't cool. But I've never seen parts of Brooklyn and New York before. And Gwen calls every now and then. And people thanking me is really cool and all."

"I'm sensing a but here."

"Well, sort of. Recently, there's been something going around biting people's heads off and I was wondering if you had any advice. Gwen's met it in her dimension. He's a supervillain called Venom or something."

Miles said with a shrug. Huh the more you know. Peter frowned slightly and responded, "Sorry kid, can't help you as much. Venom in my universe is a nice guy who only occasionally eats the heads of rapists and other horrible people."

Miles stared for a moment before he demanded, "Can I meet him?"

"Later I have to go to work in… thirteen minutes."

Peter replied gently, he wanted to spend more time with Miles, but he had a class of teenagers relying on him. Miles stared for a moment with squinted eyes before he suddenly exclaimed, "You got the job!"

And then Peter had a bundle of over-energetic teenager in his arms again. Peter laughed and nodded feeling the warmth seep into his chest again. It was nice not to be alone.

X

Thank you all for reading! This chapter was pretty fun to write. I keep saying I might get delayed and then I keep writing. Miles definitely looks up to Peter as like that cool older sibling who is very wise. Also, Peter is a disaster at relationships but that's what MJ is for. Comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, we are back! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, y'all are amazing! Read on and enjoy!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

Consciousness returned to Peter slowly, in small steps of painful awareness that was hazy and sharp in equal measure. It started slowly the pain he could feel in his muscles, the way his spine seemed to throb with the exhale of his chest, the pressure on his wrists and ankles. It was all familiar in the worst sort of way and it sent spirals of anxiety curling through his chest and up into his throat.

Peter blinked his eyes open slowly and quickly shut them once more at the blinding light above him. He didn't groan aloud but Peter was certainly tempted to voice his displeasure. Pausing Peter reconsidered and listened to his surroundings, he needed to be cautious.

There was a hum of something mechanic in the background whirring away, the clank of something heavy moving across the floor, and the whirr of vents above, in the distance he could hear the faint sound of breathing. Furrowing a brow, Peter tried to recall how this had happened.

Right. He had been patrolling, hoping to stop the next part of the plans detailed which had involved stealing parts from a factory. That had been early in the evening before he even got home if Peter (and his stomach recalled correctly). Peter couldn't recall why he hadn't gone to his apartment (it probably had something to do with him avoiding Eddie).

He also couldn't remember what had happened after he entered the factory. Which was sort of bad. Inhaling softly, Peter opened his eyes once more and blinked away the sting of the harsh light above. He was… in a lab of some sort. It was familiar, in the way that all villain layers were familiar. The scraping of metal against floor moved closer and jogged Peter's memory in a startled intake of breath.

Otto Octavius loomed over Peter a long trench coat (hey that was totally his thing) casting shadows across Peter as the supervillain smiled, it wasn't a pleasant smile. Doc Oc was old, his hair had long fallen to a pale grey and the lines of his features were weathered. Peter wasn't quite sure why they hadn't chucked him into the elderly retirement home for supervillains yet.

"Ah, Spiderman you're awake."

Oh, and he was a hundred times creepier. Now he had that creepy old guy vibe, the kind you got from old men who looked at pictures of young girls. Not that Doc Oc did or else Peter would have happily directed Castle or Jones in his direction.

"What's up doc? What's your latest scheme this time? Let me guess, you're going to rob a bank, rob another bank, and the create something absolutely terrifying."

Peter replied coughing through the pain in his lungs and back, yeah, he was probably bruised all over. The memory of being thrown into a wall, repeatedly, slammed into Peter with all the concussive force of a giant mutant lizard and Peter exhaled softly. He was okay. Got to get the villain to monologue, that was always the best time to try and plan an escape.

Octavius laughed, a brittle sort of sound that was kind of like pneumonia, Peter definitely didn't wince. The supervillain stepped forward, well it was more like his mechanical legs scratched along the ground so that Doctor Octopus was really looming and the shades he wore seemed too dark in the harsh light above him.

A clawed mechanical arm reached to hover over his chest as if it would plunge through muscle and bone to tear his heart out of his chest. It wasn't the worst way to go, but Peter could feel the terror swelling in his lungs regardless, heavy for a thick moment. Then the claw hovered over his face and dipped to pull his mask off.

"That's a no-no."

Peter said mildly, they knew each other's identity at this point, but the mask wasn't just a secret identity, it protected him, hid his emotions, hid him from the rest of the world. Octavius grinned a crooked sort of grin and turned walking over to a set of large computers that usually came preinstalled in any regular villain layer.

He strained upwards to watch the monitor even as he gently tested the restraints binding his wrists and arms. They were the type patented for super-strength with the kind of lock that even a hairpin wouldn't help with. Great. Peter muffled a sigh and watched the Doctor's hands move across the keyboard as he began his monologue.

"We've been fighting a long time now, you and me. And yet I haven't managed to squash you like the pest you are. You're a like-minded individual Mr Parker, what then would you propose as a solution?"

Dark lenses turned on Peter and he hid the wince as his muscles tensed. With an easy shrug, Peter pursed his lips and glanced to the ceiling for a moment of thought. Finally, Peter replied, "Well I probably would consider retirement. You know, they say if you can't find success in a job after a year or two you shouldn't pursue it. At least I think that's what they say. I wouldn't know, full time being a superhero and all that of course."

"Did you know, a scientist recently published an article on the possibility of alternate universes. Universes where anything is possible, even the death of Spiderman."

"Really?"

Peter feigned shock even as internally he was swaying between absurd laughter and all-consuming dread. Really? One octopus discovered the existence of parallel universes and suddenly they all were doing it too. It was like Hydra but slightly more benign.

"Now, to build something to travel between dimensions would be highly costly, and require far more effort than I could expand-"

"Well thank God for that."

Peter interrupted heartily only to freeze as a stare pinned him to… whatever he was pinned to (like a butterfly display case). Octavius paused in his typing, the lines of code on the screen blinking eerily and casting a green glow on everything (the perfect evil atmosphere of course).

Octavius's metal arms clambered across the floor carrying the man with it as he peered at Peter with a pensive expression. Peter flashed a pleasant smile and relaxed as if he was kidnapped every day with no way of escape. Totally normal.

"As I was saying. That method was far too costly. However, if I can see into an alternate universe and converse with a me who has killed you, Mr Parker. Then I might find a method I haven't tried."

"Good old scientific method."

Peter responded as he finished memorizing the code and attempted to puzzle through how he would shut down the machine. A goober would have been helpful, he wasn't great at code like Penni was (he really wished the others were here actually) but he could manage well enough. And the worst-case scenario of destroying everything usually worked out.

The lights above flared and Peter could see now what was making the mechanical whirring. Two large mechanical pillars that looked like someone had tried to make a Transformers statue rested on either side of the large room, they practically crackled with electricity (that was very unsafe thank you) and Peter wanted desperately to sigh.

"So, what, you fire up these bad boys and they just randomly pinpoint a universe where I'm dead?"

Peter questioned even as his mind kind of did a mantra of 'please not Miles' universe' over and over again. Doc Oc scoffed his brows furrowing and he paced kind of like a professor in a lecture hall as he replied, "Of course it isn't random, I submit my DNA to find a match. Then I run the algorithm that scans through the multiple universes in close distance searching for the lack of your DNA."

"Oh, as you do- Ow! I really think I should have been expecting that."

Peter replied with a wince as Octavius plucked one of his hairs, which you know was not cool. The villain ignored Peter and moved to the computer where he inputted the separate DNA samples. Peter's heart rate skyrocketed, suddenly the fear of what could happen thrummed through his veins and his spider-sense sounded like alarm bells in the back of his mind.

Octavius was old, and old people made mistakes, and mistakes could potentially destroy their universe. Peter struggled against his bonds with a renewed vigour but was helpless to watch as the machines on either side of him whirred and cranked to life with shudders that were not at all reassuring, he could feel the floor shaking beneath his feet all the way up to his skull.

The pressure reached its climax in one singular moment exploding inwards like a supernova as the code on the screen scrolled by at a rapid speed before flickering to static, dust fell from the ceiling and the foundations of the building shook as the screen solidified into one stable image.

It was Liv, otherwise known as Doc Oc. Peter groaned aloud even as the 'crazy bicycle lady' from Miles' universe squinted in surprise and crept closer to… whatever was happening on her side. Peter had a few questions, the first one would probably be why she was in a living room that was very familiar, the second one would be why she wasn't in jail. Peter had a feeling that Miles had either forgotten to tell him or hadn't even noticed.

"Fascinating, completely fascinating! You are broadcasting this signal from another dimension. Is that you Peter? Oh, hello Peter!"

Doc Oc said with a wide grin as she adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose with a grin. The Doc Oc from Peter's dimension stared at the screen with wide eyes and a frown snarled across his features before his gaze flickered to Peter once more.

"Oh and hello me from another universe. This is quite different. Now, why did we decide to contact a parallel universe?"

She questioned with a tilt of her head, Peter faintly heard the sound of a door closing in the background. Doc Oc grinned, it was not a pleasant expression, and replied, "I'm looking for a Doctor Octopus with the secret on how to kill Spiderman."

"So, you configured it using both his and your DNA. Fascinating. In my universe, Spiderman died roughly three weeks ago. He was killed by Kingpin after fighting Green Goblin and Scorpion. But there are many ways to kill a spider."

Two sets of eyes slid to Peter, and wow he was feeling really uncomfortable now. The door to the living room Liv was in (he had to) opened. Peter's heart stuttered and ached in his chest at the familiar visage as her voice called out, "Liv who are you talking to?"

Aunt May crept closer to the screen and paused, one hand covering her mouth and her eyes crinkled in that way that highlighted the laugh lines around her eyes as she softly said, "Peter?"

"Hey, Aunt May it's been a while."

She grinned and Peter's eyes were sore, and his throat was suspiciously clogged. With a bit of a frown she lectured, "I know Miles' has talked to you, you're always welcome home Peter," Then she turned her attention onto the Doc Oc of Miles' universe, "Liv I thought we agreed that if you were to stay with me there would be no colluding with villains. From any universe. Unless you'd like to sleep on the curb tonight."

Peter silently applauded Aunt May even as at the same time he worried for her safety. She could handle herself. He hoped. Doc Oc smiled sheepishly and turned to Octavius who was staring at the screen with a very perplexed expression that drew at the lines of his face.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help. Good luck killing Spiderman!"

Doc Oc (from Peter's universe) inclined his head and ended the call(?) with a line of code. The image wavered and disappeared leaving the two of them and the hum of mechanics as Octavius turned to face Peter practically looming over him again (were drama classes a requirement for villains).

"So, what's the big plan, there is still one, right? Because you wouldn't enlist the help of other villains unless you had a plan. My guess was something mutation related, let me guess you're going to mutate all the crocs in the sewers, right?"

Peter joked past the anxiety curling in his gut, he was practically defenceless here, if he wanted to Octavius could kill him at any moment. The supervillain didn't answer, just titled his glasses with one mechanical claw and turned to the computer. Look's like he was up for another try. Which was excellent, of course.

An explosion tore through the air behind Peter, flying debris happily took out one of the Transformer pillars and Peter recoiled as his spider-sense screamed at how close that had been. Doc Oc whirled away from the computers and his jaw dropped as a hulking mass of darkness seeped from the shadows (superhero entrance yay). Something in Peter slumped bonelessly in relief as Venom tackled Doc Oc pushing him against the broken remnants of his universe-device-thingy.

"Petey?"

A familiar voice called out and Peter opened his eyes, when had he closed them? Wade was in front of him his mask pulled over his lips as he stared at Peter in obvious concern. He cracked a smile, and something shifted in Wade's expression as he brought out his katana and cut through the bands binding his arms and legs. Peter tipped forward his arms and legs numb and boneless.

Peter probably would have been able to push himself up if he had been alone. But he let Wade catch him, felt the warmth of his arms around him as they tightened and supported him. Exhaling softly Peter said, "Need to go to the computers."

Wade stared at him like he was crazy but obliged, carefully towing Peter towards the towering screens. Staring at the keys, Peter's mind blanked for a moment, empty and drifting lazily towards the void. Then his fingers touched the keyboard and he knew what to do. Wade was a warmth behind Peter as he dismantled the software, installed a self-destruct sort of thing, and finished it off with a shut down of the system.

"You can totally slice it all in half."

Peter informed Wade as he stepped back to lean against a pillar his eyes flickering towards the fight occurring in the distance. Doc Oc was attempting to fight Venom, but his mechanical claws were useless against Venom's less than solid body, the old man was repeatedly slammed into the ground and Venom paused for a moment as if seriously contemplating eating Octavius' head before he left the old man there.

When Peter returned his attention to Wade, the computers lay in a ruined sparking mess of wires and glass (it made Peter very happy), he hadn't heard anything. Dully, Peter realised he was likely in shock. Which yay fun.

"Peter, you okay?"

Eddie questioned, and it was Eddie staring at him with those blue eyes as Venom hovered over his shoulder. Peter shrugged and then decided that motion was way too advanced as he swayed on his feet. Peter inhaled sharply as he was tucked into Wade's broad chest, the warmth of his body like a furnace.

"Let's get you home baby-boy."

Peter nodded and flashed a smile at Eddie who grinned softly back all dark and too white teeth as his gaze flickered to Wade. It looked like Deadpool and Venom had stopped fighting which was one positive outcome of the whole thing. They exited the building and Peter could vaguely hear sirens, but everything was becoming fuzzy, like that state of waking after a dream. Peter rested his head against Wade's chest, and he knew he was in safe hands.

X

Consciousness returned slowly to Peter in the soft measure between sleep and waking, he was warm, a deep-seated warmth that saturated his veins and filled his chest with a swelling sort of hum. Low breathing filled the air, little inhalations and exhalations that settled Peter more than anything else. He wasn't alone. Peter hated being alone, the coldness it brought, that searching emptiness that left space for shaking thoughts.

Peter blinked languidly, golden sunlight peeked through the blinds to shine on the familiar dingy walls of his apartment, catching on the reflective surface of his small tv and on the silverware in the kitchen. Peter basked in the sunlight for a moment his thoughts drifting lazily by as he breathed.

Glancing down Peter idly observed the sprawl of limbs he was tangled in, Eddie's arm was thrown across his stomach, the other hidden under a pillow, one of his legs was tangled with Peter's and he looked a shuffle away from falling off the bed. In the sunlight, Eddie's hair was flaxen all gold strands with hints of something darker, his face was softer the lines of the day washed away in sleep. Peter could see all the little scars that made him in the sunlight, the pale barely there scar on his brow, the little dip in his chin, the birthmark on his jawline.

Wade was on the other side of Peter, curled close to him, one arm over his chest (it was surprisingly okay) and a leg thrown over his own. In the haze of the sunlight, his pock-marked skin wasn't so harsh, and Peter could see the bone beneath it all like skin stretched thin; such an expressive face. Peter could stare at the scars on Wade's body and never grow tired of looking, they were always changing, always different.

Peter was warm, the feel of his two friends wrapped around him, their breathing filling the air, it lulled Peter gently back to sleep in the haze of sunlight as his thoughts trailed away and he was left with the warmth.

It was later, though Peter wasn't sure by how much, that he woke with something resembling clarity. The ache of his muscles was a dull throb at the back of his mind, he could smell something sweet filling the air, and fingers were carding softly through his hair. Peter tried to recall what had happened, his last memory was of the chill of the night as they made their way to his apartment. Had that been yesterday?

He opened his eyes. Eddie was sitting up against the wall, his hand moving slowly, rhythmically, through Peter's hair. In the other hand, he was reading a comic book with a familiar blue and red hero on it. There was a soft smile nestled on his lips and Peter desperately wanted to kiss it into something deeper.

Blue eyes landed on his own relief flickering there before settling into something warmer as he murmured, "Good morning Pete."

Morning, so it was morning. Peter blinked up at Eddie his thoughts rambling around in his head before one stepped bravely forward and Peter jerked slightly sudden alarm racing through his veins as he whispered, "It's Tuesday!

"Hey, it's okay, we called the school, you're sick and staying home to get some rest."

Eddie pushed lightly against his chest with one hand his voice rumbling and reverberating in Peter's head as he settled into the bed with an exhale of relief. He felt scattered, too many events, sensations, things to process even if everything was starting to come together.

"What happened, after?"

Peter asked, leaning his head against Eddie's chest as he stared at the rest of his apartment. Wade was in the kitchen wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pink apron that had magically appeared. He was flipping something on the stove and singing a catchy pop song in an off-tune voice. Vaguely Peter identified the sweet scent on the air as pancakes, his stomach rumbled at the idea of food and Peter duly recalled that he hadn't eaten since… well, yesterday before patrol.

Eddie laughed, the sound low and sharp even as he tilted his head and responded, "You weren't replying to Wade's text, we were patrolling in the same area and we both knew you had gone to investigate the factory. We found the remnants of your fight with Doc Oc and had to find the dude's laboratory. We broke in, saved the day, and got out of there with you. But you fainted on the way home, Wade suggested we stay with you to make sure you were okay. We were going to sleep on the couch… but uh you wouldn't let go."

Peter blushed, he could feel it the heat crawling its way up his neck and blossoming across his cheeks in a vibrant display. Eddie poked one of his cheeks with a grin that said everything and returned to his comic book. Wade paused in his flipping of the pancakes and turned to face Peter, his eyes widened, and a grin settled on his face like the sun drifting out from the clouds. He bounced over (after turning off the stove thankfully) and sat on the bed beside Peter.

"I'm glad you're okay Petey."

Wade said one hand reaching out to catch his hand, he held it gently in the palm of his own, as if cradling a bird. Peter smiled and tried to reassure Wade that he was okay, that he didn't almost die last night.

"I heard someone's stomach growling. That wouldn't be yours would it, Eddie?"

Wade sing-songed with a wide grin and a flash of his eyes that was positively mischievous. Peter's gaze flipped to Eddie who placed the comic book on his lap and adopted a thoughtful pose for a moment before he replied with an equally broad grin, "Nope not mine."

"Well, then I know who the culprit is."

Wade declared and Peter was helpless to stop his friend as he poked his stomach eliciting a giggle. Wade grinned pleased by the response and before Peter could open his mouth to protest, he was tickling him, fingers poking and fluttering across his stomach. Laughter slipped out uncontrollable and breathless as Wade tickled him and Peter attempted to form a response between snorts and giggles.

"Please sto-, please Wade."

Peter begged only for Wade to grin and reply, "What's that I hear? More tickling. But of course."

He gasped for air as Wade's fingers danced across his stomach, in the background he heard Venom's gravelly voice say, "Fun, can we join?"

Peter damn near squealed (his poor neighbours) at the strange very ticklish sensation of Venom sliding across his stomach. Through teary eyes Peter peered at the symbiote who was grinning at him with those shiny veined eyes, looking happy (in the way a symbiote could look happy).

Gasping for breath Peter's chest heaved in relief as Wade finally settled against the bed and Venom curled happily on his chest blinking their pearlescent eyes every so often, in the same manner, a cat would. Peter couldn't stop the grin from spilling across his features and when he looked to Eddie, he had the sappiest expression Peter had ever seen; and he loved it.

Wade's weight dipped from the bed and Peter's eyes tracked him (and his ass) as he moved to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a plate that practically towered with pancakes (gravity did not apply). He set the plate on the centre of the bed and with a cheeky grin stated, "Voila! Bon Appetit."

Venom uncurled from their resting place on Peter's chest and slithered towards the pancakes. Wade cooed at the symbiote and pulled out a separate plate with pancakes that were practically coated in chocolate (he wasn't going to judge). Sitting up Peter accepted a plate of pancakes from Wade and couldn't help the smile on his features and the hum of pleasure as he ate the fluffy food (Wade's pancakes were the best).

"Dude these are amazing."

Eddie commented around a mouthful of pancake (God he loved these dorks), Wade blushed and fanned a hand in front of his face as he said a vaguely flirtatious line. Peter stared down at his empty plate and wondered where the food had gone (to his stomach) he hadn't even realised he had been that hungry. Wade grinned and patted Peter on the head as he took their plates to the kitchen and carelessly dumped them into the sink (great).

He returned a moment later and settled beside Peter on the bed (which wasn't really made to hold three grown men), Wade grinned down at him for a long moment before he tipped his head back to converse quietly with the ceiling. Eddie on the other side of him flipped one of the glossy pages in his comic and Venom settled happily on their host's chest.

Peter basked in the hazy warmth that lingered over them, it all felt slightly strange, almost surreal that they had gone from something casual to lying in the same bed (granted they were all clothed, but still). He could almost feel the potential, like standing on the edge of a building. Peter could only fall in two directions, forwards or backwards.

There were words on his tongue, but Peter was hesitant to break the calm between them, he wasn't sure what to say, what to do, how everything could possibly end. It all bubbled and popped beneath his skin like a can of soda.

"Thank you, both of you."

Peter said the words fell with the weight of an anvil and the relief of the first spring rain. Eddie set the comic aside, Wade tilted his head to look at him, the two shared a silent conversation over his head and some part of it made Peter happy that they could communicate with each other like that.

"You mean a lot to us, Petey."

Wade replied his tone dipping to that one that always sounded too fragile, Eddie added a second later, "It's the least we can do."

"Nonetheless thank you."

Peter replied softly, he felt the moment, the thread suspended between them and before Peter could overthink anything he leaned up and pressed a kiss first to Wade and then Eddie's lips.

The sun slanted across his back as he grinned at their shocked expressions. Eddie's mouth dropped open and he stared for a long moment looking something like a fish. Wade, on the other hand, blinked and then pressed forward, one of his hands came up to rest gently on Peter's jaw and he questioned in a voice that couldn't rise above a whisper, "Really? You're not joking Petey? Cause you can't joke about this."

He pressed another kiss to Wade's lips in response one hand reaching up to trail gentle fingers over his cheeks and to wipe away the tears welling in his eyes. Wade pulled back a moment later, eyes wide and looking like his consciousness wasn't at all present.

Peter turned to Eddie and grinned at the still slack expression he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before he pulled back uncertainty fluttering about his chest as he questioned, "Do you want this."

Eddie blinked, then he was laughing, and his arms wrapped around Peter's chest and his lips were warm against his own. Peter laughed into the kiss and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips. He had been worried, like a weight in his chest since Eddie had kissed him, about them, about everything. Worried that they wouldn't love him (and why would they), but Eddie was staring at him with soft blue eyes and Wade was in the midst of an existential crisis. It was okay.

"So… us?"

Eddie questioned with a curious tilt as Venom stared over his shoulder and curled around his chest. Peter nodded and glanced to Wade, Eddie followed his gaze and it settled easily between them, an understanding as much as could be gathered. Peter knew they would need to talk, have an actual conversation, but for now, it was okay. It was good.

"Us."

He agreed.

X

Wow, that was fluffy. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was pretty fun to write, and the fluff at the end was nice. Reviews/comments are always appreciated till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, we are back! I wasn't really sure where to go with this story after the last chapter, but I think I'm figuring it out. For now, enjoy this chapter, it's a bit different than the previous chapters and focuses more on their relationship in bits and pieces. Enjoy and read on!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

The apartment was quiet, the kind filled with the hum of background noise. It was peaceful, interrupted occasionally by the city outside his windows, but otherwise, it was quiet. Peter leaned back from the paper he was marking and stretched his spine out, he winced slightly at the loud crack as he observed the apartment. He could see Wade's Hello Kitty apron tossed over one of the chairs at their impromptu dining room table, one of Eddie's large hoodies hanging off the side of the tv, it felt like home more than it had ever been before (even if it was still a shabby mess).

They were taking things slowly, Eddie still lived in the apartment down the hallway, and some nights Wade slept in whatever safehouse he deemed reputable. But mostly they all tried to squish onto Peter's bed, hogging the comforter and whispering about journalism (Eddie) or morality (Wade), or their recent patrol. It was stability and Peter loved it.

Tilting his head away from the kitchen area Peter gazed at the stack of papers with a dismissal sigh, he had been the one to assign the essay, and he would be the one to mark it. He smiled thinking of the kids, they were good kids (most of them) and he liked teaching the upper years, they asked questions and wanted to experiment (which wasn't always as nice). Still, Peter dreaded the coming term shift because with it came exams.

Staring at the sheet Peter finished procrastinating, ignored his grumbling stomach with placating thoughts of Wade returning with food, and returned to marking the essays. Peter settled easily into a working rhythm, the hum of the apartment around him and the words only blurring slightly after staring at them for too long.

Two knocks tapped lightly against his door before it swung open in a wide arc. Peter glanced up blearily from the essay he was grading, words like osmosis and the periodic table of elements, floating about his head in an endless cycle. Eddie leaned up against the doorway, instantly Peter was more alert, something about his boyfriend's (internal screaming activate) pose was tense, all tight lines bundled up into those broad shoulders.

"Eddie?"

Peter called gently as he placed his pen down and shoved his reading glasses off the bridge of his nose (he didn't really need them, but they helped with the strain). Eddie glanced at Peter and his lips quirked into a half smile even as he swayed unevenly towards the couch before he plopped down with a heavy sigh, Venom appeared and curled around Eddie's shoulders blinking slowly at Peter with what he would only describe as commanding eyes.

He pushed away from his desk (if it could be called that) and padded over to Eddie and settled on the couch beside him. Venom slithered across his lap to affectionately rub against his hand (like a cat) before they retreated and curled around Eddie once more.

"Is everything okay babe?"

Peter questioned softly, resisting the urge to envelop Eddie in a hug, sometimes people needed space. Eddie shuddered, it was a small motion but telling enough as his breath hitched and he said in between whispery breaths, "Just too much happening around me. Everything was fine and then they just flipped, and I-I can't."

"Hey, it's okay, you're home now Eddie, you're okay."

Peter said, repeating the mantra quietly as Eddie's breathing became harsh and hiccupy. Eddie drew his knees to his chest and tipped his head to his knees, Venom curled around Eddie in a blanket of living darkness breathing around their host and murmuring things Peter couldn't hear.

"Is it okay if I touch you, Eddie?"

Peter questioned gently, tentatively as he continued to reassure Eddie that he was okay. Eddie nodded slightly and Peter rubbed slow circles into Eddie's shoulder as he continued to breathe heavily, it broke something in Peter's chest to see Eddie like this. Not because Eddie was broken, he loved every part of him. But because Peter felt powerless, as if he could do nothing. He knew his presence helped ground Eddie, but he wished he could find the right combination of words, the right thing to just help him.

The window creaked open, Peter glanced over with sharp eyes as Wade entered an armful of grocery bags balanced easily on each arm. He caught Peter's eyes and nodded once in understanding as he slid the window closed with a silent click. Peter returned his attention to Eddie who was still breathing harshly, he rubbed gentle circles into his boyfriend's spine and hummed something under his breath, a vague memory lingering with it.

Eventually, Eddie uncurled slightly, his cheeks were splotchy and there were tears still sliding down his cheeks, Peter passed Eddie a tissue and Wade settled on the other side of Eddie, perched on the armrest like an oversized vulture. Eddie sniffed but his breathing began to even out slowly, Venom, still curled around their host hissed softly and Eddie laughed the sound harsh and a bit wrecked.

"Sorry."

Eddie said with a cough, those blue eyes staring into Peter's own. Peter smiled, just the tuck at the corner of his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie's cheek as he whispered, "Love you."

He smiled, all dopey and turned to Wade who placed his fingers on the curve of Eddie's jaw and peppered kisses across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks. Peter grinned as Venom slid onto his arm staring up at him with those shiny eyes. Peter ran a finger over the symbiote's head and chuckled at the purring sound as Eddie caught the sound and laughed beneath Wade's kisses.

"So, I totally didn't buy three tubes of ice cream and bring over my newest video games."

Wade declared with a grin and a wink all easy confidence that made Peter's grin widen and sent heat coursing through his veins. Eddie nodded and after a moment said, "Sounds like a plan."

Wade abandoned his onslaught of kisses, flashed a wink at Peter, and darted into the kitchen where they could hear the sounds of him rummaging through the reusable bags. Peter looked to Eddie who was smiling, all soft, and Peter couldn't resist and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips (he could do that now!). Eddie smiled into the kiss and Peter tangled his fingers in Eddie's hair, combing through the strands to the pleasure of Venom whose faint purring filled the air.

"No fair, I leave for a moment and you start all the action without me."

Wade whined with a pout as he planted three differently outrageous tubs of ice cream on the table along with a stack of cases. Peter just winked at Wade and continued to kiss Eddie, basking in the chapped lips and warmth seeping through his body. Wade monologued to the boxes and eventually, they broke for air their breaths heavy between them. Peter caught the hurt expression flashing briefly over Wade's face and rose from the couch to settle beside Wade who was fiddling with the console.

"Love you too Pool."

Peter said and planted a kiss on the hand Wade wasn't using. He blushed, a brilliant red turned and exuberantly pressed his lips to Peter's almost tackling him to the floor. Laughing into the kiss Peter murmured, "You better hurry or Venom's going to eat all the ice cream."

Wade whined but pulled away and Peter dragged himself to the couch where Eddie had indeed opened one of the tubs of ice cream and was sharing it with Venom (who looked very much in symbiote heaven). A moment later, familiar game music spiralled through the air accompanied by flashing graphics and Peter caught the controller sailing through the air with ease.

Eddie and Venom watched as Peter battled Wade with long-standing ease, constantly forcing him off the track to Wade's dramatic response. After the round, Peter surrendered the controller to Eddie and watched as he beat Wade's ass from around a mouthful of something very chocolatey.

Warmth settled in Peter's chest and he leaned his head against Eddie's shoulder, glancing at his boyfriends with a grin he couldn't hope to stop on his face. He could mark the essays during his prep.

X

Peter woke suddenly, harshly, with his blood pounding through his head like a torrent and his breath breaking through his chest. He felt trapped, as if still in the clawing grasp of a villain made of shadows and she was yelling for him, the words echoing in his mind. Peter sucked in a breath and blinked away the tears clogging his sight, he was in his apartment, it was cast in a blanket of darkness, interrupted only by the small blinking lights of the electronics and the window outside. Eddie and Wade were curled on either side of him, Wade's rumbling snores filling the room along with Eddie's breath.

He dragged a hand over his face and focused on his breathing, it was a dream, just a dream (and a memory), he was safe. Peter kept up the silent mantra, glancing occasionally at his boyfriends to make sure he hadn't woken them. They needed their sleep. Besides, Peter had been dealing with the dregs of his nightmares for years, usually alone.

When he had been married to MJ, those early years he had waken her up near every night with his screaming. But eventually Peter had stopped screaming and it was the silent sort of night terror that took him if it meant those around him could sleep Peter didn't mind.

Glancing at his boyfriends with a soft smile Peter clambered carefully out of the tangle of limbs and padded to the kitchen. It was almost funny how Eddie slept like the dead, and how Wade once he knew he was safe, was night inseparable from his sleep.

He pulled a mug down, in the dim lighting he could see the flowery print and something that likely read 'world's best hitman' Peter just grinned and set the kettle on. He was more of a coffee guy (okay like 100% a coffee guy) but tea was warm and wasn't bound to keep him up all night.

In the quiet of his apartment, Peter could feel himself settle, the tense lines draining away at the gentle burble of the water boiling. PTSD sucked but Peter had made his bed with it long ago and there was nothing to do but lie in it (okay maybe seeing a psychiatrist would help, but how would that go over? Hi, I'm Spiderman I have issues).

A moment before the kettle began to shrill, Peter poured the water into the cup and added the tea bag, it was chamomile or something. MJ had been the one to thrust it into his hands after a long night on patrol and he had loved it ever since. Okay, love was a bit of strong word, but it was seriously kind of magic.

Peter leaned against the counter and sipped at the tea feeling the warmth blossom in his chest. Something slid across the floor, it seemed to swallow up the darkness as it moved, only the paleness of their eyes reflecting light. Peter blinked at Venom, who blinked back at Peter and then proceeded to slither up his leg. Peter muffled a giggle into his hand and shifted slightly as Venom curled around his shoulders to peer at the tea and then back at Peter in obvious curiosity (who said symbiotes could be this cute).

"Chamomile. It's tea, made of herbs in hot water."

Peter explained in a whisper holding the cup to Venom to see if they wanted to try. Venom stared at the steaming liquid for a long moment before they dipped their tongue in the hot water. A second later, Venom turned to Peter and stuck their tongue out, Peter interpreted that as the symbiote not liking the tea. Chuckling softly, Peter stroked a finger of the weird, almost rubbery texture of Venom's skin, the symbiote purred in response and curled around his neck like a cat (a gooey cat).

Time passed in that in between way, where it was slow and fast all at once, a breath was an hour, a sigh a second. Nonetheless, Peter felt the lulling passage of time as he sipped at the tea and it grew tepid.

The moan startled Peter, he almost dropped his mug but settled for planting it on the counter as he paced towards the bed. It was followed by a harsh plea. Wade's mouth was open, his features curled up in agony, the kind that was hard and tangible drilling it's way beneath the skin. Peter frowned, his heart hammered suddenly in his chest and Peter felt as if he could sink into the floor. Instead, he perched beside Wade on the bed and lightly called out, "Wade. Wade hey it's just a nightmare you're okay, you're safe."

Wade only thrashed harder, words and pleas falling from his lips, one limb reaching haphazardly towards Peter's face. He gently caught the fist in one hand and placed it on the bed, with his other hand he tapped Wade's cheek and called his name again. Wade jolted awake, his body springing from the mattress and harsh breathing filled the air, his eyes stared unseeingly past Peter. Eddie rolled over and one bleary eye blinked awake as Venom slithered over to their host.

Peter waved at Eddie and turned his attention to Wade, gently he reassured him, he was at home, he was safe, he wasn't there anymore, they both loved him so much. The words spilt forth as Peter rubbed gentle circles over Wade's hand and waited for his boyfriend to return to them.

"I-I was there again, except you were both there too."

Wade gasped out, his hands reaching up to cradle Peter's jaw, his eyes tracked every inch of Peter as if to make sure he was unharmed. Peter smiled, just the slightest bit, and laced his hands over Wade's as he reassured in a soft whisper, "It's okay, your okay baby. We're safe, we're at home."

Wade slumped and nodded resting his head against Peter's chest, he could feel Wade trembling. A warm body draped itself across Peter's shoulders and he glanced up to Eddie who was running his hand lightly over Wade's back humming something slowly.

"Did I wake you?"

Wade questioned, the world mumbled into Peter's chest as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to Eddie's cheek. Peter shook his head and tentatively replied, "I was already up."

It went unsaid but they all knew what Peter meant. Eddie pressed a kiss to Peter's head his arm a bit tighter around his shoulders. Wade leaned up and pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek with a mumbled breath of his name before he dropped his head to his heartbeat again. They were all a bit broken, but it was okay. They had each other.

X

They were shopping, pushing a cart through the aisle of one of those mega-stores or whatever, the kind that had everything one would ever need to survive and more all towering around them. Wade was pushing the cart, his hoodie on, and he looked a moment away from jumping into the cart and wheeling away. Eddie was a short distance away, staring at a wall of cereals, consulting silently with Venom over which to get. It was nice, it was utterly domestic.

Peter had forgotten how nice it was to be domestic, to squabble over who was cooking dinner, who had left their socks (and whatever else) on the floor, to have someone to wash the dishes beside you or to tell you when the shirt didn't match with the pants. Peter fucking loved it, sometimes he loved it so much that he couldn't handle it.

He glanced at their cart and smiled again when you had three sources of income (okay Wade's income was sort of random) you could get fresh food, not that they bought a lot. But Wade insisted on it. Eddie and Peter were both more than content with ramen and tater tots. But still, the idea was nice.

Wade swung his head around, the aisle was empty, but his eyes still searched it with an almost fervent tendency. He grinned at Peter and called out, "You okay baby? What do we need next?"

Peter nodded, dismissed the idea he should be asking Wade the same, and pulled out the list as he drifted to stand beside Wade (who happily placed a kiss on his cheek), most of the items were crossed off but there were still a few. Squinting at the handwriting (Wade's) Peter deciphered it and replied, "I'm good babe, I think we need sprinkles? Why do we need sprinkles?"

"For cakes, cupcakes, and other things."

Wade replied with a wink and a touch of groping. Peter groaned and batted Wade's hand away, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Wade grinned and planted another kiss on his cheek with a whispered exclamation about how beautiful Peter was when he blushed. Peter planted his face in his hands and only looked up when he heard Eddie's rough bark of laughter.

They entered the aisle with the baking supplies, all the baking supplies, Peter didn't know there could be so many baking supplies. There was an old couple in the aisle browsing the… machines? Peter wasn't quite certain, they seemed like your typical elderly couple and were bickering fondly about getting the thing in red or black. Wade beelined quickly to the sprinkles and Peter traded an exasperated glance with Eddie and followed.

Wade hummed happily as he browsed the wall of multi-coloured sprinkles, Peter pulled out the list and squinted at the blurry crayon of Wade's writing, and the shorthand of Eddie's. Great, both his boyfriends couldn't print for shit. Peter couldn't help but love it.

"Excuse me."

A feminine voice sounded from behind Peter, he stepped out of the way and the old couple pushed their cart past him (they had gone with red) the old lady inclined her head in thanks and they kept moving. In the distance, he could hear her comment to her husband, "What nice handsome young men, probably sharing a dorm together."

Peter laughed, he couldn't help it. They were all far from college, Peter would happily describe himself as washed-out if given the chance and Eddie after a few drinks would always ramble about how Disasters™ had less work to do when it came to taking care of themselves. Eddie turned to Peter with a curious tilt to his head and Peter between breaths of laughter informed him. Eddie grinned, that grin that was all teeth and sent curls of heat through him, made him almost dizzy.

Eddie pressed close over the cart and informed him, "Well she certainly got the handsome part correct."

"You hear that Wade? Old ladies think we're handsome!"

Peter called out over the blush spreading fiercely across his face and down his neck (why did his boyfriends love making him blush). Wade tipped his head and with a grin replied, "Hell yeah!"

He tossed a bottle of rainbow sprinkles and Peter laughed as he caught them and placed the bottle in the cart. Eddie grinned even as he padded over to Wade and said something (about Wade looking very pretty) that made his boyfriend blush a brilliant red. Peter grinned and pushed the cart forward, he loved them, and he loved doing domestic shit with them.

X

Thank you all for reading! This chapter I wanted to examine the dynamic between all of them, so I hope you enjoyed how they all care for each other and how they support each other. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, we are back again! I am surviving my exams so that is always a bonus. This chapter we see some Miles (yay) and if anyone interprets his and Peter interactions as even remotely romantic-please don't. Peter is like that cool older brother figure. That's it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, read on!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

Her house was similar, so achingly similar, from the faded wallpaper to the couch with the patched-up tears at the back. There were differences, little things that instantly stood out to Peter, like the photos on the mantle, or one chair was green not red, but regardless it was similar. She had swept him into a hug, opened the door before Peter could muster the courage to knock, and ran her hands lined with age over his jaw as she welcomed him inside. It hurt both of them. But it was a good kind of hurt Peter supposed.

He watched Aunt May (not his) bustle around the kitchen pulling out three mugs and setting the water to boil along with a tin of hot chocolate. She knew him so well and it hurt because he had lost Aunt May years ago and she had lost her Peter months ago. It was still nice.

She settled at the table across from him, the laugh lines at the corner of her eyes crinkling as she rested her head on her palm and asked, "So Peter how have things been?"

He shrugged and then thought better of it, she deserved to know that there was a Peter happy somewhere in the universe. Grinning slightly, he responded casually, "I was hired to teach at a high school."

May clapped her hands together (it was so familiar) her eyes bright as she beamed at him, he smiled back. The kettle hissed and she rose from her seat effortlessly moving through the motions of fixing the drinks as she called over her shoulder, "And MJ?"

"We decided to stay friends."

Peter replied and the words didn't quite hurt now. He had his boyfriends, and MJ was still in his life, just now he got to listen to her ramble about her crush and feel her smug smiles. May made a vague sound of confirmation as she set the mugs on the table with a little tuck of her lips. Peter sipped at the hot chocolate, it was perfect, and the nostalgia blurred the world around him for a moment, all he could see was a memory playing out before him.

"So, is there anyone else?"

May asked, pulling Peter sharply from the haze, her eyes were practically twinkling and Peter couldn't help but grin as he replied, "Yeah, I uh actually am dating two guys," she smiled and her hand settled over his conveying how happy she was, he added a moment later, "What about you and Liv?"

She blushed and flicked his hand even as she shook her head, she was smiling. Peter grinned, some part of him was very worried for her safety, the rest of him just wanted her to be happy. She took a sip of her hot chocolate for a long moment and replied, "It's nice once we got past the supervillain thing. We dated in the past you know? During college. But we're older now, and it's nice to have someone in the house. Now tell me about your boyfriends."

May demanded and Peter sighed and told her. About Eddie and how he was a reporter on important issues, Venom, his smile, his blue eyes. About Wade who used to be a mercenary but did missions to save people now, about his humour, the way he was always there. May listened, the lines at the corners of her eyes soft and she was smiling as she rested her head in her hand, Peter talked until there was nothing left to say about his boyfriends.

"I'm glad you're happy Peter."

May said quietly, the air around them was peaceful, familiar in the way the kitchen had always been. Peter smiled in return and laced his hand over May's much smaller one. She smiled and he didn't judge that her eyes were a bit watery as she sipped at hot chocolate.

"Have you talked to MJ? Is she okay?"

Peter questioned somewhat awkwardly concerned about the woman who had lost her husband. May's lips quirked slightly downwards, and she sighed, a very familiar sigh, and responded, "She's doing alright I think, the best you can in these situations. We both knew, and there was always a chance. But you still can't expect it. At least Peter died doing what he was best at, what he loved."

Peter rested his hand over May's at the grief that was thick in her voice as she gazed at the table. She blinked and flashed a gentle smile at him as she added, "But at least I'm not alone."

"Have the others come to visit?"

Peter questioned casually as his eyes flickered to the shed and back. May laughed and nodded the sound light and airy a reminder of his childhood, May caught her breath and with that tone that always conveyed gossip so well replied, "Yes, Noir comes by once a week to talk to Miles about colour, and Ham likes to come for a drink sometimes. Peni is often here after a long day, she likes to sit on the couch and watch the cartoons. Gwen comes by occasionally, I think she is still grieving, but mostly she comes to hang out with Milles. And now you've come so I expect to see you more often as well Peter."

He nodded placatingly at the sharp finger pointed his way even as he grinned, she probably loved having the other spider-people randomly invade her home. Her eyes crinkled as she set her arm down and sipped at the hot chocolate.

A peaceful silence settled between them, it was warm in the afternoon sunlight, calm but for the background noise of the suburbs seeping in. He had missed this, sitting with Aunt May after a long night, she didn't question, she would place cookies in front of him, she'd stare at Peter with those eyes, acceptance all bundled up into those eyes, and it would all spill forth. She'd wait most nights, always at the kitchen table reading whatever novel, wearing the familiar robe Uncle Ben had gotten for her. The ache of her passing was dulled by time, but it still stung, stung in the way that reminded him of what had made her so amazing.

A knock on the kitchen door disturbed the casual silence and Peter glanced up to see a familiar halo of hair as Miles peered through the doorway. May grinned a fond little thing and stepped up to open the door admitting the kid. Miles was all energy, sharp and fluid in one motion as he bounced into the kitchen with a grin and a wave at Peter as he dutifully handed his web-shooters over to May before taking a seat.

"How you been man?"

Miles questioned as he stared longingly at the hot chocolate (he was totally trying to hide it), Peter grinned and slid the third mug over (May totally had foresight or something like her own spider-sense for spider-people) and replied, "Good. How about you Miles? Balancing school and patrolling alright?"

He nodded and totally didn't look like he was lying as he pinned his gaze to the table, May snorted and left the room with the web-shooters in her hand. Teenagers. Grinning to himself as Miles took a sip of the hot chocolate he stated, "Your parents still don't know do they?"

Miles grinned, all squinty and guilty as he nodded. Shaking his head Peter ignored the pang of nostalgia and replied, "I didn't tell Aunt May either. She put it together, not that I was particularly good at covering my tracks. In my defence, I thought I was doing well. But once she found out it got easier. For one thing, she knew first aid and was way better at sewing than me."

Peter finished with a nod, recalling her picking out the stitches in his costume with a fierce scowl. Miles nodded but the expression was doubtful, quiet if something could be called that as the teen added, "I know, it's just my dad like hates Spider-man and I don't want to worry my mom, they both have enough on their plates already."

"I know Miles, it's your choice whether you tell them or not. But ignorance isn't always safe you know?"

Miles nodded the air suddenly sombre as May breezed in and placed the web-shooters in front of Miles. The kid grinned, like a literal sun, and picked up the web-shooters with a gushing litany of thanks, May grinned and ruffled the kid's hair catching Peter's eye. He nodded and understood completely, at least the kid had May to support him.

"Miles didn't you tell me a few nights ago that you just finished a new piece of art?"

May questioned with that grin that was all mischief. Miles brightened and his gaze flashed to Peter as he practically vibrated in his seat, grinning at the kid Peter replied, "I'd love to see some of your art Miles."

The teenager beamed and rose from the chair almost tripped on his shoelaces and was hovering by the door a moment later. Peter stood up and pressed a kiss to May's cheek chuckling softly as she instructed, "Next time bring your boyfriends, I'd like to meet them."

"Promise," Peter replied thinking of how they had wanted to come but he had promised a later date (he didn't want to overwhelm May). A moment later, he was following Miles out of May's kitchen door and into the air.

Brooklyn was different, so different and yet utterly similar. It danced and shuffled beneath their feet as cars honked and people talked, it was life and it was echoed everywhere. Miles in his new suit cut a sharp line against the grey blur of the horizon, it was so him and Peter couldn't help the swell of pride he felt. The kid was doing good.

They landed in an alleyway, it was pretty open, stretched between two buildings with a long stretch of old red brick. The colours that splashed across the wall seemed to reach endlessly upwards (he must have used his webs), sharp and jagged in one area, blended and layered in another. Peter couldn't take his eyes off it, it was utterly captivating, it was Spiderman and it was more than that.

"Wow… Miles this is, this is amazing."

Peter breathed out trying to put into words the sheer awe, the emotion that sort of radiated off the wall. His eyes slid to Miles who was blushing, his hands crossed behind his back as he stared at the ground, Peter laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. Miles swatted at his hand, but he was grinning as he replied, "Thanks, man. Oh, that reminds me, guess what?"

Miles added practically bouncing on the spot, Peter grinned and questioned, "What?"

"Someone did a thing with Spiderman but like me Spiderman."

"That's great kid."

Peter replied, and he meant it, Miles grinned up at him and Peter could tell the kid was going to be great. Shoving his hands into his pockets Peter tilted his head and with a wink suggested, "Why don't we go get some food and you can tell me about your patrols. I'll pay this time."

"You just wanna go to that burger place. But yeah alright."

Miles agreed with a shrug that didn't quite hide his grin. Peter smiled and let the kid guide him out of the alleyway, the colours still bright in his mind. Miles was going to be amazing when he grew up, but right now he was already pretty great.

X

Peter swung into the sky and let gravity catch him as he fell, it pulled his body towards the concrete and at the last moment Peter fired another web and swung into a wide arc. There was something relaxing on quiet nights like these, where hardly anyone felt like committing a crime and all the neighbourhood cats had decided to stay indoors. Brooklyn, of course, was still awake but it was an aware sort of awakeness, like realising you were so very incredibly small when compared with the size of the universe (or the multiverse).

He paused and landed on a roof, it was colder now, January was swelling with the dregs of winter and Peter could see his breath mist upon the air, it was mostly okay he had his thermal suit on (lots of padding) and one or two hot packets (or whatever they're called) shoved into important locations. Peter kind of wanted it to be summer. He sat on the cold roof for a moment and stared at the city below him, listened to the hum of spider-sense and let his thoughts drift by.

It had once been terrifying. To be up this high, the world beneath your feet waiting for you to slip. Waiting for you to fall. They all slipped at one point or another, took a step back when there was nothing to step on (Ham was apparently an expert at this) but they always caught themselves. Sometimes others caught them.

It started as a persistent ringing, the kind like your alarm clock in the morning. Peter tilted his head and rose to his feet, suddenly alert and cautious as it rose to the sort of police siren whir. A quiet night never lasted long, Peter thought with a sigh.

He stepped off the building and with a thwip of his web-shooters he was slicing through the air towards the danger. It wasn't far, Peter wasn't sure if he was thankful or not for the fact. They were at the bank, a group of ten to twenty men (it was dark, counting was hard) all dressed in typical thug regalia, one of them was placing something that looked suspiciously like a bomb against the side of the building. Great.

"Hey, boys just a friendly neighbourhood bank robbery?"

Peter questioned as he landed on top of one guy (ouch) and webbed another to the ground. They stared with blank expressions of shock for a moment (he lived for those sometimes) before they all decided to charge at the same time. The bomb guy even left the bomb, how cool was that?

He flipped over a dude with a baseball bat, punched one thug in the face, webbed the guy with the baseball bat to the floor. Spider-sense flaring Peter attached himself to a light post in time for two of the thugs to crash into one another (double-shot).

"So, what's the plan for tonight gents? Rob the bank, have a night on the town? Or is the money going towards the local villainy fund of evil?"

Peter quipped with a grin as one of the thugs pulled out a gun and yelled, "We ain't telling you anything. The Boss says you're nothing!"

Oh, so there was a boss, excellent. Also, rude. Peter flipped away from the guy with the gun and attached himself to the bank using the force to swing into the group of thugs. It settled into the typical fighting rhythm, Peter dodged and webbed thugs to the ground, took a blow to the face that would probably bruise and stung like a bitch. He continued fighting.

Then his spider-sense alerted him to the ticking sound. Right the bomb. Peter sighed and as he webbed one thug running towards him in a sprint he called out, "Anyway I can convince you all to surrender and defuse the bomb."

Someone threw a boomerang at him. Okay. Peter was going to take that as a no. Flipping over the projectile Peter launched himself at the thug who had thrown it, he let out a distinctively Australian cry and went down like a string of dominos conveniently bringing another thug with him.

Peter did a mental tally of how many bad guys were left, and roughly how long he had till the bomb would explode and Brooklyn would need another bank. He was pretty sure he could do this.

He webbed two guys to a park bench, flipped over the third and kicked him into the fourth. Four down four to go. Peter webbed one guy into another, dodged under a punch, placed his elbow 'gently' in the thug's solar plexus and slammed him into another thug. Then there was one. He turned to run, Peter webbed him to the pavement.

Stretching out his back, which was not happy with all the flipping, Peter fired a web at the bank and swung towards the bank where the bomb was happily ticking away. It was a pipe bomb, or something similar (he should probably be more certain, but defuse one bomb upside down and everything was a bit less worrisome) the counter displayed two minutes beeping away in neon red.

So, Peter didn't have a bomb squad, but if he could shut off the counter and the catalyst (spark or whatever) it would produce then that would halt the bomb exploding. Worst case scenario, Peter was going to toss it into the sky away from any passing flock of birds.

Boom. Boom. The footsteps behind Peter slammed into the ground and shook the earth. Ah, the boss had appeared. Peter turned around slowly and let his finger hover over the small com button Wade had insisted he carried, for emergency purposes. That was the nice thing about boyfriends who were sort of vigilantes, you could actually call them for help. Don't get Peter wrong, MJ had been amazing after a night on patrol, but the best she had was pepper spray and a mean judo flip.

The supervillain towered over Peter, something like eight feet or whatever, swirls of fire flickered around him, he had a literal curtain of hair for fire (like some kind of rip-off Lava Girl) and a uniform that was all dark and brooding. He was new. Peter hadn't met this super villain before, which meant either A: he had moved in from another city or B: he was trying out the supervillain scene.

"Ah Spiderman, we were expecting you."

"How sweet, I always like a great welcome. So, what's the deal with the bank, feeling the need to burn some cash?"

Peter replied (he had the supervillain voice down) as a group of men piled out of two trucks. Peter pressed the alert button on his com and watched as the villain tipped his head back and laughed, a sense of humour excellent.

"Nothing so benign."

"Is that your supervillain name? Or are you waiting for the right moment to deliver it? Cause I kind of can't wait, got a bomb to diffuse and all that."

Peter replied, and forcefully didn't look at the bomb that was probably very close to one minute or even thirty seconds. The villain raised a brow and stated quite casually, "Incinerator."

"Creative I like it. Better than the Human Torch. Now, are you going to let me diffuse this bomb or are we going to have to fight?"

A fireball was his answer. They always wanted to fight. Peter created a quick web (do not let the fire hit the bomb) and watched as the fire ate through the thick web. Great. Peter flipped over Incinerator's head and fired a web at the villain's eyes, it burned away in seconds. So, he was kind of like a rip off of Johnny (he would probably be offended).

Peter dodged a punch that practically blazed with heat, elbowed a lackey who felt particularly enterprising and fired a web at the bank to get some air. A fireball crackled through the air and Peter quickly revaluated his decision as the fireball collided with the stone of the bank where Peter had once perched. He fired a web at the next building over and swung around using gravity (usually a friend) to add force to the kick.

Incinerator blocked but stumbled back regardless (they always forgot about the super strength), Peter took advantage of the opening, his spider-sense trilling a shrill warning about the bomb exploding any second. It was a bluff, a fist imbued with fire landed on his chest and Peter was flung back towards the bank and conveniently the bomb.

"Hey, honey-bunches you look like you could use some help!"

Wade called out as he stepped out of a cab, Peter coughed weakly and waved at his boyfriend and helpfully pointed at Incinerator as he turned his attention to the bomb. There wasn't enough time to try and dismantle it. Shit. Peter carefully detached the thing (duct tape) and wrapped it in his webs, hopefully, they would absorb some of the shock. Into his comm Peter quickly informed Wade, "Bomb, detonating soon, throwing in air."

"Be careful honey."

Wade called back and Peter's spider-sense blurred and stuck like static, he whirled around, the bomb in his hand as a lackey charged towards him, holding a machete above his head. Peter sighed and webbed the hand holding the machete and quickly fired a web to a nearby building Peter swung himself into the air. This was going to hurt. Peter threw himself higher and as the last five seconds ticked on the clock, he threw the bomb into the air.

It exploded above him, scorching heat burning through his suit to his skin and as Peter fell the web holding him incinerated in the heat of the blat. At least no passing birds were harmed, Peter thought as he began to careen towards the ground. His spider-sense was prickling across his skin and when he tried to fire his web-slingers he realised dully that they were empty. Both of them. Peter wanted to scream. Instead, he prayed that Wade would catch him, it would be kind of shameful to finally be killed by a new villain in his first fight.

The air whipped past him roaring in his ears, Peter wanted to open his eyes, but he was scared it pounded in his veins and filtered through his last-minute thoughts in a flurry. Then the ground was there. And Peter was encased in strong arms that absorbed the shock with an ease that defied gravity. Peter let his eyes flutter open, Venom grinned down at him all sharp teeth and shiny eyes.

Well, this was familiar Peter thought as relief swept through him. Venom grinned and set Peter on his feet, his gravelly voice cutting through the air as he said, "Fancy meeting you here."

Peter laughed the kind of desperate near death laugh and nodded (his boyfriends were going to cuddle him so much tonight). Peter's spider-sense flung itself to attention and Peter cursed as he recalled they were still in the middle of battle. He whirled under the punch and slammed his elbow into the thug's head, he crumpled to the ground and Peter searched for Wade. He was trying to fight Incinerator and was missing an arm and half a leg. Shaking his head Peter turned to Venom and said, "I'm going to deal with the baddie, want to help with the thugs?"

"Can we eat them?"

"Probably not, but if you get a confession go ahead."

Peter replied as he flipped away towards the epicentre and ignored how his skin still kind of hurt from the explosion. Peter swung in and kicked Incinerator across the plaza giving Wade a moment of respite he called out, "Doing okay babe?"

"I think I need a hand spidey."

Peter snorted he couldn't help it even as he dodged under a blast of fire and flipped into the air, over the villain's head and tried to strike his back. Incinerator fired a blast at Wade and turned to Peter catching the strike on his forearm. They exchanged a flurry of blows, Peter ducking under the more fire-powered ones and adding a bit of web to try and tie him up.

"Well how about the grand old plan now? I mean the bomb's gone what could it hurt."

"I need the money to help someone!"

Incinerator responded and a wave of fire slammed Peter backwards, he panted through the heat and called back, "There are other ways to do that! Haven't you heard of GoFundMe?"

He laughed, the kind of deranged desperate laugh and replied, "Not when they're already declared terminal. But if I get this money someone will find a cure."

"It doesn't work that way, we can't always save those we love."

Peter called back over the roar of the fire, the words rang with truth and experience. Incinerator roared, fire crossed over his features, bathed him in it. Peter couldn't hope to defend against the blast and slung his web between his arms as he crossed them over his chest.

The pavement met his spine harshly, and his head connected with an unsettling sound that echoed in his mind. Peter groaned and pushed himself to his feet, his head ached but his spider-sense roared above that all. He was too slow, there was someone with a gun behind him and Incinerator stood in front of him fire blazing and sparking in the air.

"Spiderman!"

A voice called out and Peter was forced out of the way, everything happened in slow motion, that pulling slowness like molasses. Fire blazed across Venom's body and the symbiote recoiled as the gun fired. The bullet pierced Eddie's torso, and it was all Eddie.

Peter didn't call out he only surged forward, Wade took out the man with the gun as Venom curled over their host. Eddie would be okay, he had to be okay. Venom would heal him, it would be okay. Peter slammed Incinerator against a wall, the man's eyes were two pits of darkness trying to hide the anguish. He almost understood it.

Fire sprung around them in a circle, and Peter pressed his arm against his jaw, one hard push and he would be knocked unconscious, something harder and he would die. They both knew it. Peter could barely see above the worry for Eddie and the pounding in his head (a concussion) that swung with exhaustion and nausea, he felt tired. Why did quiet nights never last?

"Doing this won't save them, it will only make it worse. If you go to jail what will you be able to do? Nothing. Spend their last moments together and take them to the places they want to see, check out charities, not banks."

"You don't understand!"

Incinerator spit back, fire sparking and making it hard to breathe. Peter only nodded, he understood more than anything that sometimes you couldn't stop it, no matter how much you tried, couldn't save the old lady from the car, or the man committing suicide. People died, you had to cherish the time you had with them, spend the last if you knew it was coming and make it worth it.

"It's better to be there, then to be out here on the streets. Hurting people."

The words triggered something, and Incinerator struggled one fist coated in fire lashing out and burying itself in his abdomen, it hurt, it burned. Peter didn't flinch and held his arm against his neck until the struggled stopped and Incinerator looked into his eyes with something like acceptance, Peter said, "Hurting others won't save them, and not even money can sometimes," finished he knocked his head back enough for unconsciousness and stepped away.

Police sirens rang in the distance and the scent of burned flesh drifted towards Peter heightening his nausea. That was his flesh. If Incinerator woke up before they arrived, then he did. If not, he would probably convince the judge to let him see whoever it was.

Peter stepped away and swayed on his feet, his breath felt uneven in his chest as if he couldn't quite get enough air. An arm wrapped gently around his shoulders and Peter glanced at Wade brows furrowed in concern. Venom was standing behind Wade, he looked alright, hardly concerned, and it set something at ease in him as the adrenaline began to fade and the pain made itself apparent.

"Peter? Petey? Hey, don't you do this to me, Petey!"

The words travelled to him from very far away and everything became disoriented and dizzying. Peter only held onto conscious long enough to ensure he was in Wade's arms before he embraced the sweet curtain of darkness.

X

Sorry not sorry for the sort of cliff-hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Just a side note, Venom uses he/him pronouns when they're merged with Eddie, when separate they use, they/them pronouns. Thank you all for reading, reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, we are back! I apologize for the long wait, but I needed to take a bit of a break from this fic and I was a bit preoccupied with another Spiderverse fic (shameless plug-in). But we are back! I hope you all enjoy, read on!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

Peter woke up surrounded by warmth, it was heavy, almost cloying, pressed in on all sides like thick heat of summer. He felt like he couldn't breathe like everything was just suspended. His mind felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, like those large yarn balls where every thread took an hour to unravel. He blinked, sunlight filtered across his vision, he could barely feel it but for the sting in his eyes. Peter closed his eyes and tried to focus on his body.

He was sore, like everywhere, there was something like a headache pounding at the back of his skull, his abdomen was throbbing, oh and his legs and arms felt itchy, the kind of itch that usually meant a burn. He was injured, but mostly healed, just the itch and sore muscles to remind him of it all. Remind him of what?

Peter's eyes slammed open and he inhaled sharply as he recalled what had happened, there had been the Incinerator(?), a bomb, he'd been stabbed, and a concussion along with a hell of a lot of other things. There was probably more but Peter's mind had decided to take a dizzying spiral as he stared at his hands with unfocused eyes, his breath felt trapped somewhere in his throat.

"Hey Peter, it's okay, you're okay. Calm down okay? Can you look at me? He's awake!"

A voice, a familiar voice, said from somewhere in front of him as the bed dipped (was he on a bed? His bed?) and a solid weight perched itself in front of him. Peter blinked and forced his head to tilt up, tried to focus on his breathing and you know not have a panic attack.

Eddie was in front of him, Eddie with his soft blue eyes that were a bit tired and his hair a spiky mess, he was staring at Peter with an expression that pulled at his brows and turned the corners of his lips down. It was worry, it was concern, it was something he couldn't quite read at the moment. Two large warm hands settled on either side of Peter's jaw and Eddie rested his forehead against Peter's. It was grounding and helped him focus on what was in front of him, pulled him out of his head.

"Just breathe with me Peter, one, in, two, out, three, in…"

It went on and eventually Peter found his breath again, everything still felt slightly fuzzy and confused, like when you wake up after a long nap, but he could actually think. Eddie leaned back, but his hands remained on Peter's face, one thumb passed gently over his cheek and Eddie whispered, "We were so worried Peter. You… you can't keep doing this to us, this is the second time, and we both know it won't be the last you self-sacrificing idiot."

"Sorry."

Peter croaked, his throat was scratchy, and he suddenly realised how thirsty he was. A glass of water appeared, and Peter glanced up at Wade, who was silent and stony, his expression was blank like Before when he had still taken hits. Peter took the glass of water with a nod, his chest felt heavy, everything felt heavy.

The water was heaven in his parched mouth, but he forced himself to sip at it slowly (he had done this more than enough times) his boyfriends stared at him and he felt almost ashamed. He was kind of confused why he felt that way. Wade sighed and scrubbed his hand harshly over his face as he plopped onto the bed (he was probably aggravating his scars and Peter wanted to tell him to stop but couldn't find the words).

"Are you serious Peter, you could have died," Wade started staring somewhere past Peter's head as he flinched, Wade's expression softened for a moment before it was gone and he added, "I will fucking kill you if you die alright?"

Eddie placed a hand on Wade's arm, and he slumped the tension draining from his body. Peter understood Wade's outburst, they were just concerned for him, they were his boyfriends and they watched him get injured (probably too often). Still, the words hurt struck the breath from his lungs, made it feel like that heat on all sides of him had returned with a vengeance.

"I'm Spiderman. I'm going to get hurt."

"You don't have to be reckless though. Dammit, Peter! You can get injured. Me? I can't die. And Eddie? He has Venom who does the whole super-healing mumbo."

Wade replied with a frown that turned his features harsh and made the scars stand stark against his skin. Eddie was silent, gazing between the two of them with an unsure look. Peter frowned feeling hurt, embarrassed, shame, anger? It all melted together in between the heavy fuzziness of his mind. But Peter did know he had been Spiderman for over twenty years, and that he couldn't drop it to make his boyfriends feel better. It was who he was.

"I have accelerated healing. And what are you telling me I shouldn't be Spiderman because I can die. I know that you don't think I know that? I've seen my own gravestone Wade."

"Peter he's not saying that. We'll never try to stop you from being Spiderman, it's a part of who you are and we both had to accept that when we got into this relationship, just as you accepted us. It's just what Wade's saying is true, you have accelerated healing, but you can't regrow a limb, or survive a bullet to the heart. We're just worried about you."

Peter stared at Eddie, then at Wade. It felt as if had entered the Twilight Zone. Seriously when were they going to start grinning because they had pulled a joke? Peter swallowed and frowned, eventually he settled on, "I'm not reckless with my life."

"We know it's just-"

"You let a bomb explode in front of you. That's pretty reckless honey. It's just… Petey, you could die, I don't want that to happen. Ever."

Wade interjected crossing his arms over his chest even though his voice was pleading. Something in Peter softened, he worried about his boyfriends (he could only imagine what would happen to Wade's already fragile sanity if he died), but he didn't have to worry about a supervillain capturing them and killing them. They were both so strong.

"Well, what do you suggest? You already gave me a comm. I even pushed it! What? Are you going to stalk me 24/7, go to the prison and intimidate all my future baddies? This is my life, it's dangerous. I'm not reckless, but injuries are inevitable."

Peter replied with a shrug as they stared at him. And his throat felt dry again, like the Sahara Desert. He almost felt like a child being scolded by their parents, or like he was sitting in detention with Flash beside him like they weren't listening to him. It was as if they were steamrolling over his words and seeing and saying only what they thought needed to be said, he felt ignored and it bubbled up inside his chest like water beneath the ice.

"We know you asked for help, and we're thankful you did. But Peter we're just concerned for you."

"So, you feel the need to chew me out? I get you're concerned but I've told you I'll be careful what more do you want?"

"For you to be safe dammit Petey! It's dangerous out there and I-we can't help but worry about you. You need to be careful."

Wade responded with a snap, his tone harsh and tight like he was barking military orders. Peter flinched back into the bed staring at the both of them with narrowed eyes he responded, "This is repetitive. I'm Spiderman, my life is dangerous. End of story."

Wade reared back and then straightened like he was about to jump into a fist fight. Eddie frowned and held his hands in the air between the two of them, "Alright everyone calm down. We're all feeling a little hot-headed right now. Peter's still recovering we can talk about this later."

Peter slumped against the pillows, the tension draining from his body as Wade sighed and nodded. Peter was so glad Eddie was a functioning person some of the time. Wade giggled suddenly into his hands and said, "Well that conversation wasn't fireproof just like Peter… too soon?"

"If I could use my legs I would walk out of the room at this very moment."

He replied lightly and Eddie grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Peter's head, Venom followed and curled onto his chest. It was alright for now. His mind was still stuck on the conversation and the sick feeling, like when your throat is dry and your eyes are sore, that it left in his chest. But it was okay for now.

"Now who wants some homemade chicken noodle soup, sure to cure any injury."

"Only if you conveniently forgot to add the sparkles."

Eddie replied and Peter grinned at Wade's sad nod reaching over to pat his boyfriend's hand in consolation.

X

Peter needed some air, like actual fresh air. And technically he wasn't supposed to go out on patrol, or probably even be outside with how overbearing his boyfriends could be. But Peter had felt tense and trapped in their apartment, like an animal pacing its cage, except there were two other animals who were kind of getting on his nerves.

They were great boyfriends, honestly. But their earlier conversation sat bitterly at the back of Peter's mind as they moved around the small apartment and tried to ignore the tense atmosphere that lingered there. So, Peter decided to get some fresh air.

Swinging through the air had always helped clear Peter's mind, helped him work through whatever was troubling him. It was methodical, a way to forget or contemplate. The city spun out beneath him, a spider web of its own making, as the sun began to touch the sky in gentle streaks attempting to wipe away the curtain of night. It was early or late and both his boyfriends were dead to the world.

Venom had peered at Peter as he crouched by the windowsill, but the symbiote hadn't said anything, just blinked that slow cat blink. In Peter's defence, he had written a note and his body wasn't that sore. It only sort of hurt.

Firing another web Peter breathed in the crisp air and landed on another building, perched on the ledge he rubbed warmth into his fingers. He understood why his boyfriends were concerned about him. But Peter wasn't reckless (anymore) he had people in his life who relied on him, who cared for him, who could support him in battle. Any choices he made were to protect the lives of those around him.

It was the way they had phrased it that rubbed Peter the wrong way. Like he was almost lesser, not worthy, because he had, in a sense, a mortal weakness; he was mortal. Peter knew they (probably) didn't mean it like that, but regardless Peter couldn't help but feel hurt. Especially considering they had ganged up on him, that just wasn't fair.

Peter knew without a doubt that when he returned, they would probably lecture him, and that thought was just as disconcerting for the truth it revealed. He was used to being alone, used to not having anyone worrying over him anymore. With MJ, she would worry over him when he came home from patrol, but it wasn't the same, she saw but didn't quite understand, and Aunt May had worried over him, with all the overbearing love of a mother. But she wasn't here anymore.

He stood up and dropped off the edge of the building and fired a web as if to escape the thought, the image of those two graves side by side. He had told Wade the truth, he had seen himself die (and so too probably had Wade) had seen his own gravestone, a younger him that hadn't deserved it.

Death didn't terrify Peter anymore. It was the thought of what was left behind that did that.

Peter muffled a sigh, it all felt tangled up inside him and Peter knew fights were normal in relationships (they had had their share, whether over dinner or the tv) but this felt tense like a wire, something that could snap if it was left to fester. It scared him and maybe he was running away.

His Spider-sense hummed suddenly and loudly at the back of his mind and Peter dropped into the alleyway below him, a woman was backed into a corner and a man was holding a knife out threateningly. Great. Like seriously who committed a mugging at four(?) in the morning?

Peter was sore, this prompted the idea of taking care of everything quickly, a bit of web here, the old razzle dazzle there (he was beginning to sound like Noir). Peter clung to the wall and called out in a chipper voice he certainly didn't feel, "A sunny-side up with a side of justice coming your way!"

Okay not the greatest but it worked. The would-be mugger turned and thrust his knife out, and said, "What's Spiderman doing here?"

Peter decided not to dignify the stupid question with an answer and webbed the guy to the brick wall and smiled at the lady. She muttered a thanks and hurried out of the alleyway with a clack of her black stilettos. Cool, Peter always appreciated the local gratitude.

Dialling the police Peter reported an anonymous tip, waved to the mugger and swung out of the alleyway onto a somewhat nearby building. His head felt a bit clearer as if the rush of adrenaline had thrown everything out the window.

Peter settled on the cold roof with a sigh. You know what he could really go for? A coffee. Peter scrubbed a hand over his face and idly contemplated swinging over to the local place with somewhat decent (and questionable) coffee. Eddie's was much better.

The thought of his boyfriends plummeted his mood and he stared at his hands for a long moment. He knew somewhere that he needed to talk to them. But Peter wanted to be immature for once, wanted to wait even if it would let ice grow between them all. It was selfish and lazy, but Peter felt exhausted and vindicated as if it was only fair. It wasn't and he knew it, he could almost hear MJ lecturing him, staring at him with those sad eyes. Man, he was such a weakling for the sad eyes (and wasn't it convenient that Eddie had them too).

Something crackled behind him at the same moment as his Spider-sense sort of purred or like vibrated. Regardless, it was familiar and not at all worrying as Peter turned to see a swirling purple portal behind him.

Ham strolled out of the portal with all the confidence of well, a cartoon character, followed by Noir who walked slowly with the wind flaring his coat. Ham took one look at his surroundings, spotted Peter and said, "Well this isn't the right dimension, what'd ya know."

"Hello."

Noir intoned at the same time with a tip of his hat. Peter waved at the two of them and watched as the portal dissolved with a mess of particles. Noir stepped closer to the ledge and stared at the city below them with an unreadable expression. Ham sat beside Peter and said, "Oh hey PB, you won't believe it, last night the strangest thing happened."

Peter made a noncommittal hum that failed to mask the grin that slipped across his lips, it was okay Noir was also grinning the melodramatic bastard. Peter listened happy (and somewhat confused) to Ham's story, something about a horse in a hospital, and tried to muffle the laughter at the story.

"So, what're you doing sitting on a ledge at heck all in the morning?"

Ham finished, crossing his arms over his chest to peer at Peter, Noir tilted his head from the city to also look at Peter. He tapped his fingers on the side of the building and eventually responded, "I suppose I could ask you both the same question. But mostly just thinking."

"About your boyfriends?"

Ham asked in that obnoxious tone all children asked in about schoolyard crushes (he wondered how they knew, but then again Aunt May loved to gossip). Noir reached over and tapped his hat on Ham's snout in a manner that vaguely conveyed flicking your friend for being an idiot.

"Yeah about my boyfriends."

Peter replied after a sigh with a tired exhale. He could almost feel Noir and Ham trading a look over his head as Noir questioned softly, "Difficulties?"

"They're both kind of invincible and so they're worried about me cause you know mortal right? But I feel like they're almost infantilizing me or like suffocating me with their worry you know?"

"Ah, trouble in paradise."

Ham agreed sagely and Noir tapped him with his hat again. Peter muffled a snort at the two of them but drifted into silence a moment later. Noir coughed into his hands and looked out over the city as he said quietly, "It is hard to cope with the fragility of life. Communication and trust are the best way to deal with it… that and family."

Peter resisted the urge to drag his fellow Spiderman into a hug at the tender words. They all knew Noir wasn't the best with emotions, so hearing anything even vaguely confessional was a milestone.

"It's true. That's how you lose someone."

Ham added in a sincere tone that was slightly belayed by the fact that he was a cartoon pig. Peter nodded and tucked a knee to his chest. They were right, he needed to talk to them, and they needed to trust him. Peter just wasn't sure how to do it, did he drag them out to the park, on patrol, dinner? Dinner was actually a good idea.

"Thanks, guys."

Peter said quietly as the sun crested the horizon and painted the sky in soft shades of pink, yellow, blue, orange, purple, Peter could probably name all the colours and it would take him an hour. Noir stared at the sunrise for a long moment before he replied, "We're family."

"He's right PB, family supports each other. Now we should be going, leave you to your monologuing."

Ham said with a grin as he rose to his feet (hooves?) and grabbed Noir's hand muttering something to the black and white Spider as he tugged him towards a portal that popped into existence with a sound like static.

"Get home safe."

Peter said with a wave and watched with a grin as Ham, standing on Noir's shoulder flashed the peace sign and tugged the two into the swirling purple vortex. With a crackle, the portal snapped shut and Peter was alone again. He stared at the city, he loved Wade and Eddie (and Venom), he wouldn't let them go. They would work through it.

Rising to his feet, Peter contemplated picking up coffee to placate his boyfriends and leapt off the roof. It was a leap of faith. Right, he could do this. He had to. Because you fought for the things you loved, even when it was hard.

X

Thank you all for reading! The last chapter can be interpreted with some HamNoir if y'all like, but it can also be read as platonic because frankly, they have a great relationship. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think it was important to establish how relationships have issues so, I hope y'all liked that. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! I think this will be the second last chapter in this fic, as I'm really not certain there's more to write. Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter y'all. Read on and enjoy!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

They moved around the kitchen together in a familiar motion almost but not quite a dance, MJ would pass him the ingredients, he would dice or cut as required, and pass them to her and she would add the seasoning. It was nostalgic, oh so familiar to nights spent together in their home, and yet different. The air was light, MJ was babbling about her partner and Peter was trying to tamp down on the anxiety swelling in his gut.

Mary Jane paused as she sautéed the beans in the pan, her eyes fell on Peter and she took a step forward and placed her hands on his jaw and said, "Hey, it'll be okay. You're going to be fine."

How could he argue with that logic? Peter exhaled and nodded and couldn't help but smile at the grin MJ flashed in his direction before returning to the beans. Everything was almost done, and Peter was almost hyper-aware of it, part of him just wanted to stay in the kitchen, the warm yellow glow of cheap lights hanging over them, the air thick with the homey scent of food, and MJ grinning at him (did he still love her? Certainly, though it was quite platonic now).

But Peter needed to talk to his boyfriends, and he was the one who had decided to do so over dinner. Peter glanced at the clock and then forced his attention on the chicken, it was all pretty simple stuff, but that meant there was less chance of screwing it up.

A few minutes later the food was done, and Peter was half-tempted to sneak a bite, but he knew that would only summon MJ's disappointed look, which was something to be feared on any day. She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she began pulling on her jacket.

"Table set? Candles lit," Peter shook his head and she amended, "Right no candles, not even fake ones. Don't worry you'll be fine Peter."

"I know, doesn't stop me from being nervous."

Peter replied and she laughed, the sound familiar and just as heart-stopping as the first time. She wrapped him up in a hug and after a moment she pulled back slightly and with a curved grin said, "I'll take the stairs since I've heard how lazy your boyfriends are often enough."

It was true, but then again Peter was also lazy, it was probably why they were perfect for each other. He nodded and replied, "Thanks for helping MJ, good luck on your date."

"Anytime Pete. And you know I'll rock it."

She would, a hundred percent guarantee. That was how MJ worked, the world bent to her will and that was law plain and simple. She tousled his hair and pecked his cheek and then was gone breezing through the doorway as if she had never been there. Peter shook his head with a grin and tried to fix his hair as he set the table. Oh, and he tried to ignore the anxiety crawling through his gut too.

He had no idea how everything was going to go. If they were going to listen to him if they were going to get angry if everything would just end. It all tangled itself up in Peter's mind and he forced himself to take calming breaths. It would be okay.

At least they were arriving at the same time and Peter wouldn't have to wait long (he had sort of timed it for a reason). Wade had had a hit on the outskirts of New York, and Eddie had an interview somewhere nearby so they had taken Eddie's motorcycle (which shouldn't be such a hot image, but regardless it was). They would probably be home any minute. Peter couldn't tell if he was excited or scared.

Speak of the devil. A knock rang out on the door before it swung open and admitted his boyfriends. Peter with feigned casualness took off the apron (not Wade's) and turned to greet his boyfriends.

"I made dinner."

He said with a shrug and a wave as if that could hide how everything felt coiled up inside like every muscle was waiting to spring into action and run. Preferably far away. Wade pumped his fists in the air and Eddie slid forward to wrap an arm around Peter's waist and press a kiss to his cheek with a murmured, "Thanks love."

Eddie shucked off his leather jacket and Wade dropped his bag full of ammo onto the floor with a heavy clang and eventually, they made it to the table with it's three mismatched chairs and the chipped plates. The radio played something softly in the background and for a little, while it was just the four of them eating (Eddie kept feeding Venom over his shoulder, it was totally adorable), talking about their day, their jobs, patrol.

Eventually, the conversation died down and most of the food had been consumed (it had been delicious and familiar, some of Aunt May's recipes sneaking their way in) and a silence crept over the table.

"I sense you want to talk about something."

Wade said, as blunt as ever, as he steepled his fingers in front of him and arched a brow. Eddie tilted his head and his expression fluttered somewhere lost for a moment and Peter nodded.

"This isn't a breakup conversation- "

Peter began and Wade interrupted with a quiet but earnest, "Thank god," before gesturing for Peter to continue. Eddie frowned for a moment and said, "This has something to do with when you were injured right?"

Nodding his head, Peter inhaled softly and took a sip of water, he decided to stop procrastinating an actually begin, "Yeah. That conversation it really made me upset. Communication is important in relationships, as I've been reminded so, I want to talk about why, and I want to talk with both of you…The way you phrased certain things in our conversation came across, to me, like you were shaming me, or disappointed in me. Like I was weak or lesser than you two because you're practically invincible and I'm not. I felt like I was being infantilized.

"And I know you probably didn't mean for it to come across like that. I know you don't see me as weak. But we need to talk about it because the truth is, I am mortal, more so than both of you. And I would sacrifice my life to save the city in a heartbeat, even though I know it would devastate you. Because I am Spiderman, that's a choice I make every time I put on the mask. I love both of you, I love you both so much. But I can't change that, I can try not to be reckless, to try and think a plan through. I've been Spiderman for over 20 years… and I think I have a bit of experience in what I'm doing."

Peter finished with a wry tone, his throat was dry, and everything felt too bright and he felt exhausted. But he had done it and he felt lighter as if the words weren't bowling around his brain quite so hard. He sipped at his glass of water and glanced up at his boyfriends unsure how to gauge what would happen next.

Eddie was staring at Peter with crinkled eyes and his mouth twitched between a concerned frown and a small smile, Venom hovered over his shoulder staring at Peter with a tooth-filled grin that could mean anything. Wade was staring past Peter, his brow was furrowed, and his lips were pressed into a firm line, but after a moment his eyes drifted to Peter's and his expression softened slightly.

"Is this what's been on your mind the past few days Peter?"

Eddie questioned softly and Peter nodded, unsure how to explain why he had been so quiet and withdrawn. Wade stared at Eddie for a moment and then his eyes locked onto Peter's, he could probably stare into the green-brown of his eyes and never get bored.

"We can't help but worry about you, Peter. But I know Spiderman is who you are. We won't ever try to take that away from you baby-boy because that's a part of you, just as me talking to invisible boxes or Eddie's parasite."

"Parasite!"

Venom snapped back outraged and Peter was almost forced to leap over the table to stop Venom from eating Wade. Eddie had it in hand (literally) and calmed Venom with murmured words. It gave Peter the moment to comprehend Wade's words even as Eddie added, "We aren't trying to infantilize you, Peter. And… I think you're stronger than both of us where it truly counts. We know you aren't reckless but we're going to worry regardless. And that's okay, that's a part of relationships."

He wasn't crying. Nope, not at all. Who was he kidding? Peter wiped away the tears in his eyes and let Wade, who had moved out of his chair at one point, wrap his arms around Peter and press a kiss to his forehead.

"We're going to talk more about this baby boy, you and your self-esteem issues and our over-protectiveness, but for now we good?"

Wade murmured, and Peter thought about it, there was more to talk about certainly, but his chest didn't feel quite so heavy and his boyfriends accepted him, had listened to him. Peter nodded and pressed a kiss to Wade's cheek and murmured, "Love you."

He tossed the words at Eddie who grinned at him and in the next moment had snatched Peter out of the kitchen chair. He squawked against Eddie's chest as he took three heavy steps towards the bed and shot over his shoulder, "Have fun doing the dishes Wade!"

"Oh, hell no!"

Wade replied and Peter couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in his chest as Eddie tossed him onto the bed and snatched Wade around the hips and pressed a kiss to his lips. Peter knew there was more to talk about, but for now, it was okay, they were good.

X

The science centre was huge, like absolutely massive, a sprawling collection of modern architecture interjected by old red brick every so often. Peter stared at the watch on his wrist and glanced around the plaza outside the building. The bus would hopefully arrive any minute, along with another teacher (thank God) and his senior classes. He was kind of excited in all honesty, most of the kids who took the class wanted to learn about chemistry or biology so, that would probably keep mischief to a minimum (he was being hopeful).

The bus pulled up front with a whir and the heaving sound of the engine, in the half-light of the morning the yellow of the bus was almost garish. The students piled out onto the concrete blinking blearily at their surroundings or talking with each other over their phones.

Ms Smith, the other teacher, stepped out of the bus with a nod of thanks at the bus driver and strolled over to stand beside Peter. She was young and this was her first year teaching, she was also very pretty (which made his boyfriends jealous). She tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear and clapped her hands to get the attention of the teenagers before gesturing to Peter. Excellent. He loved public speaking (could you tell that was a lie?).

"Good morning everyone. I hope you're all excited to visit the science centre behind us. Just some quick refreshers that we've already gone over with in class. We're going to go inside and there's going to be a guided tour of their new exhibit on the ecosystem and human effect on it. After that, we break for lunch, you all can go wherever or eat in the cafeteria. We meet up at one, at the front desk, there's an experiment and then you're all free to browse or bounce. You have to come to either me or Ms Smith before you can leave alright?"

The students nodded their heads like good little children, Peter didn't really buy it so he added, "Anyone misbehaving will be forced to walk with me and can listen to all the interesting facts I know about biodiversity, and my puns."

Que the groans. Peter grinned at them and turned to enter the building, the sound of a horde of shuffling teenagers followed him.

Their guide was a polite woman with a no-nonsense sort of air about her, she led them up a flight of stairs and into the west wing which housed a collection of insects and other small lifeforms. And you know spiders. Peter almost snorted at the irony but instead leaned against a conveniently placed pillar as the students settled on the floor to listen to her discuss the drop in the population of certain insects related to climate change. Fun stuff.

Eventually, they moved from the insect exhibit to the mammal exhibit, there were stuffed bears and lions perched on fake habitats with prairie dogs or squirrels scuttling in between. It was kind of creepy but also cool.

Ms Smith (call me Sandra) settled beside Peter to watch over their students as they listened to their guide, there was something sombre to the teenagers and Peter felt he perfectly understood. It was hard to deal with what the last generation left behind.

"I've never seen them so quiet."

Sandra commented in a whisper adjusting the round lens of her glasses. Peter nodded and crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "There's a lot to take in. I think most of them know it, it's not hard when they're bombarded by it every day. But it's easier to ignore when you decide to take a selfie instead."

"Mhmm, I just wish we could do something, you know provide an option if they wanted to make a difference in the world."

She replied with a huff and leaned over to tell Tobias to stop talking to John before leaning back. Peter nodded, it was a nice sentiment, and there were kids who did stuff like that all around the world.

"I mean we do have some initiatives, like the Eco-club."

Sandra nodded but Peter got the sense that wasn't quite what she meant. He had the feeling that she was young, hopeful, and out to change the world. Peter liked that attitude, he missed it, both in Miles and in his younger self.

Peter stiffened as his Spider-sense trilled uneasily. Something was going to happen. As soon as Peter finished the thought, the alarms went off with a shrill ring and a voice came over the intercom system to announce, "Attention everyone, an armed intruder has entered the building in the west wing. The police have been contacted please remain calm."

Well, that was completely and utterly unhelpful. And it was very convenient they were in the west wing, wasn't it? He was so tired of the infamous Parker luck. Peter's students were whispering and shouting over each other and the guide and Sandra were pale and withdrawn, everyone was glancing at the door as if the armed intruder might appear at any moment.

Exhaling softly, Peter stepped into the centre of the group and calmly said, "Alright, I need everyone to move behind the counter over there, squish in until there's no room, some of you go into the bat exhibit, stand near the exit so you can see what's happening. Everyone remain calm alright? We're all going to be okay."

The atmosphere was still frenzied with panic, but the students moved quietly and stiffly to where he had directed them, he directed Sandra towards the counter and their guide towards the bat exhibit. Then Peter was forced to decide.

He could hide with his students and wait, potentially, for the armed intruder to arrive. Wherein, he would probably be forced to reveal himself to his students as Spiderman. Or, Peter could leave now, promise to scout the perimeter and track down the criminal himself. If he did that, it would be easy to piece together that at the same time he disappeared, Spiderman appeared.

Oh well, it wasn't like his secret identity was super secret anymore. Still, he kind of didn't want all of his students to know. Peter didn't have time to hesitate. Besides, he knew what the safer option was, and in the end that was what was important. He sort of felt sorry for abandoning them. Glancing at his students Peter called out, "I'm going to check around, make sure everyone else is okay. Everyone remain calm alright? I'll be back before you know it."

Before anyone could protest, if they were going to, Peter darted out of the exhibit, and into the hallway. He tucked himself into an alcove just out of view of the cameras and tugged his teacher clothes™ off and his mask on.

He heard the intruder before he saw them, there was a crash like shattered glass followed by another loud bang. Ah, they were in the geology exhibit, of course, they were. Peter stuck himself to the ceiling and crawled into the room, it was a large almost circular sort of room, but the intruder stood out amongst the many shiny rocks. It was the Vulture. Absolutely amazing. Peter frowned as he dropped from a web, usually he robbed more technological stuff or banks at a low point.

"How did you get in here? Intruda-window?"

Peter questioned and tried to suppress his glee at using that pun. Vulture whipped around, his wings twitching with the motion, a snarl crossed his features and with a hum of his Spider-sense Peter moved out of the way of the incoming block of quartz. It crashed against the wall behind him and left a dent before falling to the ground and shattering. That would probably have hurt.

"So, why the science centre? Banks weren't rocking your world?"

Peter questioned as he caught another large rock with his web and fired a web at Vulture's hands. His wings sliced in front of his body cutting the web before it could reach his hands. He was not a fan of the rock pun Peter presumed.

He crawled across the ceiling and attempted to avoid flying rocks while also attempting to clog the machinery that moved Vulture's wings. It was a delicate game. Fighting Vulture was always difficult, Peter lost his advantage of height, he had super sharp wings, and great manoeuvrability.

At least they were inside. Inside with a bunch of heavy and valuable rocks.

Peter dropped behind Vulture and attempted to land a hit to the large metal wings. His Spider-sense shrieked suddenly in warning, but it was a second too late. Peter muffled a cry as a large wing slammed him into the far wall and tore through the front of his suit. Why did his suit always get damaged? It wasn't cheap to fix either.

Instead of taking a menacing step forward meant to intimidate Vulture turned, a sack likely filled with precious rocks over his shoulder and exited the room. Peter cursed and pulled himself to his feet before breaking into a sprint after Vulture. It was kind of undignified, but Peter was far past the point of caring.

So, the science centre was huge, and it was very easy to get lost. Peter knew this vaguely and also knew that the Vulture probably had a map and a plan at the ready. This did not stop Vulture from entering the mammal exhibit.

With a sigh, Peter swung into the room, he could see his students cowering dead silent behind the desk. Peter was so tired. Was he whining? A little bit, but it was totally his right. Vulture turned to stare at him, his wings spread out and threateningly bisected the stuffed bear.

"How about we drop the pretty expensive rocks and talk this out like gentlemen?"

Peter suggested and wondered if they were going to know just because of his voice. Vulture huffed and rolled his shoulders, which made his wings flare. And okay that was kind of cool. Flashing a thumbs up at the students behind the counter, Peter fired a web at the ceiling and swung forward kicking Vulture squarely in the chest and back towards the window. If he could get him outside it would be more dangerous to fight him, but the kids would be safe.

Vulture stumbled and then flew forward, his wings shattering the glass of the nearby exhibits. Peter ducked under a wing and landed an upper punch on the man's jaw and followed with a flick of his webs at the vulnerable insides of the left wing that were exposed. The right wing flew towards Peter's head and flipped back, the tip catching on his wrist even as he shot a web at Vulture's eyes mid-flip.

The supervillain stumbled for a moment and Peter took the opportunity, he fired his web at the right wing and webbed them both together. Vulture clawed off the web over his eyes and charged forward, the gloves over his hands extending into sharp claws.

Okay, he needed to end this soon. One of his students could get hurt. Ducking under a punch, Peter tackled Vulture and forced him through the window and onto the street below. They grappled in mid-air, as Vulture tried to activate his wings and cut through the thick gauze of web surrounding them. It wasn't a far drop and would probably daze the villain, so Peter felt confident in pushing away and attaching himself to the side of the science centre. It jarred his bones, and a particular modern piece pushed into his side.

Vulture dropped onto the ground with a harsh clatter, right into the waiting circle of police officers.

Peter internally whooped with joy and did the far more respectable thing and tipped his head at the officers before climbing the side of the building and up onto the roof. Thank God for police officers conveniently waiting to arrest someone.

As expected, there was thankfully a roof entrance and Peter slipped inside with a muffled groan of protesting limbs. Maybe he was getting too old for this. He needed a protégé. Right been there done that, different dimension.

Peter slipped his mask off and his clothes back on before he sprinted into the mammal exhibit and called out, "Is everyone okay? I heard the Vulture enter here!"

Students peaked their heads out from over the counter and from the bat exhibit, catching his breath Peter added, "Don't worry Vulture's been taken into custody."

The students cheered and Peter saw Sandra slump with relief from across the room. One of his students stepped forward to stare at him and asked, "Are You okay Mr Parker?"

Right he probably still had some scratches, didn't he? His secret-identity was falling to pieces in front of his eyes. Looking down at his own body Peter mimed a sound of shock and with a chuckle and a shrug replied, "Just a few scratches from the glass. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Sarah looked doubtful but nodded and retreated to her group of friends. Sandra stepped up beside Peter and questioned softly, "What should we do now?"

"Well they've already missed lunch and they're senior students. We can all eat in the cafeteria and have their parents pick them up or wait with them."

Peter suggested and waved over their guide, who walked over on shaky legs, Sandra nodded and said quietly, "It was very brave what you did Peter."

Did she know? Peter froze for a moment but recalled that he had said he was going to check for others. That was (hopefully) probably what she was talking about. He tipped his head in gratitude and spoke to the guide about the changed plans. As they talked, he could almost feel the eyes of his students, he could almost hear their whispered conspiracy theories. Great, by tomorrow the whole school would know.

He also had five missed calls and a whole slew of text messages from his boyfriends. God Peter was so tired. But his students were safe and that was probably the most important thing and the best Peter could take from the whole day. Scrubbing a hand over his face Peter turned to address his students and was faced with a horde of knowing looks. Excellent.

X

They all knew. Everyone was wearing Spiderman shirts, sending him knowing looks, and asking pointed questions. Peter couldn't say that he minded.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the last for this fic. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, we are here with the final chapter in this fic! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on this fic, y'all are what made this fun! Also, I don't write group chat fics, help. This chapter is more of an epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy, read on!

Spiderman, Venom, and Deadpool are the property of Marvel

X

Peter was squished between his boyfriends, it was warm the kind that saturated your whole being, filled you up with a deep sense of contentment. Eddie's legs were tangled with Peter's and his head was tucked into Eddie's shoulder as he typed lazily at his newest article; something about found families. Wade was flopped over Peter's stomach fiddling with a puzzle cube and idly delivering socio-political commentary to the ceiling.

It was nice and Peter couldn't think of a better way to spend their Sunday afternoon. Curled up between his boyfriends was everything. The sound of the keys clacking paused and Eddie swept his fingers through Peter's hair for a moment then returned to his article. Wade hummed the catchy tune of some Swedish pop song as Peter scrolled through his phone reading Spiderman forums; some of them were probably written by his students. But he resolutely didn't think of that.

His phone pinged. Peter glanced at the notification, it was the group chat Miles, Gwen and Peni had forced everyone else into. Peter honestly didn't mind it, and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. It was Miles, and Peter almost groaned out loud at the message.

Miles2Go: So apparently Mr. Hobo Spider has boyfriends! (2) can we meet them?

Peter scrubbed his hand over his face and muffled his grin into Eddie's shoulder, who tilted his head slightly in concern. Peter simply pressed a kiss to Eddie's shoulder with a shake of his head and typed a quick reply.

PB: No.

As much as he loved the other Spider-people, he'd rather they not meet his boyfriends, or at least not all at once (okay maybe he was being possessive, but have you seen Wade?). Ham was more than enough to shock anyone on his own. Besides, Peter felt justified in being possessive, it wasn't every day you stumbled onto two perfect disaster men who loved and supported you.

Gwanda: Come on PB, introduce us to your boyfriends.

HamOvrHeels: Boyfriends is such a juvenile word. Here's my Boyfriend.

Peter shook his head at Ham's slightly strange response and hummed vaguely at Gwen's before he tilted his head to look at his boyfriends. Eddie was still absorbed in his writing, Venom curled around his neck like a particularly liquidous cat, and Wade was happily talking to himself about buying them a bigger bed. Again.

"What would you guys say to meeting the other Spider-people?"

He questioned watching as Wade's head tilted to look up at Peter and Eddie paused to stare down at him. At the same moment, Peter's phone pinged, and he glanced down to see a collection of messages.

MightyPen: Yeah! We should totally meet them.

Miles2Go: Why not?!

TallDark: It would be nice to meet the men who have made PB so happy.

Gwanda: You're totally sitting with them right, now aren't you?

Eddie peered over Peter's shoulder at his phone and a rough chuckle slipped from his lips even as Wade happily replied, "Hell yes, meet more awesome Spiderlings, yeah."

"One of them is a cartoon-pig. And none of the others are Peters so no clone-sex."

Peter warned even as he typed a reply that left him grinning knowing how much it would frustrate the others. Wade groaned aloud and whined at Eddie about missed opportunities, but Peter elected to ignore his boyfriend.

PB: No

"I think it would be a cool thing. And I doubt they'll stop bugging you unless you let them anyways."

Eddie suggested with a shrug and a muffled explanation to Venom, who didn't quite understand the concept of presenting one another's partners. After the explanation Venom seemed very pleased. Wade nodded his head, the motion bouncy against Peter's stomach and added, "Yeah, what's the worst the could-"

Peter slapped his hand over Wade's mouth with wide eyes and said calmly (it was not said calmly), "Don't tempt fate Wade Wilson. The infamous Parker luck is always happy to make an unfortunate appearance."

Wade nodded with a chagrined expression that Peter hardly believed but he rolled his eyes and curled back into Eddy regardless. When he pulled out his phone there was another slew of messaged and Peter shook his head with a huff of laughter.

HamOvHeels: That's what I thought you'd say.

MightyPen: Not fair!

Miles2Go: Aw come on man!

TallDark: We should respect Peter B.'s request for privacy, even if we all don't agree.

Gwanda: Lol tell that to Aunt May

PB: After consultation with my boyfriends, they've agreed to meet you all, even though I warned them about you.

Miles: What's that supposed to mean?

HamOvHeels: He thinks we're dangerous

Gwanda: Or crazy.

MightyPen: When? When?

PB: Not now.

Peter laughed at the conversation and clicked his phone off and settled his head on Eddie's sort of bony shoulder. The apartment was warm, Wade's voice drifted through the air and discussed western animation with equal parts disdain and admiration. It was home.

X

Some days Peter couldn't get out of bed, some days the world closed in around him and all he could hear, see, taste, touch, Feel were his own thoughts. And they were scary thoughts, deep dark thoughts that came out to play with tight ropes that bound him and drained his energy.

Some days Peter would hear his alarm ring, he would think of the teenagers who were excited for his next lesson, and Wade would be cooking breakfast in the kitchen singing a song from when Peter was a kid, and Eddie would press a kiss to his cheek and pass him coffee. And Peter would get up, would pull on his clothes, he would be quiet, but he would know he was loved as Eddie drove him on his bike and Wade packed a lunch with a heart drawn in ketchup.

But some days, Peter couldn't get up, and nothing helped, nothing washed it down, not even Eddie's milkshakes. But that was okay too, Eddie or Wade would sit with him, make him soup. They would curl on the couch and watch documentaries or kids' movies and Eddie would snort and explain idiosyncrasies to Venom and Wade would protest and add satirical commentary.

And sometimes one of them would go on patrol, they would come back in the morning, Eddie would tuck his arms around Peter and talk about his newest article, or how Venom wanted to eat the head of the old lady sitting on a bench (to which Venom would protest weakly and curl around Peter) and Wade would tuck Peter's head under his chin and ramble about how he loved each and every inch of Peter from his toes to his noes.

Some days Peter was tired, exhausted, done with the world outside their window. Sometimes, Eddie would come home shaking, or wake up at three in the morning and stare at nothing for a long time, or ramble and talk until his breath twisted itself into knots. Sometimes Wade couldn't look at them, couldn't look at the shiny backs of their spoons.

Most nights there were nightmares, shared trauma, people they couldn't save, fear and terror all mixed together into a cocktail strong enough to drown their lungs.

They would reassure each other at three in the morning, in the light of the city outside their window. Peter would take Eddie's hands into his own, he'd count their breaths and eventually they would even out together. Eddie and Peter would kiss every inch of Wade they could find and tell him how gorgeous he was till he was crying. And it was alright.

Every day, Peter loved his boyfriends, and they supported each other in little ways. They restocked the first-aid-kit with Hello Kitty Bandages, had emergency stashes of chocolate, towels that were soft and some that were not quite soft, there were things scattered around their house that made it theirs. And every day, in between everything else, Peter was home.

X

They had a rule about cooking, or rather an understanding brought about by experience.

Eddie was a fantastic cook when he had someone to work with him and a set recipe. Or if he knew it by heart. The only (reoccurring) problem was Venom who was all too happy to eat any unguarded food. Also, Eddie could cook three and only three meals safely when alone. Everything else was fair game.

Wade could cook like a god, but there was a high chance that what he cooked could take seven hours to prepare, would come served with sprinkles or sparklers (sometimes both), or there was too much even, for their collective super metabolism. But when Wade wanted to cook, he did and there was no stopping him as he swayed his hips (very distracting) and sang off tune to classical music with his own lyrics.

Peter's meals were simple, but they were hearty, recipes he had grown up cooking with Aunt May and had perfected with MJ. That said, Peter knew it was easy to distract him when he was cooking so it was always valuable to have someone in the kitchen with him.

Everyone had assigned chores, they were switched up every so often, but there were a few general agreements.

Eddie was not allowed to go grocery shopping for anything more than three items as he would inevitably return with a cart full of food and a smug Venom hovering over his shoulder like a righteous king. Wade was not allowed to play with the cleaning chemicals, ever, there had been multiple fires, many of which Peter was desperate not to repeat. Peter often did the dusting because he could crawl across the ceiling to actually reach the corners while his boyfriends laughed at or ogled him.

But it was a small apartment, and the most they needed to focus on was the laundry, which was often a shared duty, that with patch up of respective super suits. They would sit on the couch with a sitcom and spread fabric over their laps to stitch the pieces together, or in some cases add an entirely new piece. Wade would talk about how red was the best colour, the colour of love, passion, energy and so many other things until Eddie would shut him up with a kiss.

They squabbled about it or chewed one another out over a sloppy cleanup or charred food. And it was domestic as hell, but Peter didn't mind (although he was excited to move into a larger apartment eventually).

They patrolled together often, and it was easy, easier than it had ever been alone. Peter had someone to watch his back, to assure the victim while he chased down the criminal or to help defeat the latest supervillain. It was like fighting with the other Spider-people, but it was also different, it was trust, and experience, and soft-murmured words in darkened alleys.

In the evenings, they would work on their separate projects, Peter would grade brilliant and incomprehensible essays or homework while also writing an article for the Daily Bugle. Eddie would work on his newest article, sometimes he would go out for an interview or to get some footage, but mostly he researched and went to the library. Wade often spent their evenings in front of the tv, a book or comic in hand. Sometimes he cooked, sometimes he cleaned the whole apartment spontaneously.

Some nights, it was date night and they went out for dinner at the local family restaurant with amazing food, or went to the cinema, or strolled through the park, or hung on the rooftops. Other nights they curled onto the couch with snacks, put on a classic, or a movie they hadn't seen and watched it. They curled together and provided commentary and snuggled and kissed (and sometimes they did more), but mostly they just basked in each other's presence. It was simple, it was easy, and Peter loved it.

X

"Mr. Parker!"

Peter turned in the slightly busy hallway full of loitering students to catch sight of one of his senior students flying through the hallways. He wasn't quite running so Peter felt justified in pausing and waiting for Elliot to catch up; which he did so panting.

"Did-did you see the news yesterday? Spiderman totally saved the city, it was so cool! Like bam, he fought the lightning villain and there were sparks everywhere but he was just like thwip and it was so cool!"

Peter nodded at the excited jumble of words accompanied by wide motions and ignored the interested stares and whispers of the students, many of which were smirking. Peter knew, he had been the one to fight Electro and he still had the bruises from it, and maybe his hair was slightly poofier than normal. But that didn't mean anything.

Who was he kidding? They all knew he had seen more than enough knowing looks, Spiderman merchandise, sticky notes, and overall pride at having Spiderman as a teacher (who wrote for the Daily Bugle) to know it. At least they didn't mind when he suddenly darted out of the class because of "family emergencies".

"I did. It looked like a pretty difficult fight."

"Yeah! It's so cool how he fights all the time, I mean he's putting his life at stake every day for us. He doesn't even get paid! Spiderman is a real hero."

Elliot replied with a nod and a bounce, Peter refused to blush and instead glanced at his watch. It was almost time for class. Looking at the student who was staring up at him with bright eyes Peter recalled why he like teaching at the high school, sure a lot of the kids were brats, but the ones who wanted to learn were awesome. They made his day, the weird and wacky stories he got to tell his boyfriends, or the silly test answers, or seeing a kid make a scientific discovery on their own. It was great.

"It's pretty cool. And it's almost time for class. I'll see you in third period Elliot."

"Bye Mr. Parker!"

The kid called out and was gone in the next minute, practically blazing through the school. Peter had a feeling the kid would either develop/gain superpowers or make something to help him fight crime. He was excited to see the next era of superheroes, the next generation and how they would change the world.

X

"So, kids?"

Peter said digging his cold feet into Eddie's thick thighs as the beginning of the second in a series about dramatic gays in space rolled across the screen. Wade eating a pretzel choked and Eddie coughed into the glass of water he'd been sipping at even as he hissed at Peter's very cold feet.

"Maybe we can consider marriage first babe?"

Eddie suggested as he set his glass on the table and pounded weakly at his chest as he spluttered for breath. Wade swallowed and around a bit of pretzel and unashamedly replied, "I call wearing the dress!"

Peter huffed a breath of laughter and for a moment there was silence but then he added, "But like would you guys like kids?"

Venom peered around Eddie's shoulder to stare at Peter for a long moment before he grinned, all bright and very sharp teeth, and nodded. Eddie stroked a finger over Venom's head and a contemplative silence settled over the room as the narrator finished speaking of a republic or something.

"It could be pretty dangerous. What with our… career choices?"

Eddie said, ever the voice of reason in the midst of a collection of disasters, Peter hummed because he had thought of that, knew what it was like to be an orphan, to lose your family. But Miles had convinced him it was worth it, to see your kid grow, to see them step into their own feet. And his boyfriends had convinced Peter that he wanted to share that with them, wanted to teach the kid about ethics or how to cook. Age didn't matter, but Peter wanted to help a kid, wanted to help them change the world in the right way.

Wade's hand encircled his and chased away the faint memories even as he added, "But they would be so cute, and we could pass on so many life lessons. Like number one: never store cupcakes in a freezer."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Peter murmured thinking of the perfectly good cupcakes in the freezer as he circled Wade's palm with his finger. Wade shrugged as if the answer eluded him, it probably did. Peter turned to Eddie who was quiet until he tipped his eyes up to face Peter and asked, "What were you thinking? Like adoption?"

He nodded with a grin he couldn't hide and for a long moment, there was something like a held breath between them before Wade added, "With three of us, I think we could raise some great kids. We'd be the bestest dads to dad."

"Imagine the dad-jokes."

Peter added with a grin digging his toes into Eddie's thigh and watching his boyfriend squirm. With a roll of his eyes Eddie said, "Yeah, it would be cool to have kids. Though we're definitely going to need a bigger apartment."

Peter couldn't muffle the grin that slipped across his lips if he tried.

X

Peter awoke with a gasp, his chest tight, and his mind swamped in darkness. Everything was shadowy around him and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only see the last images in his mind replayed over and over again.

"Petr?"

A voice blearily questioned pulling Peter from his own head, he glanced down at Eddie spooning his hip and blinking bleary blue eyes up at him, Wade was on the other side in the pale moonlight he looked like he was on fire.

Peter breathed in deeply and slid deeper under the covers and pressed a kiss to Eddie's lips with a murmured, "I'm fine love."

Eddie made a vague sound of disbelief and pulled Peter tight against his chest. Peter relaxed against the wall of warmth that was Eddie and let his eyes slide closed. He was safe, he was with his loved ones, he was home.

X

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the epilogue and that it was satisfying. Let me know what you thought of everything please :) Reviews/comments are always appreciated and once again thanks to everyone who came along for the ride and supported this fic!


End file.
